Misión encubierta
by Patri13
Summary: Toda la unidad se va a Los Ángeles, pues Jane y Lisbon están en una misión encubierta. Deben unirse a una mafia para meterlos entre rejas, pero para eso tienen que hacerse pasar por un matrimonio rico. ¿Pero y si John el Rojo estuviera de por medio?
1. La noticia

¡Hola de nuevo! Tan sólo deciros que la idea de éste fic se me ocurrió gracais a que estoy enamorada de Los Ángeles, y espero visitarla algún día. Espero que disfrutéis ésta historia como la anterior o aún más, e intentaré no volver a matar a Jane ;)

* * *

_**Misión encubierta**_

**Cap. 1: La noticia.**

"La gente reacciona diferente frente a diversas situaciones, pero en los casos extremos, como, por ejemplo, estar encerrado o secuestrado en una habitación completamente cerrada, toda la gente experimenta tres fases que se pueden manifestar en mayor o menor grado. La primera se podría denominar histeria y la segunda derrotismo. Sin embargo, la tercera, se podría llamar sinceridad. En la tercera fase, en el caso de estar encerrado con alguien, la gente siempre acaba confesándolo todo. Sus peores pecados, sus buenos recuerdos... incluso los sentimientos".

De todo este rollo iba la conferencia en la que se encontraba la unidad de Lisbon, incluido Jane por orden de Hightower, cómo no. Los expertos invitados estuvieron hablando del tema durante aproximadamente dos horas. Quando por fin finalizó la conferencia, el primero en salir fue Jane, rumbo a la cocina de su unidad. Sin embargo, Hightower lo paró justo en la puerta, ya que se encontraba apoyada en ella desde el principio.

- ¿Tanto te ha aburrido? -preguntó con cierta ironía su jefa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- No crea, era un tema bastante interesante. "El comportamiento humano frente a situaciones extremas" -anunció el título de la conferencia-, ha estado bien -Hightower arqueó las cejas sin mover un músculo-. Ha sido un rollazo. ¿Me puedo ir ya? Tengo hambre.

Hightower amagó una sonrisa satisfecha y le dejó ir apartándose de la puerta. Jane le agradeció el gesto con una leve sonrisa y desapareció trotando por el pasillo. Justo detrás iba Lisbon, la cual también fue detenida en el marco de la puerta.

- Lisbon, quiero verte a ti y a Jane en mi despacho en quinze minutos.

- De acuerdo, jefa.

Higtower asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue por el mismo camino que Jane. Esas palabras desorientaron un poco a Lisbon. ¿Qué habían hecho esta vez? Pero no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Tan sólo se limitó a obedecer. Fue a buscar a Jane, el cual estaba estirado en su queridísimo sofá comiendo galletitas saladas. Al principio se resistió un poco, pero Lisbon logró llevarlo, casi a rastras, hasta el despacho de Hightower, donde se encontraron con otro agente del CBI que esperaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Agente Harris? -se sorprendió Lisbon.

- Harris, colega -saludó divertido Jane-. ¿Cómo te va la vida, chaval?

- Vaya, Jane, cuanto tiempo -disimuló su poco entusiasmo ante el reencuentro-. De momento todo va bien, gracias por preguntar.

- Tranquilo, era sólo cortesía -se burló Jane con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harris respiró hondo para no dispararle ahí mismo mientras que Jane de moría de la risa por dentro. Por otra parte, Lisbon se dio cuenta. Amagó una sonrisa y se acercó una poco a Jane disimuladamente.

- Le caes muy bien, por lo que veo -susurró con sarcasmo.

- A que sí -contestó divertido al causar tal emoción ante él.

- Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú por aquí? -preguntó Lisbon para romper el hielo-. ¿No te habían destinado a la segunda planta?

- Así es, pero la jefa me ha llamado -dijo señalando la puerta con el pulgar.

- Agentes -llamó entonces Hightower- pasen. Usted también, señor Jane.

Jane sonrió y los tres entraron. Lisbon fue la primera por cortesía de Harris, aunque antes de entrar él Jane también se coló de un salto. Harris suspiró y luego cerró la puerta a regañadientes.

- Tomad asiento, por favor -los tres obedecieron-. Bien, os preguntaréis por qué estáis aquí. Veréis, hay una mafia llamada Los Rufianes de Santa Mónica que está causando problemas por la zona sur-oeste de California.

- ¿Los Rufianes de Santa Mónica? -intervino Jane- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? -dijo con una pequeña risa, la cual se esfumó al ver las caras series de los demás-. Vale, me callo.

Hightower prosiguió-. Se ve que han habido múltiples asesinatos, etc. Pero ellos también han tenido bajas, así que ahora que hay plazas libres buscan a quienes puedan ocuparlas -los tres se miraron de reojo-. Asuntos internos ha estado revisando diversas fichas de diferentes agencias. Pero al final se han decidido por el CBI. Entre las fichas seleccionadas estaban las de los agentes Creig y Morrison, de la unidad de Harris, y las de Rigsby y Cho, de la unidad de Lisbon. Pero vuestras fichas y expedientes -se dirigió a los jefes de las unidades mencionadas- han sido las que les han gustado más, así que han decidido que los agentes mejor posicionados y quienes reúnen las mejores cualidades y experiencia soys vosotros dos -dijo mirando a ambos agentes-. Al principio se decantaban por usted, agente Harris, ya que es usted de género masculino. Pero luego se nos ocurrió otra idea -se dirigió a Jane-, y es aquí donde entra usted, señor Jane.

- ¿Yo? -se sorprendió- pero si nisiquiera soy agente -dijo divertido.

Hightower asintió-. Lo sé, pero sí un gran actor -se dirigió a los tres de nuevo-, así que hemos decidido que Lisbon y Jane serán quienes participen en la misión encubierta.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron sorprendidos, aunque seguidamente se dibujó una sonrisa evidente en sus caras.

- ¿Cómo dice? -alucinó Harris-. Esto debe de ser una broma.

- ¿Tengo cara de hacer broma, agente Harris?

- En absoluto, jefa. Sólo que no creo que sea la mejor idea dejar una misión tan importante en manos de este... payaso.

- ¿Yo, un payaso? -se indignó Jane-. Deberías mirarte en el espejo antes de opinar, ¿no crees?

- Jane, no te pases -sentenció Hightower-. Se ha decidido que quienes participarán en la misión serán la agente Teresa Lisbon y el asesor Patrick Jane, punto.

- Toma ya -celebró Jane en un susurro tapándose la boca. Tan sólo Lisbon le escuchó, aunque no se inmutó.

- Pero...

- ¿Alguna objeción oficial que aportar, agente Harris? -interrumpió contunedentemente Hightower.

Harris la miró y luego miró a Jane. Volvió a mirarla enderezándose.

- No, señora. Es más, creo que la agente Lisbon está suficientemente cualificada como para completar con éxito una misión encubierta. Quien me da miedo es él -dijo mirándole de reojo.

Jane hizo una sonrisa abierta, feliz por la mala fama que le caracterizaba.

- Lo sé -dijo Hightower en un tono seguro-. Yo también temo por cómo pueden acabar las cosas. Pero hay que reconocer que las personas mejor preparadas para ejercer esta misión son ellos dos, y estoy segura que si logramos un juicio será gracias a ellos -Lisbon no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, igual que Jane, pero la suya fue mucho más apreciable-. Eso, claro, si el señor Jane se abstiene de agredir al adjunto del fiscal del distrito -dijo con segundas.

- Pero si sólo fue un toque en la naríz -dijo quitándole importancia.

- Me da igual.

- Pero me estaba molestando -se defendió.

- ¿Molestando? -preguntó Hightower con sarcasmo.

- Me intentó quitar el móbil -se quejó Jane.

Entonces Lisbon se giró hacia a él- Jane, ya basta.

- Pero...

- Acallar -interrumpió-. Señora, en cuanto diga estaremos listos para emprender la misión.

Harris les miró algo sorprendido. Entonces Hightower hizo una pequeña risa, lo que hizo que los agentes Harris y Lisbon la miraran un tanto estrañados, aunque en la cara de Jane se esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Véis por qué os he elegido? -hizo una pequeña pausa mientras que Jane y Lisbon se miraban. Ella estrañada y él divertido. Harris, por el contrario, aún no entendió la química que había entre ellos, aunque se quedó callado-. Agente Harris, le he hecho venir para notificárselo, pues creo que tenía derecho a saberlo. Pero también será partícipe de la operación, así que no se desanime -le dijo con segundas y algo de ironía-. Pásese luego por mi despacho.

Harris asintió mientras se levantaba de la silla- es todo un detalle. Jefa, agente Lisbon -se despidió, y con mucho esfuerzo asintió también a Jane-, Patrick.

Jane le saludó delicadamente con los dedos de la mano, lo que acabó de sacar de quicio al pobre Harris. Una vez se fue, Hightower prosiguió amagando una pequeña sonrisa tras presenciar tal situación.

- Respecto a la misión, estaba previsto que un avión os llevara hasta allí, pero si os ven aterrizar en un avión público puede que no se lo traguen. Así que se ha decidido que mañana a las seis una limusina os llevará hasta Los Ángeles. Está previsto que lleguéis allí sobre las doce y media del mediodía, más o menos.

- Espera un momento -interrumpió Jane sonriendo y abriendo los ojos-. ¿Ha dicho limusina?

- Deberéis haceros pasar por gente rica, muy rica -puntualizó su jefa-, es evidente que no se os puede llevar en autobús -Jane sonrió y miró a Lisbon, la cual tamibén le miró contenta. Hightower prosiguió-. Os llevará hasta el hotel Terranea Resort, donde os alojareis durante una semana.

- Mi madre -alucinó Jane.

- ¿Y todos los gastos del hotel y adicionales los paga la brigada? -preguntó Lisbon con la boca abierta.

- Así es. Al principio yo tampoco me lo creía, pero han depositado mucha fe en vosotros. No la fastidiéis -ambos asintieron con energía-. No hace falta que cojáis mucha cosa, tan sólo vuestros efectos personales. La ropa os la darán allí -Jane y Lisbon se miraron un tanto estrañados-. Bien que tendréis que estar guapos para la ocasión, ¿no? Se supone que soys un matrimonio que se baña en billetes de cien dólares.

Sin embargo esa palabra les sorprendió rotundamente, aunque de formas diferentes. ¿Acababa de decir la palabra matrimonio?

- Disculpe, jefa -dijo Lisbon-, ¿ha dicho matrimonio?

- Pues claro. ¿Por qué os creéis que os han elegido? Soys la pareja perfecta, chicos.

Jane sonrió a Lisbon contento y satisfecho a la vez, aunque Lisbon tan sólo hizo una pequeña sonrisa forzada. No sabía si reír por aquel magnífico chiste o darle una colleja a su compañero por haberle hecho esa miradita. Aunque al final optó por lo más correcto: asentir ante su jefa sin decir palabra alguna.

- Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt también irán para cubriros las espaldas en todo momento. Ya les dí las órdenes pertinentes ayer. Vuestros objetivos son simples y claros: averiguar qué trama esa mafia para pillarles con las manos en la masa y detenerles con pruebas materiales para meterlos entre rejas como mínimo diez años. ¿Te ves capaz, Jane?

Jane amagó una sonrisa desafiante-. Creó que estaré a la altura.

- Eso espero -se dirigió a ambos de nuevo-. Eso es prioritario -hizo una pequeña pausa-, aunque hay otras cosas que tamibén lo son -Jane y Lisbon se miraron de reojo-. La seguridad es lo principal. Si os metéis en problemas o veis que las cosas se os van de las manos, no dudéis y salid de ahí, ¿entendido?

- Por supuesto, jefa -contestó casi en el acto Lisbon.

- Y siempre mantendréis contacto con la unidad de apoyo. Recordad que a las seis en punto debéis estar aquí -ambos asintieron, aunque Jane con más pasitismo-. Podéis retiraros.

Se levantaron de sus sitios a la vez, aunque a velocidades distintas. Cuando Lisbon se encontraba de pie tras la silla Jane aún se estaba levantando de ésta. Lisbon ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando Hightower hizo un último comentario.

- Por cierto, se instalarán cámaras y micrófonos en vuestra habitación -los dos se giraron atentos hacia ella-, así que cuidado con lo que hacéis, que quedará todo grabado.

Lisbon frunció el ceño mientras abría los ojos algo asustada por aquel comentario de doble sentido, aunque se encontró con una mirada cómplice y seductora de su compañero. Suspiró y salió a paso ligero como de costumbre, lo que hizo que Jane mirara con una sonrisa satisfecho a su jefa antes de salir tras Lisbon tranquilamente y con las manos en los bolsillos. Madelaine no pudo evitar hacer una leve sonrisa.

- Ahora sí que estoy segura de que he hecho la mejor elección -dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Jane y Lisbon se reunieron con la unidad, los cuales les miraron con cara de felicidad. Incluso Cho les dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Hightower ya os lo ha contado todo? -preguntó Rigsby.

- Sí, bueno -Lisbon contenía sus ganas de euforia- ya nos ha informado de la misión.

Los tres se miraron cómplices mientras que Jane esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Oh, vamos, jefa -rompió el hielo Van Pelt- ¡Los Ángeles!

Lisbon cayó finalmente y dejó ver una sonrisa apreciable mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

- Sí, Los Ángeles -dijo con un tono alegre.

- ¡Wow! -soltó un grito de guerra Rigsby con el puño al aire completamente eufórico.

Todos hicieron una pequeña risa.

- Por cierto, -intervino Jane- ¿cómo habéis aguantado todo el día sin decir palabra?

- Una amenaza de Hightower es suficiente como para hacer que uno se lleve el secreto a la tumba -bromeó sosamente Cho.

A todos se les escapó la risa. Por suerte el resto del día fue tranquilo. No tuvieron mucho que hacer, puesto que los casos importantes los tuvieron que trasladar a otra unidad porque ellos se iban al día siguiente. Jane y Lisbon obtuvieron permiso para marcharse sobre las siete, puesto que a las cuatro de la mañana deberían levantarse para estar puntuales a las seis menos cuarto en la brigada. Hightower también dejó que el resto de la unidad se fuera un poco antes de la hora normal, puesto que ellos también deberían prepararse. Aquella noche los nervios les consumían a todos. Aunque a Jane eso no le quitó el sueño, ni mucho menos.


	2. Bienvenidos a la ciudad de las estrellas

**Cap. 2: Bienvenidos a la ciudad de las estrellas.**

Lisbon llegó sobre las cinco y media, más temprano que la hora a la que habían quedado. El edificio estaba vacío, todavía sin luz. Se le hacía raro verlo así, tan solo y abandonado. Pero no lo estaba del todo. Lisbon dejó el coche en su plaza de aparcamiento y en cuanto se dirigió a la entrada se encontró a Jane sentado en las escaleras, con un termo y una taza de te en la mano.

- Buenos días -saludó.

- Buenos días -dijo ella algo sorprendida acercándose a él.

- Veo que t'he has despertado antes que el desperador, no está mal -dijo dando un sorbo.

- ¿Qué dices? -preguntó sentándose a su lado-. Creo que esto de venir tan temprano te afecta al cerebro.

Jane hizo una pequeña risa-. ¿Quieres? -dijo mostrándole el termo.

- No, gracias, el te no es mi fuerte. Prefiero el café.

- Ya lo sé -se giró con una sonrisa-. Y por eso también te he traído un termo de café sólo para ti -dijo destapando el termo y dándole un vaso.

Lisbon se quedó muy sorprenida. Aceptó el vaso y también el termo. Aquella mañana no había tenido tiempo de tomarse su café matutino con calma, así que disfrutó de su café calentito y recién hecho, y también de su compañía. Al poco rato llegó Hightower con la típica gabardina marrón y las manos en los bolsillos. Jane ya había guardado los termos medio vacíos en una bolsa.

- Buenos días -saludó-. Veo que habéis sido muy puntuales.

Jane asintió orgulloso y satisfecho a la vez. Lisbon se levantó y se adelantó unos pasos hacia Hightower.

- Jefa, tengo una pregunta respecto a la misión.

- Sí, yo también -se adelantó Jane levantándose y poniéndose al lado de Lisbon- y creo que es la misma pregunta -miró a Hightower con las manos en los bolsillos-. Si vamos de misión encubierta necesitaremos nuevas entidades, ¿no cree?

- Lo sé perfectamente, Jane -dijo con un poco de retintín-. He tenido el placer de participar en varias misiones encubiertas -Jane arqueó las cejas desviando la vista-. En Santa Clarita os espera el agente Harris. Os proporcionará nuevas entidades y os dará la información pertinente.

- ¿Y Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt? -preguntó Lisbon-. ¿Cuando llegarán a Los Ángeles?

- En cuanto lleguéis al hotel tendréis que confirmar vuestra llegada. Será entonces cuando ellos embarcarán en un avión que les llevará hasta Los Ángeles, donde les esperarán dos coches para llevarles hasta su hotel.

- Que no será el Terranova Resort, ¿cierto? -dijo Jane con cierto refilón.

- Así es -afirmó Hightower-. Pero se harán pasar por empleados del hotel. Tendrán una furgoneta con el equipo necesario siempre disponible, así que cualquier cosa tan sólo tenéis que avisarles.

- Vale, ¿pero cómo?

- El agente Harris os dará todo lo necesario -dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Al poco rato llegó la limusina. Hightower les deseó suerte, pues la iban a necesitar. El viaje fue bastante largo, y más estando al lado de Jane. Lisbon no paraba de mirar el reloj durante la primera hora, aunque las cinco restantes las aprovechó para mentalizarse y echarse unas risas con las bromas de Jane. No pudieron dormir, pues los nervios, junto con el café y el te, les mantenían despiertos. Sobre las doce llegaron a las afueras de Santa Clarita, donde les esperaban los agentes Creig y Morrison de paisano, igual que el agente Harris. Jane y Lisbon bajaron del vehículo para estirar las piernas, y Harris por poco se los come.

- ¿Estáis locos? -dijo acercándose a Lisbon-. Como alguno de esos matones esté por aquí esta va a ser la misión más corta de la historia.

- Relájate, Jim -dijo Jane estirando los brazos-. Estamos a más de cincuenta kilómetros de Los Ángeles y en una zona prácticamente desértica -se puso las manos en la cintura-. ¿Quién va a venir hasta aquí?

- Se han encontrado cadáveres hasta a cien kilómetros de Los Ángeles -sentenció Morrison.

- Vale, acepto tu preocupación -dijo Jane acercándose al coche.

Creig se acercó a ellos con varios informes, aunque en una hoja se resumía todo lo necesario.

- Estos son los componentes actuales de la banda -dijo dándoles los papeles.

- El jefe se llama Logan Rise -explicó Harris enseñándoles una fotografía-. Cuida mucho los movimientos. Es muy listo y organizado. Confía en los que trabajan con él, pero eso hay tan pocos en su círculo. Vuestra misión es entrar en él.

- Pan comido -dijo Jane a modo de broma.

- Éste es Collin Fenishter -dijo Morrison dándoles otra foto-. Es el más fiel a Rise. Es como su copia, y él se encarga de los fichajes.

- Seguramente os hará alguna especie de prueba -explicó Creig-. Tendréis que superarla y él le dirá al jefe si valéis o no para la faena.

- Pues vaya -dijo esta vez Lisbon.

- Después está "el genio" -dijo Harris-. Se llama Nathan Brown y es un crack en informática.

- ¿Cómo de crack? -preguntó Jane observando su fotografía.

- Una vez casi hackea al Pentágono -sentenció Creig.

- Me vale.

- Y el último -prosiguió Harris-. Este sería el típico gorila guardaespaldas. Se llama Mathew Badhand, alias Spike. Su apellido lo dice todo, ¿no?

Jane y Lisbon asintieron a la vez después de ver que tenía unos brazos que parecían apisonadoras. Lisbon reunió las fotos y se las devolvió a Creig.

- ¿Y a quién necesitan exactamente? -preguntó Lisbon.

- Buena pregunta, porque diría que el personal lo tienen al completo -comentó Jane.

- No del todo -dijo Morrison.

- Les faltan un conductor y un ratero -explicó Harris- y es ahí donde entráis -Jane y Lisbon se miraron de reojo-. Lisbon, tú destacaste en la pasada prueba de conducción, y Jane, aunque me cuesta reconocerlo y me duele que el departamento te tenga aún en plantilla, eres bueno abriendo puertas y colándote en los sitios, buscando información, etc. Y si les cuentas que además manejas la sugestión y todo ese rollo seguro que entras.

Lisbon abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Harris elogiando a Jane? Realmente le importaba la misión, porque sinó hubiera hecho lo posible para desmotivarles. Jane se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Gracias, Jim. Me alaga y reconforta lo que acabas de decir.

Harris miró de reojo su mano-. Como me hayas hecho algo verás.

Jane le quitó la mano-. ¿Por qué iba yo a hacerte algo? -miró a todos-. Sois unos mal pensados.

Se puso al lado de Lisbon de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos. Creig y Morrison fueron a la furgoneta mientras que Harris sacaba una bolsita pequeña hecha de algodón azul marino.

- Vuestros carnés de identidad -dijo dándoselos.

- ¿Sasha Alexander? -leyó gracioso Jane-. ¿Eso no es nombre de chica?

- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a eso, ¿no crees, Jane? -puntualizó Harris con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jane abrió la boca y cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa-. Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo.

- Alysa Simons -leyó esta vez Lisbon, ignorando por completo el comentario de su compañero-. Bueno, podría ser peor -dijo guardando su nuevo carné.

Entonces llegaron Creig y Morrison con ropa perfectamente plegada. Se las dieron a Jane y Lisbon para que se cambiaran por turnos en la furgoneta. Cuando salieron estaban despanpanantes, parecían estrellas de cine. Harris se quedó embobado viendo a Lisbon durante unos instantes, hasta que Jane le sacó del trance.

- No la estarías desnudando con la mirada, ¿no?

- ¿Qué? -Harris se giró de repente-. En absoluto -negó rotundamente.

Jane no pudo evitar reírse.

- El resto de ropa, joyas, etc se ha enviado al hotel -explicó Creig.

- La reserva está hecha a nombre de Alexander -dijo Morrison.

- Tomad los informes de los componentes de la mafia. Miradlo por el camino -dijo Harris entregándoselos a Lisbon-. Para contactar con Collin deberéis saber que suelen moverse por la zona playera, Santa Mónica, Venice Beach... Puede que él esté en Pacific Park.

- De acuerdo -dijo Lisbon-. Estaremos en contacto.

Volvieron a subir a la limusina, donde se pusieron las gafas de sol. A partir de ése instante cualquier cosa podría pasar. Llegaron hasta el hotel sin percances, y les recivieron casi mejor que a las estrellas de cine de Hollywood. Entraron en la recepción del hotel intentando no mostrar su gran entusiasmo por estar allí. Jane se acercó al mostrador sin quitarse las gafas, donde le atendió muy amablemente el encargado.

- Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Alexander.

Comprovó el registro-. Así es, una reserva para dos.

- Sí, he venido con mi esposa -dijo señalándola-. Alysa, cariño.

Lisbon se giró y saludó amablemente. El encargado le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ya lo ha pagado todo por adelantado, por lo que veo -Jane sonrió afirmándolo-. ¿Me deja ver su carné de identidad, por favor?

- Por supuesto.

Le enseñó el carné de Sasha Alexander. Todo estaba en orden y nadie sospechó nada. Un par de mozos subieron las maletas que habían en un rincón del vestíbulo. Jane y Lisbon ni se imaginaban que esas nueve maletas fueran suyas. ¿En serio todo aquello lo había pagado la brigada? ¡El departamento se había vuelto loco!

Subieron arriba y Jane les dió una propina de treinta dólares a cada uno de los mozos, quienes se fueron más contentos que unas pascuas. Aquello de ir regalando dinero le empezaba a gustar, y más le gustó cuando entró en la suite. ¡Aquello parecía una mansión! Entraron en el hall y después pasaron a la sala de estar, donde estaban todas las maletas. Se quitaron las gafas para disfrutar de todo aquello con más claridad. Había una mesa de bar y una chimenea. El baño era enorme, todo de mármol pulido. Y la habitación... oh, Diós, la habitación. Cortinas y sábanas de seda, mesitas de roble rojo, moqueta de primera categoría... Era perfecta. Estaban en una nube de algodón, maravillados por aquella situe presidencial tan sólo para ellos. Parecía un cuento de hadas, salvo por un pequeño detalle. Tan sólo había una cama, grande y espaciosa, pero sólo una, y la idea de dormir en la misma cama no es que les hiciera mucha gracia, sobretodo a Lisbon. Pero representaba que eran un matrimonio, y era evidente que habrían de dormir juntos. Además, si les vigilaban, bien que tendrían que dormir en la misma cama para no levantar sospechas. Pero tampoco profundizaron mucho en eso.

Volvieron al salón y comenzaron a deshacer maletas. Vestidos impresionantes, trajes de noche, ropa deportiva y bañador... todo acabó en los dos armarios gigantescos que había en la sala previa a la habitación, algo así como un vestidor a lo grande. Puesto que había mucha ropa decidieron sacar lo más importante por ahora y más tarde ya guardarían lo demás.

Eran ya sobre la una del mediodía cuando se relajaron en el sofá y encendieron el televisor con una enorme pantalla plana, donde daban reportajes de todas las series y películas habidas y por haber. Mientras Lisbon iba haciendo záping, Jane estaba hundido en el sofá, apoyado en el apoyabrazos, pensando.

- "Gran felicidad" -dijo de repente.

Lisbon se giró hacia a él sin comprenderle- ¿qué?

Jane se incorporó-. Es lo que significa tu nuevo nombre en hebreo.

- Ah -dijo algo sosa-. ¿Y el tuyo? -preguntó para dejarle mal, pues Sasha no era un nombre muy corriente.

- Es de origen griego.

- ¿Y su significado? -preguntó sonriendo con segundas, pues se veía algo de timidez en su cara.

Sin embargo, la timidez de Jane se convirtió de repente en una amplia sonrisa, lo que hizo desvanecer la de Lisbon.

- Significa "el protector".

- ¿El protector? -dijo apagando el televisior.

Jane arqueó las cejas con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo que Lisbon diera un gran suspiro mientras se levantaba del sofá.

- ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

- No creerás que Hightower te ha enviado para protegerme, ¿verdad? -dijo desde el baño, ignorando por completo su pregunta, pues era evidente adónde iba.

- Oh, no, claro que no. Una mujer como tú no necesita que la protejan. Una mujer con tu estilo, tu serenidad, tu sangre fría, tu seriedad. Con tu implacacia ante... -pero entonces se percató de que Lisbon le estaba fulminando con la mirada desde la puerta del baño- me callo.

Lisbon volvió hacia dentro del baño cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa evidente. Jane se percató de ello. Se estiró en el sofá y puso las manos tras la cabeza, como de costumbre, y con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

- "Gran Felicidad" y "El Protector"... esto se pone interesante.

- ¿Decías algo? -preguntó Lisbon saliendo del baño.

- No, nada -se levantó de un salto-. ¿Qué, adónde vamos?

- ¿Cómo que adónde vamos? Estamos en una misión, no de vacaciones.

- Sí, ¡pero se trata de una misión en Los Ángeles! -dijo sonriente con sumo entusiasmo y los brazos abiertos-. Es la ciudad de las estrellas, Lisbon. Tenemos que ir a verla, y sé que te mueres de ganas -dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Ahí la había pillado. Lisbon tenía tantas ganas como él de ir a visitar Los Ángeles, pero su sentido del deber la manteía firme, cómo no.

- Jane, tenemos que ir a Santa Mónica. Tenemos que acercarnos a esa mafia. No podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo haciendo una ruta turística por...

- ¡Exacto! -le cortó la frase-. Tenemos que acercarnos, pero bien que tendremos que orientarnos un poco, ¿no? Además, tenemos limusina y todo un montón de lujos sólo para nosotros dos, y todo lo paga la brigada -miró su reloj- y quedan todavía dos horas para que lleguen los demás.

Lisbon todavía no lo veía muy claro, aunque una sonrisa convincente de su compañero la acabó de convencer. Antes de salir se pusieron ropa algo más cómoda. Lisbon se puso unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa de media manga blanca, de marca por supuesto. Jane se puso una camisa, un chaleco nuevo de seda y unos vaqueros también de marca. Cogieron sus gafas de sol y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes dejarla bien cerrada. La limusina todavía estaba aparcada frente al hotel, así que dándole una pequeña propina al conductor éste les llevó por los mejores barrios de Los Ángeles.

Visitaron los barrios de Bel Air, Beverly Hills, Sunset Boulevard... y también algún que otro museo, como el Getty Center. Aunque donde disfrutaron más fue en Universal Studios, cómo no. Después fueron por Rodeo Drive, cerca de Beverly Hills, hasta llegar a Promenade Street. Hicieron un tour completo por las zonas más importantes de la ciudad, lo que les hizo entrar hambre. Pero no podían entretenerse mucho, pues Rigsby, Cho y Van Pelt estarían al caer. Así pues, decidieron parar en un McDoland's que vieron por allí. Pero no podían ir por el McAuto con la limusina, así que aparcaron a dos calles y fueron ellos dos a pedir dos menús para llevar. Pero cuando salieron del McDonald's un chico de un grupo paró a Jane.

- ¿Simon?

- ¿Disculpe? -se extrañó Jane.

Pero al girarse el chico, junto con todos sus amgios que iban detrás, dieron un gran salto.

- ¡Oh, Diós mío! ¡Son Simon Baker y Robin Tunney! -gritó una chica.

Toda la gente de los alrededores se les echaron encima. Ninguno de los dos entendía nada. ¿Ellos, famosos? ¡Qué chiste! Además, esos nombres no los habían oído en su vida. Pero no pudieron hacer nada más que sonreír y saludar. Al final Jane logró convencerles para que les dejaran un espacio para llegar hasta la limusina, pero más gente se amontañó en su camino, así que no tuvieron otro remedio que salir corriendo con la comida en las manos, meterse en la limusina y salir de allí a toda velocidad.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? -preguntó Lisbon con la respiración entrecortada.

- No tengo ni la menor idea -respondió Jane, aún alucinando por lo que acababa de ocurrirles-. ¿Y quién demonios son Simon Baker y Robin Tunney?

- Al parecer alguien que se parece mucho a nosotros.

Jane abrió uno de los menús.

- ¿Una patata?


	3. Conociendo a la familia

**Cap. 3: Conociendo a la familia.**

Volvieron directos al hotel. Ya no se atrevían a pararse en ningún sitio público después del incidente en el McDonald's. La limusina les dejó justo en la puerta del Terranova Resort. Cogieron el ascensor y subieron a la habitación, aunque el mozo encargado del ascensor les dió un buen susto. Era ni más ni menos que Rigsby. Puesto que la habitación estaba en la cuarta planta, Rigsby tuvo tiempo de explicarles un par de cosas.

- Cho y Van Pelt también están aquí.

- ¿En el hotel? -preguntó Jane.

- Sí -afirmó Rigsby-. Cho es el encargado de las comidas y Van Pelt vuestra doncella.

- No me hace mucha gracia teneros trabajando de ese modo, chicos -dijo Lisbon-. Se me hace muy raro teneros como mozos.

- Igualmente están bajo tu mando -dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

Rigsby resopló, pero no pudo replicarle, pues ya habían llegado a la planta correspondiente y habían cámaras en las puertas de los ascensores, igual que en los pasillos. Se despidieron de él con un simple gesto y entraron en la habitación, donde estaba Van Pelt adecentando el salón para no levantar sospechas.

- Jefa -dijo al verla entrar.

Jane cerró la puerta con su tarjeta por dentro. Tanto él como Lisbon se quitaron las gafas.

- Van Pelt -saludó Jane-. Qué mona estás con la cofia -bromeó.

- Sí, bueno -se ruborizó un poco-. Más bien ridícula.

- No, en serio, te queda bien.

Van Pelt les miró de arriba a bajo-. Veo que la ropa nueva os sienta bien -entonces se fijó en Jane-. No pierdes tu estilo del chaleco ni siendo rico.

- ¿A que estamos guapos? -dijo sonriente cogiéndose el chaleco con las puntas de los deddos.

Van Pelt le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miró a Lisbon-. Ya lo hemos instalado todo. Hay una cámara en el frutero -lo señaló- desde donde se ve todo el salón, incluído el hall, y otra en la habitación, detrás del mueble de la esquina. Hay un micrófono bajo la mesa de te, frente de la chimenea -señaló la zona-, otro bajo la lamparita de la mesita de noche del lado derecho de la habitación y otro cerca de la mampara del baño.

- ¿En el baño también? -preguntó Lisbon algo sorprendida.

- Órdenes de Hightower -se excusó Van Pelt.

- Está bien. Ahora iremos a Pacific Park, a ver si damos con ese Collin. Seguidnos con la furgoneta.

- De acuerdo, iremos Rigsby y yo.

- Por cierto -intervino Jane-, ¿donde está Cho?

- Es verdad, no le he visto en ningún momento -añadió Lisbon.

Van Pelt desvió un poco la mirada-. Está en la cocina -ambos la miraron sin comprender-. Le toca preparar la cena.

No pudieron evitar reírse. Antes de que salieran Van Pelt les dió unos transmisores GPS para saber su posición en todo momento. Sin embargo Lisbon se los devolvió, tanto el suyo como el de Jane. No quería arriesgarse a que les descubrieran si les chaqueaban con un escaner electrónico de alta frecuencia. Ordenó que les siguieran a dos manzanas de distancia en todo momento, y así lo hicieron.

Llegaron a Pacific Park y Jane le dijo al conductor que se marchara, que ya le avisarían si necesitaban sus servicios. Lisbon llevaba un walkie, igual que Jane y los demás, desde el que se comunicó en la entrada del parque.

- ¿Sois la furgoneta negra que hay delante de la fuente?

- Sí, somos nosotros -afirmó Van Pelt.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a entrar. A partir de ahora no intentéis contactar por radio, lo haremos nosotros. Estaremos en el canal nueve. Mantened los ojos bien abiertos. Cambio y corto.

- A la orden, jefa -respondió Rigsby antes de colgar.

Se adentraron en el parque decididos. Sabían que aspecto tenía: pelo corto, negro, ojos azules y piel clara. Según les había contado Harris, normalmente vestía una camisa de manga larga remangada y unas vermudas. Buscaron durante un buen rato, pero allí la gente entraba y salía, se movía sin parar. Era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Al cabo de un rato llegaron al otro lado del parque. Se detuvieron un momento para reorganizarse. Se apoyaron en la barandilla, mirando al mar. Entonces una voz les sobresaltó por detrás.

- ¿Son el Sr. Alexander y la Sra. Simons?

Ambos se giraron. Era un hombre con gafas de sol que encajaba a la perfección con el perfil de Collin Fenishter. Comenzaba la función.

- ¿Quién lo pregunta? -dijo chuleando un poco Lisbon.

Collin hizo una pequeña risa quitándose las gafas-. Me llamo Collin. Tengo entendido que nos estábais buscando.

- Así es -dijo Jane apoyánodse en la barandilla de lado-. ¿Eres de Los Rufianes de Santa Mónica?

Collin amagó una sonrisa-. Tú debes de ser Sasha, ¿cierto? -miró a Lisbon-, y tú Alysa.

- Y lo has averiguado tú solo, no está mal -dijo chulo esta vez Jane.

- Gente con decisión, eso está bien -se acercó un poco a ellos-. Si realmente queréis uniros a nosotros tendréis que demostrar lo que valéis.

- No hay problema -dijo Lisbon despreocupadamente.

Collin sonrió e hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Ambos lo hicieron. Salieron fuera del parque, a la vista de Rigsby y Van Pelt.

- Mira, ahí están -alertó Van Pelt.

Rigsby encendió el motor, aunque no arrancó. Se habían detendio frente a un BMW azul marino. Van Pelt apuntó la matrícula. Entonces vieron cómo Collin les cacheaba. No encontró nada a excepción de los walkies, pero con una explicación rápida e improvisada de Jane todo quedó zanjado. Les tapó los ojos a ambos con un pañuelo y les ayudó a meterse en el coche. Luego entró él y arrancó. Rigsby no dudó en seguirle, pero a una distancia prudente. A Lisbon no le hacía ninguna gracia ir con los ojos vendados, pero tenían que hacerlo. Intentó memorizar los giros, la distancia... era prácticamente imposible, ya que se trataba de una ciudad enorme, Los Ángeles. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera alguna calle por las que habían pasado anteriormente, cosa que no resultó ser así.

Collin detuvo el coche y les dijo no se quitaran los pañuelos. Todos salieron del coche. A dos manzanas Rigsby detuvo la furgoneta y con unos prismáticos les vió salir.

- Se han detenido y salen del coche.

- Pero estamos en Faishon District -dijo Van Pelt mirando el nombre de la calle-. Aquí todo lo que hay son talleres de ropa ilegales.

- Tal vez quieren abrir una cadena de moda -bromeó Rigsby pasándole los prismáticos.

Van Pelt los cogió y miró a sus compañeros-. Parece que van a entrar en aquel edificio.

- ¿Nos acercamos?

- No -dejó los prismáticos a un lado-. Son una mafia, nunca se sabe.

- Tienes razón. Será mejor quedarnos aquí.

Y suerte que Van Pelt fue cautelosa, porque después de que entraran dos hombres armados salieron a la calle vigilando que nadie les hubiera seguido. Volvieron a entrar y cerraron la puerta de barrotes de hierro a consciencia. Una vez dentro Collin les quitó los pañuelos. Era un edificio antiguo, pero habían hecho reformas. Habían tirado toda la planta baja; ahora era lo que parecía el típico salón de mafiosos. Sofás, cervezas, armarios llenos de armamento, cervezas, una mesa, sillas, más cervezas... incluso una pequeña cocina a la izquierda, la nevera de la cual seguro que contenía aún más cervezas.

Sentados en uno de los sofás reconocieron a Nathan Brown, el informático. Delgadito, pero sin ser un enclenque; pelo castaño, ojos verdes, gafas... pero eso sí, se le veía en la cara que sabía un montón de casi todo, y también que no se dejaba ver fácilmente. Estaba hablando con el que parecía Mathew Badhand, aunque le llamaban Spike. Visto en persona impresionaba aún más que en la foto. Era puro músculo, pero parecía simpático; al menos eso parecía.

A parte había tres o cuatro hombres más, que como mínimo llevaban una pistola escondida. Serían del montón. A quien no vieron fue al jefe, pero luego se fijaron en que había una escalera al otro lado de la sala, y suponieron que estaría en el piso de arriba.

Los tres se acercaron, y en cuanto Collin se dejó ver por la escasa luz que había, Nathan sonrió contento.

- Collin, colega -saludó dándole la mano-. ¿Dónde estabas?

- En Pacific Park.

Entonces Spike se fijó en Jane y Lisbon-. ¿Y estos quiénes son?

Pero antes de que Collin respondiera Nathan se levantó de un salto del sofá. Se acercó a ellos, los cuales aguantaban la respiración, aunque se mostraban tranquilos. Sin embargo, su reacción les dejó de piedra.

- Madre mía, eres Alysa, ¿no? -dijo algo entusiasmado.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó algo ignorante Spike.

- Alysa Simos -se giró hacia él señalándola-. Es la mejor conductora de todo el estado de California.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues vaya -dijo dando un trago de la botella.

Nathan se dirigió a Jane-. Entonces supondré que tú eres Sasha.

- Supones bien -dijo Jane con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se dieron la mano.

- Tienes suerte de estar casado con ella, es un bombón -dijo Nathan con una pequeña risa.

Lisbon le miró de reojo, aunque no dijo nada. Jane, por otra parte, le siguió la corriente.

- Si, bueno, no puedo quejarme.

Mientras, Collin se fue a la cocina a por una cerveza, para variar. Pero entonces Lisbon logró ver a una mujer y acto seguido cómo Collin la besaba. No el típico beso de "aquí te pilllo, aquí te mato", sinó un beso de verdad. Eso la sorprendió un poco, pero volvió a la conversación de Nathan y Jane.

- Tengo entendido que embaucas a la gente -dijo con las manos en la cintura-. ¿Eres estafador o algo así?

- Oh, eh... -miró a Lisbon de reojo-. Más o menos.

Entonces apareció Collin con dos cervezas-. Son unos ladrones bastante buenos -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Le dió una a Jane y otra a Lisbon.

- ¿Ladrones? -se estrañó Spike-. Pero si son unos niños ricos de papá -dijo a modo de desprecio.

- ¿Y de donde crees que han sacado el dinero, pedazo de inútil? -replicó la chica que estaba en la cocina acercándose a ellos-. Han habido cinco atracos importantes en la zona de California, y en todos se ha vaciado la cámara -se puso al lado de Collin-. Según las cámaras de seguridad es el mismo encargado quien coge el dinero y se lo da en bolsas a un hombre que amablemente lo coge y se va -miró a Jane-. Eres tú, ¿cierto?

Jane no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero sonrió y asintió-. Así es.

- Y fuera te espera ella con el motor en marcha -dedujo Nathan-. ¡Sois geniales, tíos! -celebró.

- ¿Y quién eres tú? -preguntó Lisbon dirigiéndose a la chica-. Porque tú nos conoces, pero nosotros no tenemos ese placer.

- Me llamo Kate. Me encargo de las operaciones.

- Y la novia de Collin -puntualizó Nathan.

- Cállate -dijo Collin lanzándole la botella de cerveza.

Nathan la esquivó, aunque le fue de poco. Kate era la típica chica impresionante de las películas de acción, la diferencia era que en lugar de ser rubia era morena. Tenía los ojos de color azul marino, profundos, igual que un carácter difícil de controlar. Entonces se oyeron unos pasos del piso de arriba. Alguien bajaba. Era Logan Rise, el jefe de la mafia, el padre de la familia. Era un hombre más o menos como Jane, algo más viejo tal vez, pero no se andaba con chiquitas. No vestía elegante, pero daba a entender lo que era. Se acercó y se puso tras el sofá, examinando a Jane y Lisbon de arriba a bajo. Collin se puso a su lado.

- Jefe, estos son Sasha Alexander y Alysa Simons -Jane hizo una leve sonrisa-. Son el matrimonio que...

- Sí, sí, sé muy bien quiénes son -dijo en un tono pasota sin dejar de mirarles, algo que comenzaba a mosquearles.

Logan se acercó a ellos manteniendo la mirada, aunque se detuvo ante Jane. Le miró a los ojos y después sacó su pistola, una Sig Sauer P226 con empuñadura de plata. Ahí todo el mundo aguantó la respiración. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Lisbon, que estaba justo al lado. Sin embargo, en vez de apuntarle se la mostró.

- Ésta fue diseñada especialmente para mí. Bonita, ¿no crees?

- Sí, realmente lo es -dijo no muy seguro, pues no tenía ni idea de armas.

- ¿Sabes manejar un arma?

Jane la miró y luego le miró a la cara-. Sé utilizarla.

Se miraron desafiantes. En ese momento el aire se cargó amenazadoramente de hostilidad, aunque una risa algo retorcida por parte del jefe fue suficiente como para disipar el ambiente.

- Cualquier otro hubiera reaccionado -miró a Lisbon-. Veo que tienes mucha confianza en él, y no es para menos, es tu marido -miró a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa-. Mañana será vuestra prueba -dijo alejándose-. A las ocho en punto en el antiguo muelle. Collin os esperará allí.

Se dirigió a la puerta acompañado de Spike y dos hombres más y salieron a la calle con suma tranquilidad. Jane y Lisbon se miraron. El corazón les iba a mil. Después Collin se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y les acompañó fuera. Les llevó de nuevo a Pacific Park y luego se fue. Jane llamó a la limusina para que les llevara de vuelta al hotel. Una vez dentro Lisbon contactó con Van Pelt y Rigsby a través del walkie.

- Vamos hacia el hotel. Esperadnos allí e ideáoslas para quedar en nuestra habitación, incluído Cho.

- Entendido.

Cortaron la comunicación. Al rato llegó la limusina. Ya dentro de ella, los dos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

- No me lo puedo creer -dijo Jane.

- Sí, yo tampoco. Nos ha ido de poco.

- Parece que les hemos caído bien, ¿no crees?

- En estos momentos de lo que tengo ganas es de disparar a Harris -dijo molesta.

- Te entiendo -bromeó Jane mirándola de reojo.

Llegaron al hotel y subieron rápidamente a la habitación. Aún no había llegado nadie del equipo. Jane preparó dos vasos de baylis con limón mientras que Lisbon conectaba el ordenador portátil a la red para hablar con Harris. Conectó la cámara y el micro al ordenador. En cuanto se conectó la imagen y el sonido Jane le dió el vaso, y Lisbon se lo tomó todo de un trago, lo que dejó a los dos hombres alucinados.

- Vaya, bebes fuerte -comentó Harris. Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada dejando el vaso a un lado-. ¿Ya habéis contactado con la mafia?

- Así es -respondió Jane detrás de la cámara tomándose su baylis.

- Y seguís vivos, no está mal -dijo Harris con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya nos habían hecho un perfil? -preguntó algo cabreada Lisbon.

- ¿Hightower no os dijo nada?

- No -intervino Jane dejando el vaso a un lado-, y hemos salido vivos de milagro.

- Al menos sabéis que la improvisación es un punto fuerte por vuestra parte.

- Déjate de tonterías -dijo Lisbon-. Y había una chica que no salía en tus informes -Harris la miró sorprendido y estrañado a la vez-. Lo de antes ha sido una chapuza casi en todos los sentidos. O nos informáis antes de todo detalladamente o se acabó la misión, ¿entendido?

- Bien dicho -susurró Jane.

- Te he oído -se quejó Harris-. Oye -se dirigió a Lisbon-, creía que Hightower os lo había explicado que se había creado información falsa sobre unos atracos en los que Jane...

- Sí, ya nos lo han contado todo -interrumpió Lisbon.

- Hightower dijo que tú nos darías todos los detalles -puntualizó Jane acercándose a la cámara.

- Esperad un momento -revisó unos papeles-. Anda, pues es verdad.

Lisbon puso los ojos en blanco dando un gran suspiro de resignación mientras que Jane se apartaba con las manos en la cintura.

- Este tío es más inútil que el limpia parabrisas de un submarino.

- Bueno, está bien, ésta vez ha sido culpa mía.

- ¿Sólo ésta? -preguntó irritante Jane.

- Ya vale -se interpuso Lisbon-. Harris, Jane tiene razón. A partir de ahora, o nos informas de absolutamente todo o...

- O lográras que nos maten -interrumpió Jane-. Y sabes que tengo razón -miró a Lisbon- Todos lo sabemos.

- Está bien -se resignó Harris-. Estaremos en contacto.

Cortaron comunicaciones justo cuando Van Pelt y Cho entraron en la habitación con la excúsa de la cena, pues ya eran las ocho. Al rato apareció Rigsby. Cerraron la puerta con la tarjeta y se reunieron todos en el salón. Le comunicaron todo a Cho y Lisbon les contó que a la mañana siguiente deberían ir al muelle puntuales a las ocho.

- Necesitaremos un coche -dijo Jane.

- Es cierto -apoyó Lisbon-. No podemos ir arriba y abajo con la limusina.

- Ya me las apañaré para conseguir un coche para las siete -dijo Cho.

- De acuerdo. Tú y Rigsby nos seguiréis a tres manzanas.

- ¿Tres? -preguntó Rigsby algo estrañado.

- No podemos arriesgarnos. Van Pelt, busca información sobre una tal Kate. Si está con ellos como jefa de operaciones ha tenido que hacer algo grande.

- De acuerdo.

- Por ahora id todos a descansar, nos hará falta.

Se fueron yendo de uno en uno para no levantar sospechas entre los empleados. Jane y Lisbon, puesto que Cho les había traído un suculento manjar, decidieron cenar y deleitarse de comida de verdad, ya que todo lo que habían probado de Los Ángeles hasta entonces fue la comida de un McDonald's, y encima ni siquiera pudieron comer tranquilos. Sobre las nueve y media decidieron irse a dormir, pues tenían que levantarse a las seis y estar listos a las siete.

Se cambiaron por turnos en el baño. Entraron en la habitación y Jane cerró la puerta, aunque se quedaron frente a la cama, pues el dilema personal comenzaba.

- ¿Qué lado prefieres? -preguntó lo más natural que pudo Jane.

- Me da igual -respondió Lisbon con la mirada baja.

Jane la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

- Prefieres el lado derecho, ¿cierto? -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya te he dicho que me da igual.

Jane sonrió ampliamente y luego anduvo hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama. Lisbon hizo lo mismo pero por el lado derecho con una leve sonrisa. Jane deshizo la cama primero y se metió en ésta casi de un salto. Lisbon lo hizo más pausadamente.

- Vaya, las sábanas son muy suaves -dijo Jane acariciándolas-. La cama es grande -dijo viendo lo tensa que estaba Lisbon-, además, nos están viendo -dijo señalando la cámara con una divertida sonrisa.

- No creo que le interese a nadie vernos dormir -dijo acomodándose.

- Hace mucho que no duermo con nadie -pensó en voz alta-. ¿Y tú?

Lisbon le miró de reojo amagando una sonrisa y se tapó hasta la cintura-. Buenas noches.


	4. La prueba de fuego

**Cap. 4: La prueba de fuego.**

Eran ya las doce de la noche y Lisbon no podía pegar ojo. Normalmente tardaba en dormirse, pero no dos horas. Estaba de espaldas a Jane, el cual dormía plácidamente. Lisbon se giró un poco para comprovar si realmente dormía, cosa algo difícil de averiguar tratándose de Jane. Se puso boca arriba, a pocos centímetros de él, sacando los brazos fuera. Reposó las manos en el estómago mirando al techo. Fue entonces cuando Jane se movió de repente, dándole un pequeño susto. Pero entonces Jane alargó su mano hasta las suyas y se acercó un poco más a ella, la cual se quedó rígida como una tabla de surf.

- Jane, aléjate -dijo serena, pero no le hizo caso-. No tiene gracia, Jane. Intento dormir, ¿sabes?

Pero estaba completamente dormido. Sus actos eran involuntarios, a menos de que hubiera programado su subconsciente para que lo hiciera, que veniendo de Jane no sería de extrañar. Lisbon se giró hacia él para apartarle las manos, aunque al acerlo se encontró de frente con su rostro. Tenía una carita de ángel igualita que la de un niño, un soñandor empedernido, cosa que se alejaba bastante de la realidad. Le observó unos instantes hasta que se quedó dormida, tal cual, a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

Jane se despertó unos minutos antes que el despertador. Sin embargo, cuando la vió tan cerca de él no se sobresaltó, tan sólo esbozó una sonrisa. Pensó en acariciarla un poco, pero tenía miedo de que se despertara y se enfadara. Pero entonces sonó el despertador. Lisbon abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Jane apoyada en su brazo sobre el cogín.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente.

- ¿Cuánto llevas despierto? -preguntó girándose para parar el despertador.

- Lo suficiente como para verte desestresada -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lisbon se giró hacia él-. ¿Desestresada?

- Sí, desestresada, relajada. Da gusto verte así.

- Lo que tú digas -dijo pasando un poco.

Se sentó en la cama dejando colgar sus piernas por el borde de ésta. Jane, por el contrario, no movió ni un músculo.

- ¿Te duchas primero?

- ¿Quieres ir tú? -preguntó de espaldas a él.

- Las mujeres primero.

Lisbon se levantó y puso rumbo al baño-. Qué caballeroso -dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

Jane hizo una pequeña risa mientras se sentaba en la cama. Estiró los brazos mirando a la pared. Se quitó la camiseta. No le gustaba que se le enganchara la ropa de buena mañana. Lisbon, con pies de plomo sobre la moqueta, irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación para coger la ropa. Jane no la oyó y, puesto que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, tampoco la vió entrar. Cuando Lisbon le vió hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

- No sabía que te cuidaras tan bien -dijo acercándose al armario.

- Lisbon -se giró algo sorprendido-. Deberías llamar antes de entrar, ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué? -cogió la ropa-. Es mi habitación -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y también la mía -dijo levantándose de la cama-. Y en un momento dado podría estar cambiándome y entrar tú, y no sería muy cómodo, la verdad -Lisbon le miró mientras cerraba la puerta del armario-. Además, si fuera al revés estaría muerto.

- Correcto -afirmó saliendo de la habitación-. Además -se detuvo en el marco-, tampoco estás tan mal.

Y desapareció. Jane se quedó algo cortado, aunque también salió de la habitación.

- Tú tampoco -le dijo antes de que entrara en el baño.

Lisbon le miró y luego entró en el baño. Cerró la puerta. Jane no pudo evitar reírse. Después de que ambos se ducharan y vistieran, con ropa de marca obviamente, bajaron al comedor para desayunar. Nada mejor que a las siete de la mañana te sirvan un buen desayuno a base de huevos, bacon, arroz o embutido si querías salado, pues como dulces tenías tostadas con mermelada, croasanes, cereales de mil tipos diferentes, etc.

A las siete y media salieron del hotel, donde se encontraron con Rigsby y Cho, quien les entregó las llaves de un Porsche 911 plateado. Se quedaron alucinados al ver tal maravilla.

- ¿De donde lo has sacado? -preguntó Lisbon con los ojos como platos.

- Mis amigos de las calles me debían una, así que...

- Es genial -celebró Jane acercándose al coche.

- Estaremos a tres manzanas, tal como nos dijo, jefa -dijo Rigsby.

- De acuerdo. No sé qué nos harán hacer o donde nos llevarán, pero si la cosa se pone fea no aparezcáis hasta que os haga una señal.

- Está bien -dijo Cho.

Entre tanto, Jane dió la vuelta al coche y lo examinó hasta el más mínimo detalle. Aquella preciosidad era un V-8 que podría dar mucho de sí, aunque tampoco lo iban a explotar mucho, al menos por ahora. Lisbon fue quien condució, pues se suponía que era una estrella del volante y sería lo más lógico ante Los Rufianes de Santa Mónica.

No tardaron en llegar al antiguo muelle. Cerca del carguero estaba Collin, junto con tres hombres y dos coches más. Lisbon aparcó al lado de éstos, captando las miradas de todos. Salieron del coche sin prisas, aunque no hizo falta que se acercaran a Collin; él ya lo hizo por ellos.

- ¿Y esta preciosidad? -preguntó alucinado.

- Bonito, ¿eh? -vaciló Jane.

- Joder, ya lo creo -miró a Lisbon-. ¿Me lo dejarías probar alguna vez?

- Puede -miró a Jane de reojo y luego volvió a mirarle-, más adelante quizás.

Collin hizo una leve risa y se fue hacia los coches. Se acercó al primero y se apoyó en éste de cara a ellos.

- Bien, la primera prueba es para tí, querida. ¿Ves esos conos? -señaló tras la valla de los contenedores de carga-. Señalizan un especie de circuito. La salida es desde aquí. Tan sólo tendrás que seguir los conos y volver aquí. Tendrás que clavar freno justo delante de nosotros y cruzar el coche, sinó no vale -Jane y Lisbon se miraron de reojo-. Saldrás desde aquí con ésta maravilla, un Ford Mustang 67. Va bien cuando tienes que cambiar rápido de marchas y encaja muy bien los derrapes -se apartó del coche y se acercó a ella-. Tienes un minuto. Si tardas más, adiós.

- Está bien -dijo con seguridad-. Cuando quieras.

Lisbon se subió en el coche y encendió el motor. Se adelantó unos metros y se preparó en la marca de salida. Aunque antes de que Collin encendiera el cronómetro, Jane se apoyó en la ventanilla del coche un momento.

- Ten cuidado.

- Tranquilo -dijo despreocupadamente-. Hace tiempo que no corro de ésta manera, pero es como ir en bici.

- Nunca se olvida -sonrió Jane-. Buena suerte.

Se apartó del coche y se puso al lado de Collin. Contó hasta tres y en cuanto bajó la bandera Lisbon salió como un cohete. El cronómetro comenzó a correr, igual que Lisbon. Siguió las puertas de conos, pasando entre ellas con gran habilidad. En realidad estaba disfrutando con aquello. Desde donde estaban podían verla en todo momento, al menos el primer trozo. Jane vió el giro cerrado al que se acercaba, y le daba un poco de miedo, la verdad. Pero depositó confianza en ella repitiendo todo el rato lo mismo "vamos, Lisbon, vamos". Llegó al tramo de tierra y comenzaron las curvas, aunque en la última estaba el giro cerrado. Sabía que si frenaba iba a salirse y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder segundos. Así pues, clavó el freno de mano girando a la izquierda. Puso las ruedas en dirección a la derecha para mantener el equilibrio del vehículo y pasó la curva sin ningún problema. Jane sintió un gran alivio.

- ¡Sí! -dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Realmente es buena -comentó Collin.

Después de ése tramo la perdieron de vista tras los edificios del muelle. Lisbon vió que el último cono la enviaba directa a un puente medio destrozado de madera, el cual desembocaba en el aparcamento del antiguo muelle. Estaba muy oscuro y encendió las luces del coche sin detenerse. Subió por la rampa y se encontró con otro cono que le indicaba subir a la planta superior, donde tuvo que pasar por escaleras, pues allí no podían entrar los coches. Le quedaban veinte segundos. Subió dos plantas hasta encontrarse con con una rampa improvisada que subía a la azotea. Quince segundos. Siguió otra rampa que pasaba al edificio de al lado, una planta más baja que en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Qué hace en esa azotea? -preguntó Jane al verla allá arriba.

- Ya lo verás -dijo Collin con una sonrisa-. Le quedan diez segundos.

Entonces tanto Jane como Lisbon se dieron cuenta de que tendría que saltar y aterrizar plana, pues no había ningún tipo de rampa.

- Se va a matar -dijo Jane girándose hacia Collin.

- Yo lo llevo haciendo dos años y no me he muerto -le miró y luego volvió a mirar a Lisbon-. De lo que tienes que preocuparte es del tiempo -Jane le miró-. Siete segundos.

Lisbon no lo pensó. Dió marcha atrás y aceleró quemando ruedas. Sabía que si se quedaba corta el morro bajaría y se comería literalmente el suelo. Debía alcanzar una velocidad superior para que eso no pasara, y lo consiguió. Logró mantener el morro el alto, aunque el trasero del coche golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo. Lisbon se llevó un buen meneo, pero le quedaban cuatro segundos para llegar hasta donde estaban, así que no aflojó la velocidad. Incluso Collin se asustó un poco en verla venir tan decidida hacia ellos. Aunque clavó freno de nuevo y se detuvo justo delante de ellos, quedando así atravesada horizontalmente.

- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? -preguntó como si nada.

- 58'62 -dijo Collin mirando el cronómetro-. Te ha ido de poco.

- ¿Entonces hemos superado la prueba? -preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

- Tú sí -miró a Jane-, él todavía no.

Ordenó a los hombres que se llevaran el coche. Él, Jane y Lisbon se dirigieron al otro coche, el cual era algo más discreto. Lisbon se puso atrás y Jane al lado de Collin, quien se puso al volante. Salieron del muelle y se fueron hacia la zona oeste. Al cabo de un rato Collin llegaron a un barrio de poca monta, aunque decente a comparación con otros.

- Esta zona es propiedad de Tico. ¿Habéis oído hablar de Tico?

- No -dijo Lisbon.

- Es alguien que nos debe algunos favores que están a punto de pasarle factura como siga así -hizo una pausa y se dirigió a Jane-. Algunos lo cogen al vuelo, otros no. ¿Tú? Ya veremos -aparcó en un aparcamiento al aire libre, justo al lado de un local-. Se les ha agotado el tiempo esta mañana. Vas a hacerles una visita -le dió una HK MP-54 cargada hasta arriba-. Quiero que acribilles ése bar, déjalo como un colador. Que se note que pasamos por allí.

Jane miró el arma, luego a Lisbon y luego a Collin con una sonrisa-. Dicho y hecho.

- Te esperaremos en el coche. Y, por cierto, no estaría mal que acabases el trabajo antes de que llegue la poli, tú ya me entiendes -dijo con una sonrisa de doble sentido.

Cogió el arma y salió del coche mostrándose decidido. No había vuelto a tocar un arma desde que mató a Hardy para salvar a Lisbon. Pero no podía vacilar. Cogió fuerte el arma e intentó no pensar. Al menos no le tocaba matar a nadie para demostrar lo que valía. Si Lisbon podía saltar desde un segundo piso en coche él podría cargarse un bar. Por suerte a esas horas no había nadie, tan sólo el camarero limpiando vasos.

- Salga -dijo contundentemente.

El hombre no dudó en obedecer y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera. Jane cargó el arma y comenzó a disparar. En verdad aquello se podría considerar como una terapia. Destrucción constructiva. Empezó a dar tiros a diestro y siniestro, cargándose el televisor, las mesas, la barra, los espejos, la vagilla, las botellas, los cuadros, las plantas... Todo lo que había en ese pequeño lugar. Pero entonces entró en una habitación parecida a un almacén pequeño, donde encontró un par de cargas de C4.

- Fuegos artificiales... -sonrió maliciosamente-. Tengo una idea.

Poco después salió del bar y entró en el coche. Le devolvió el arma tan sólo entrar con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya está? -preguntó Collin algo extrañado.

- Sí, todo listo -dijo sin perder la sonrisa-. Por cierto, será mejor que salgamos de aquí, y rápido.

- ¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó Lisbon con desconfianza.

Collin encendió el motor y salió del aparcamiento no muy convencido. Jane se giró hacia Lisbon.

- Cariño, ni que no me conocieras -dijo sonriendo.

Y justo después de que lo dijera el bar explotó en mil pedazos, afectando también a los edificos de al lado. Jane se asustó un poco por el ruido, aunque nada comparado con el salto que dieron Collin y Lisbon sobre el asiento.

- ¡Tío, te has lucido! -dijo eufórico-. ¿De donde has sacado los explosivos?

- Los encontré en el almacén y se me ocurrió utilizarlos.

- No está mal, lo reconozco, no ha estado nada mal. Ahora ya sois de los nuestros. La siguiente fase consiste en acabar con Gator. ¿Habéis oído hablar de Gator?

Después de una información bastante importante volvieron al hotel. Entre unas cosas y otras ya era casi la hora de comer. Así pues, pidieron la comida en la habitación. Cho y Van Pelt no tardaron en aparecer. Rigsby les siguió de cerca. Puesto que ninguno había comido Cho trajo comida para más de dos, así que mientras Lisbon les comentaba la informació obtenida iban picoteando un poco.

- Sabemos que trafican con coches. No sabemos qué hacen con ellos, tan sólo que los transportan de un lado a otro y que vienen de diversos puntos. También hemos observado que tienen muchas armas militares, y eso podría ser un problema.

- ¿Una filtración en la armada? -comentó Van Pelt.

- Eso parece -dijo Jane dando un trago de su vino tinto.

- ¿Del ejército americano? -preguntó Cho.

- Sí, y del ruso también -afirmó Lisbon-. Tico era un recuperador, un atracador de coches.

- Aunque a estas horas ya debe de estar en el hospital, o incluso en el depósito -comentó como si nada Jane.

Todos le miraron unos instantes y luego Lisbon prosiguió.

- Van Pelt, ¿has averiguado algo sobre Kate?

- Su nombre es Katherin Becker. Tan sólo se sabe que ha estado en diversas bandas, aunque la última fue hace un par de años. La cosa se complicó cuando, según he leído, había unos mejicanos que debían dinero a la banda. Ella estaba al mando de ésta. Los mejicanos cogieron a unos cuantos chicos e irían matando uno cada hora hasta que se les perdonara la deuda.

- ¿Y lograron convencerla? -preguntó Rigsby.

- Una hora después mataron al primero. Sin embargo, dos horas más tarde el almacén explotó. Se ve que Kate lo preparó todo ella misma. Les dijo que tenían tres minutos para salir. Y atentos al dato, Collin fue el único que salió vivo de allí dentro. El resto están muertos.

- Así que tenían al novio -comentó Cho.

- Al principio no eran nada -dijo Van Pelt-. Lo que surgiera surgió después de aquello.

Se quedaron pensativos durante un rato. Lisbon decidió proseguir con las fotografías e información valiosa sobre Gator que les había dado Collin. Las expuso sobre la mesa una tras otra.

- Este es Gator -dijo pasándoles una foto suya-. Kate lo utiliza como punto de referencia para contactar con una banda de Miami llamada South Beach, pero al parecer Gator la cagó en su último trato -les dió otra foto-. Éste yate es suyo.

- Vaya -dijo Rigsby-. Es enorme.

- Kate quiere abrirle una vía para ajustar cuentas antes de volver a utilizarlo para hacer tratos -explicó ésta vez Jane.

- ¿Lo utiliza como intermediario? -preguntó Cho.

- No tiene más remedio -contestó Lisbon-. Van a recibir veinte, treinta coches de Europa. Se necesita mucha gente para mover tanto material -dijo mirándoles.

- Pero no sabemos quien los quiere, ¿verdad? -dijo Van Pelt.

- Tendremos que dejarles a sus anchas para averiguarlo -dijo de repente Jane.

- ¿Y Logan lo ha organizado todo él sólo? -preguntó Rigsby.

Lisbon se quedó pensativa, aunque Jane intervino con una de sus brillantes deducciones.

- No -dijo en un tono algo pasota-. Es demasiado gordo para ésta mafia, no tienen semejantes contactos -meditó unos instantes-. Pero trabajan para alguien que sí los tiene -miró a Lisbon-. El problema es saber quién.

- Es decir, Logan no está en la cima de la pirámide -resumió Rigsby.

- Y hay que averiguar quién es -dijo Cho.

- ¿Por qué será que algo me dice que esto va a ser más largo de lo previsto? -preguntó Lisbon irónicamente mirando a Jane.

- ¿Y por qué me miras a mí? -preguntó divertido-. ¿A caso tengo yo la culpa de que haya más gente detrás de ésto?

Todos sonrieron y siguieron comiendo. Ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar órdenes de la mafia.

Esa misma tarde, en un hotel de la ciudad, Arthur Ramírez, el gangster al que la mayoría de los gangsters les gustaría aniquilar, se dirigía al ascensor con su inseparable guardaespaldas, James Transler. No va a ninguna parte sin él. James es el típico abaricioso, calculador, y sobre todo sumamente leal guardaespaldas. O al menos lo habías sido hasta ahora. Justo después de entrar en el ascensor y que las puertas de éste se cerraran, James sacó su pistola con silenciador y disparó a la cabeza de Arthur. Qué ironóa ser asesinad por la persona que se encarga de que otros no te asesinen. Para que digan que te puedes fiar te los guardaespaldas.


	5. El yate de Gator

Antes de nada, una pequeña aclaración:

Tal vez algunos os preguntásteis al principio que por qué no puse eso de _El Mentlaista no me pertenece_ etc. Sólo deciros que no lo he puesto, y no creo que lo ponga en otros fics que escriba más adelante, porque es obvio que no me pertenece, ni a mí ni a nadie de ésta web. El creador es Bruno Heller, y creo que todos sabemos perfectamente que, si escribimos sobre ésta serie, es evidente que no es de nuetra propiedad.

No quiero que nadie se lo tome como una ofensa a la serie o al mismo director. Claro que hay que decir que es su obra maestra, pero el caso es que todo el mundo ya sabe que es su obra maestra, y no la nuestra.

A parte de eso, agradeceros los reviews y que le dediquéis tiempo a mis historias. ¡Gracias! ;)

* * *

**Cap. 5: El yate de Gator.**

A la mañana siguiente Kate mandó un mensaje al número de Jane: "9am en Pacific Park. No os retraséis". Puesto que esa noche no fue tan tensa como la anterior y el despertar fue algo menos incómodo, se pusieron a ello en seguida. Lisbon alertó del aviso a Cho y Van Pelt, los cuales les siguieron con la furgoneta, como de costumbre. A las nueve menos diez ya estaban en la entrada, donde al cabo de unos minutos apareció Kate.

- Hoy va a ser un día movidito -dijo con una sonrisa desafiante-. Seguidme.

Se miraron no muy convencidos, pero no podían negarse. Así pues, obedecieron sin dudarlo. Lisbon dirigió una mirada a la furgoneta, donde reconoció a Cho asintiendo con la cabeza. Bajaron a la playa, bajo el puente de madera donde están algunas de las atracciones. Allí se encontraron con Collin, Nathan y Spike vestidos con una camiseta de nilon y un chaleco antibalas encima, juntamente con arneses en las piernas para llevar ametralladoras de apoyo. Estaban cargando sus armas cerca de la orilla, donde había una lancha motora. Se acercaron a ellos y Kate le dió un beso a Collin antes de ir a por su equipo de asalto.

- Ya estamos todos -dijo Nathan guardándose una pistola en el cinturón.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? -preguntó Jane.

- Vais no, colega, vamos -puntualizó Spike con dos equipos en las manos-. Ponéoslos.

Aquello se ponía interesante. Su primera misión oficial dentro de la mafia. Jane y Lisbon los cogieron y se liberaron de algo de ropa para ir más cómodos. Suerte que Lisbon se había puesto pantalones, que sinó tendría que ir con falda media, y eso limitaría bastante los movimientos. Mientras se ponían los equipos, Collin se acercó a ellos.

- La tarea es sencilla. Hay que volar el yate de Gator, literalmente hablando, por supuesto. Nathan inutilizará el sistema eléctrico desde el portátil, así que las cámaras quedarán inutilizadas -dijo mirándole-. Tenemos tres cargas de explosivos C4 de dos kilos cada uno.

- ¿Crees que será suficiente? -intervino Lisbon-. Es un yate muy grande.

- Lo sé, y es aquí donde la cosa se complica. Habrá que colocarlos en lugares clave de la embarcación.

- Y la embarcación está llena de hombres de Gator -dijo Kate cargando su arma con una sonrisa.

- Conclusión -intervino Nathan-, hay que cargarse a todo el mundo y en cuanto el barco esté limpio, ¡bum!

- Más o menos -dijo Collin-. Hay tres cargas y somos seis, así que vamos a hacer parejas. Vosotros dos iréis juntos -dijo refiriéndose a Jane y Lisbon-, Kate, conmigo. Nathan, ya sabes con quién -dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, tío! -dijo a modo de fastidio.

- Ven con papá -bromeó Spkie.

Todos hicieron una pequeña sonrisa, incluidos Jane y Lisbon. Subieron a la lancha y pusieron rumbo al yate que se veía a una distancia considerable. Jane era quien conducía la lancha, Nathan se preparaba para inutilizar el sistema eléctrico y los demás comenzaban a mentalizarse. Sin embargo, Nathan llamó a Collin a parte disimuladamente. Acababa de detectar minas submarinas a diez metros del casco del yate. Nadie podría acercarse a él a menos de que las desconectara. Collin frunció el ceño buscando una solución, y al ver a Jane la encontró. Se acercó a él mientras que se acababan de preparar.

- ¿Eres buen nadador?

- No he ganado los Juegos Olímpicos pero no se me da mal.

- ¿Aguantas la respiración más de treinta segundos?

- Mi récord está en cuarenta y cinco.

- De acuerdo, pues me vas a ayudar. Hemos detectado unas minas submarinas a diez metros del casco. Hay que desconectar los sensores. Hay dos, y hay que hacerlo a la vez. ¿Te ves capaz?

Antes de contestar Jane miró a Lisbon de reojo, la cual ignoraba aquello completamente. Accedió a hacerlo y Collin le dió un toque en el hombro. Se fue hacia Nathan y se lo comunicó. Lisbon se dió cuenta del susurro entre él y Nathan, así que se levantó y fue a ver a Jane.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Pero antes de responder Collin le lanzó unas gafas a Jane.

- Nos toca -dijo preparándose para saltar.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? -preguntó Lisbon mirando a Jane con desconfianza.

- Tan sólo vamos a desactivar unos sensores -dijo quitándole importancia

- ¿Sensores? ¿Bajo el agua?

- Sí, sensores que activan unas minas. Lo peor que puede pasar es que estallen, así que no te preocupes -dijo mientras se ponía las gafas.

- ¿Minas? Jane, ¿te has vuelto loco?

- ¡Eh! -gritó Collin-. ¡Espavila, Romeo!

Y se lanzó al agua. Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia donde se había tirado, y fue cuando Nathan se dirigió a Jane.

- Tranquilo, yo la cuidaré por ti -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Espero que no haga falta, pero gracias -dijo imitándole. Miró a Lisbon y se acercó a su mejilla simulando un beso-. Estaré bien.

Y se lanzó al agua de cabeza. Lisbon se apoyó en la barandilla. "Éste hombre acabará conmigo un día de éstos" pensó mirando las burbujas que salían del agua. Bajo el océano Pacífico, Collin ya había llegado hasta el primer sensor cuando Jane comenzó a nadar hacia el otro rápidamente. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos miró a Collin esperando el momento de apretar el botón. Contaron hasta tres y lo apretaron a la vez. La luz roja de las minas indicó que se habían desactivado. Subieron a la superfície después de aguantar algo más de medio minuto sin respirar, medio minuto que se les hizo eternos a los que estaban arriba. Salieron a la superfície y les ayudaron a subir. Les dieron una toalla a cada uno. Kate, quien estaba en los controles de navegación, se acercó al yate hasta llegar a la popa, donde había una escalerita que les venía de perlas para subir al barco. Nathan dió el visto bueno y desactivó el sistema eléctrico del yate.

Todos cogieron su arma favorita y se separaron. El yate tenía tres plantas: la superior, la media y la inferior. Se dividieron por partes. Collin y Kate fueron a la superior, donde se encontraba la sala de control. Jane y Lisbon siguieron en la planta media. Su objetivo era el camerino que pasaba justo por el lado de las tuberías de gas. Y Nathan y Spike bajaron a la zona inferior, a por la sala de máquinas. Se mantenían en contacto a través de unos pinganillos diseñados por el mismo Nathan. Sin embargo, no tardaron en oírse los primeros disparos. Provenían de la zona superior.

- Collin y Kate ya se han topado con ellos -comentó Jane.

- Sí, y nosotros no creo que tardemos mucho -dijo Lisbon con los cinco sentidos alerta-. Jane, no te despegues de mí, ¿vale?

- Lisbon, sé que no tengo experiencia en armas ni nada de ésto, pero si tienes que protegerte y encima a mí también vamos a acabar mal -se enganchó a una pared sigilosamente-. Ya es hora de que aprenda a utilizar un arma como es debido.

- Creo que te ha entrado agua en los pulmones -dijo Lisbon mirándole de reojo.

- Va en serio. No quiero que me protejas. Voy a hacerlo yo solo -dijo con decisión.

Y por hablar casi recibe un balazo de uno de los hombres de Gator. Se pusieron a cubierto tras la puerta del primer camarote con las armas en alto. Lisbon sacó la cabeza tras la puerta para analizar la situación. Habían tres hombres armados con Heckler & Koch MP5N, ametralladoras de la marina. Aquello no le gustó en absoluto, pero Jane tenía razón. No podía estar pendiente de los enemigos y de él a la vez, así que pasó al plan B.

- De acuerdo, clase rápida de tiro -disparó un par de balas para cubrir terreno-. Punto uno, cuando apuntes hazlo con las dos manos, una cogiendo el arma y la otra aguantándola por debajo para mantenerla recta.

Jane se puso tal como le había dicho. Lisbon volvió a disparar, y ésta vez le dió a uno.

- Buen disparo.

- Gracias. Punto dos, mantén los dos ojos abiertos, tanto para a puntar como para disparar. Cuando te diga, saca la cabeza y dispara.

Lisbon disparó de nuevo hasta que logró hacer caer al segundo. Tan sólo quedaba uno, y esperó a que se quedara sin munición para darle la señal a su compañero.

- ¡Ahora!

Jane, puesto que se había dado cuenta de ello y también de que el hombre se encontraba en una situación vulnerable, saltó en medio del pasillo con una rodilla en el suelo. Apuntó tal y como le había dicho Lisbon y abrió bien los ojos. Tan sólo disparó una bala, y le dió de pleno en el centro del pecho. Lisbon se quedó alucinada por aquel tiro tan certero, aunque en lugar de felicitarle, tal y como se esperaba Jane, Lisbon le dió una colleja.

- ¡Au! -se puso la mano en la nuca-. ¿Y eso a qué viene? Le he dado.

- ¡Idiota! Si hubiera sido un enemigo con el arma cargada te hubiera matado.

- Lo sé, y por eso he aprovechado la ocasión para lucirme un poco -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-. Además -amplió su sonrisa mirándola a los ojos-, tú no dejarías que eso ocurriera.

Lisbon estuvo a punto de lanzarlo por la borda, aunque Jane tuvo suerte de que Nathan interviniera en ése momento a través del pinganillo.

- Chicos, hemos terminado aquí abajo. Hemos puesto el temporizador a cinco minutos.

- ¿Cómo os va, novatos? -preguntó ésta vez Spike.

- Estamos llegando -dijo Lisbon caminando cautelosamente por el pasillo-. Dádnos dos minutos.

Pero entonces dos hombres salieron al fondo del pasillo, lo que les obligó a cubrirse tras unas mesas que había con floreros, los cuales acabaron hechos trizas.

- Que sean tres -dijo Jane cubriéndose de los cristales que iban cayendo.

- De acuerdo -dijo Nathan-. Collin, ¿cómo os va a vosotros?

- Más o menos como a ellos -se oyeron disparos de fondo-. Tres minutitos y algo de ayuda no estaría de más.

- De acuerdo, ahora subimos.

Al final Jane le pilló el tranquillo a ésto de disparar y, junto con Lisbon, se cargaron un total de ocho hombres. No les mataron, al menos no a todos, pero sí que los dejaron tendidos en el suelo. Entraron en el camarote correspondiente, donde se encotnraron con una pequeña sorpresa. Un tiarrón de dos metros, cuadrado como un armario y más imponente que Spkie, estaba sentado leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Lisbon y Jane se quedaron de piedra, y más cuando el hombre les miró.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Jane.

- Dímelo tú, genio -sarcasmeó Lisbon casi sin articular.

El hombre se levantó y se acercó a ellos, los cuales tuvieron que levantar sus cabezas para mirarle a la cara.

- Hola -saludó sonriente Jane-. Verás, tan sólo queremos entrar ahí, colocar una cosita al lado de esas tuberias e irnos. No tardaremos nada.

Pero era como hablarle a una pared. Así pues, Lisbon obtó por la segunda opción. Se puso en guardia y le dió dos puñetazos en el estómago, un golpe en las costillas y otro en el muslo derecho. Jane hizo una mueca de dolor, aunque el hombre ni siquiera se movió del sitio.

- Me lo haces a mí y me dejas para el arrastre -dijo Jane. Se dirigió al hombre-. ¿Eres Superman o algo así?

El hombre le miró, aunque no dijo nada. Lisbon dió un paso atrás.

- Pues probaremos con la kriptonita -miró al hombre-. A ver si puedes con ésto.

Se adelantó de un salto y le dió un buen golpe en la entrepierna. Ahí todo lo Superman que era por fuera se transformó en el equivalente a nada. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Realmente le había dado con ganas. Jane, que estaba apoyado en el marco, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

- Con lo de antes me dejabas para el arrastre, pero con ésto me matas -se estremeció un poco-. ¡Qué golpe, por Dios!

- Supongo que ésto demuestra que por mucho Superman que seas siempre hay un punto débil -dijo con una sonrisa triunfante-. Dame la carga.

Jane abrió la bolsa y le entregó el C4. No tuvieron que porner temporizador, pues la primera explosión desataría una reacción en cadena. Volvieron por donde habían venido sin toparse con nadie. Les quedaban dos minutos. Mientras, arriba, Collin ya había puesto la carga, pero él y Kate habían quedado aislados en la sala de control. Les disparaban sin cesar y la munición comenzaba a escasear. Sin embargo, Kate se empezaba a mosquear, y en cuanto Nathan les dijo que no podían subir y que les quedaba un minuto y medio decidió cortar por lo sano. Se puso tras la mesa de mando y sacó una granada. Collin se tapó los oídos y abrió la boca para que no le explotaran los tímpanos. Kate la lanzó a través de una ventanilla rota e hizo lo mismo que Collin. Pero no contó con que la onda expansiva rompiera todos los cristales de la zona, incluído el panorámico que había detrás suyo, pues estaban en el puente de mando, en primera línea de fuego. Afortunadamente Collin tuvo reflejos y se puso encima de Kate, logrando protegerla de los cristales. En cuanto ya no les pitaron los oídos sacaron la cabeza para inspeccionar el perímetro. No había nadie más a parte de ellos dos. Collin se levantó primero y se giró hacia Kate.

- ¿De donde la has sacado? -preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.

- Una mujer siempre tiene recursos inesperados -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Estás bien? -sacó un pañuelo de ropa-. Te has cortado.

- Estoy bien, gracias.

Kate le limpió algunos restos de cristales y luego volvieron a la realidad. Les quedaban cuarenta segundos. Dieron marcha atrás hasta llegar a la cubierta superior, desde donde vieron a Spike y Nathan abriéndose paso a tiros, y justo detrás a Jane y Lisbon haciendo lo mismo. Bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia lo más rápido que pudieron. Mientras, sus compañeros llegaron hasta la popa, donde se encontraron con un nuevo problema, aunque no tan nuevo para Jane y Lisbon.

- Otra vez no... -suspiró Lisbon.

El hombretón de antes se interponía entre ellos y la lancha como una pared de hormigón. Ninguno de los que había allí había visto antes a un hombre tan descomunal, ni siquiera Spike. Tan sólo quedaban treinta segundos, y luchar con él era prácticamente imposible. Entonces llegaron Kate y Collin, poniéndose al lado de la fila que habían formado ante el hombre denominado como el gigante de hierro.

- Quedan menos de treinta segundos -dijo Collin.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? -preguntó Jane al verle los cortes.

- Un cristal. No es nada -entonces se fijó en el hombre-. ¿Y éste armario?

- Dejádmelo -dijo Spike adelantándose dos pasos.

- Te hará trizas -dijo Nathan.

- Eso habrá que verlo.

- No hay tiempo -dijo Lisbon.

Sin embargo, Kate ya se hartó de todo-. Oh, ¡por favor!

Se acercó decidida al hombre e hizo lo mismo que Lisbon. Patada en la entrepierna y listo. Todos reaccionaron cerrando los ojos soltando un gran "uh", igual que Jane. Saltaron casi literalmente por encima del pobre hombre, retorciéndose de dolor por segunda vez, y subieron a la lancha.

- Qué golpe -dijo Nathan aún con la expresió de dolor en el rostro.

- Lo llevan en los genes, por lo que veo -pensó Jane en voz alta.

Cuando todos subieron Collin puso la lancha al máximo, pues les quedaban a penas diez segundos. Les fue de poco, incluso les llegó el aire de la onda expansiva, pero sobrevivieron. Volvieron a la costa, justo debajo de Pacific Park. Se cambiaron de ropa, borraron posibles huellas e hundieron la lancha. Jane se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Había aprendido a defenderse y a disparar en una hora. No le gustaba tener que matar a nadie, aunque sabía que los hombres caídos no los habían matado ni él ni Lisbon, y eso le reconfortaba, igual que el saber que ahora podría defender a Lisbon si se daba el caso.

Eran ya cerca de la una del mediodía cuando salieron al paseo marítimo, todos con gafas de sol al estilo "Los hombres de Harrelson". Jane y Lisbon ya estaban pensando en una escusa para volver al hotel cuando Nathan alzó los brazos victorioso.

- ¡Y ahora a comer! -dijo eufórico.

- Es verdad, hay que ir al restaurante -dijo Collin-. Cuando completamos una misión con éxito -se dirigió a Jane y Lisbon- solemos ir a comer a un restaruante donde pagando un menú de coste mínimo accedes al buffet libre.

- ¡Puedes coger lo que quieras, la cantidad que quieras y repetir tantas veces como quieras! -explicó Nathan con una gran sonrisa.

- Eres como un niño -dijo Spike mirándole de reojo.

- Lo sé -dijo sonriente-. ¿A que es genial?

Spike miró al frente-. Me pones enfermo.

- Nosotros hacemos algo parecido -dijo Jane con las manos en los bolisllos del pantalón.

- Pues entonces sabéis lo que es saborear una victoria -dijo Kate-. Hay gente que no entiende éste tipo de tradiciones.

"Nosotros las entendemos perfectamente, siempre que cerramos un caso pedimos pizza" pensó Jane con una sonrisa. Se detuvieron en un cruce, pues depende de lo que hicieran tomarían una calle u otra.

- ¿Qué decís? -prosiguió Collin-. ¿Venís a comer?

Lisbon sabía que Cho y Van Pelt ya no estaban guardándoles las espaldas, que les esperaban en el hotel. Aunque dijera que sí debería avisarles, y no sabía cómo. Jane, por el contrario, mostraba una gran sonrisa, y le pedía con la mirada que aceptara la invitación. Sin embargo, un mensaje en el móvil de Lisbon la hizo apartar un momento del grupo. Era de Jane. "¿Cómo ha podido teclear con una mano en el bolsillo de unos tejanos? Y sin mirar las letras" pensó mirándole de reojo. En el mensaje ponía: "ya he avisado a los chicos, así que no te preocupes". ¡Éste hombre la llevaba de cabeza! Volvió con él y los demás guardándose el teléfono.

- Era sólo publicidad de la operadora -dijo convincentemente-. ¿Nos vamos?

Todos sonrieron y se dirigieron al restaruante. Las ganas de Lisbon de querer estrangular a Jane iban en aumento, y no sabía si iba a poder aguantarse mucho más. Sin embargo, cuando vió toda esa comida, olvidó todos los nervios pasados en los últimos quince minutos. Se sentaron en una mesa y fueron por turnos a por la comida. La verdad era que no tenían la impresión de estar en una mafia. En el fondo eran buenos chicos, nada comparado con el Padrino y toda la película que se habían imaginado. Sin duda eran buena gente que se había desviado de la senda correcta, viviendo al otro lado del mundo, bajo presiones y jugándose la vida cada dos por tres. Realmente era estimulante saber que no estás hecho de cristal. Pero no podían confraternizar mucho, puesto que, buenos o malos, eran delincuentes, y eso era algo que Lisbon sabía muy bien, aunque ya no lo tenía tan claro.


	6. Juego sucio

**Cap. 6: Juego sucio.**

Al día siguiente, en la Jefatura de policia de Los Ángeles, la gente iba arriba y abajo sin parar. Entre ellos, había alguien en especial, alguien que llevaba un paquete en la mano, y ese alguien era Gator. Se juntó a un grupo de gente que se dirigía a la salida, pasando justo por el lado del mostrador, donde dejó el paquete sin ser visto por nadie. El policia que estaba en recepción, cuando se giró, se quedó pasmado al ver el paquete, pues cinco segundos antes no estaba. Miró si era de alguien, pero nadie mostró interes por él. Se lo acercó al oído para comprovar que no fuera una bomba. No, aquello no era ningún artefacto electrónico. Lo que Gator dejó en ese paquete era suficiente información como para pillar a Los Rufianes de Santa Mónico en el momento justo. Una hora y un lugar para pillarles con las manos en la masa. El único problema era que los chicos de abajo no sabían que Jane y Lisbon eran de los buenos, en especial los que se encargaban de vigilar las cámaras de seguridad del punto de encuentro, donde el último de los coches a recuperar aguardaba en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial. Ésta vez fueron Jane, Lisbon y Kate.

_-_ Mira, fíjate -comentó uno de los policías observándoles a través de cámaras-. Ven un coche con buena pinta y van a por él sin pensarselo dos veces. Caerán en la trampa de pleno, como si el largo brazo de la ley fuera a estar ahí justo para trincarles.

- Tienes razón, pero creo que has visto demasiadas películas, amigo -dijo riendo el policía de al lado.

- Puede ser -contestó riendo también-. ¿Has visto a la chica?

- ¿Cual de ellas?

- Las dos -ambos se rieron-. Yo las arrestaría sólo por estar buenas.

- Claro. Seguro que ni siquiera acabaste la enseñanza primaria.

Pero antes de que su compañero le contestara, Jane forzó la cerradura del coche y Lisbon se subió al volante. Kate se puso de copiloto y Jane detrás. Los policías bajaron de la nube y se levantaron de un salto. Dieron la alarma y un montón de policías entraron en los grandes almacenes. Jane fue el primero en oír las sirenas.

- ¿Ese ruido no es...?

- Mierda, ¡es una trampa! -gritó de repente Kate-. Vámonos, ¡ya!

Pero no podían salir por donde habían entrado, pues estaba lleno de policías. Tendrían que cruzar el centro comercial y salir por la entrada oeste.

- No te detengas por nada ni nadie -dijo Kate sacando su pistola-. Yo te abriré camino. Sasha -se giró hacia Jane-, debajo del asiento de Alysa hay armas y munición. Coge la que necesites.

- De acuerdo -dijo bajando la ventanilla.

- Comienza el espectáculo -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando entraron por la zona de las tiendas se encontraron con un montón de policias dispersados, aunque sin gente, lo que le hacía la tarea más fácil a Lisbon. Habían restringido toda la zona, así que como mucho tan sólo atropellaría a un par de agentes inexpertos. Cruzó todo el centro comercial mientras que Kate iba disparando a algunos agentes y Jane disparaba al aire, aunque a uno le dió sin querer. La salida estaba en la planta de abajo, pero no podía bajar por las escaleras porque los policías habían montado una especie de barricadas en ellas. Aunque a Lisbon se le ocurrió la típica idea alocada que sólo se le podía ocurrir a Patrick Jane.

- Agarraos fuerte.

Ambos obedecieron, pues vieron que se precipitaba directa al balcón que conectaba con la larga terraza del restaurante de al lado. Puesto que no había nadie salvo un par de personas al final de todo, pensó que sería una buena pista de aterrizaje. Aceleró aún más y fue directa hacia la gran ventana. La atravesó e hizo lo mismo que en la prueba, es decir, volar. Pero esta vez cayó con estilo. Aterrizó sobre las cuatro ruedas y derrapó en el jardín que había un poco antes del final, dejando a los dos hombres que había pasmados.

Derrapó de nuevo y salió a la carretera sin bajar la velocidad. Jane estaba sin palabras. Era increíble lo que Lisbon era capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, la cosa no acababa ahí. Dos coches patrulla aparecieron tras ellos. Comenzaba la persecución. Pero con un par de giros oportunos Lisbon logró despistarlos sin problemas.

- He de reconocerlo -dijo Kate-. Lo haces bien, muy bien.

- Gracias -dijo Lisbon con una sonrisa.

Puso rumbo al local donde les llevaron por primera vez, pues se habían ganado el privilegio de saber la dirección de éste. Aparcó el coche acribillado por las balas en la parte trasera para no llamar la atención de la gente. Los tres bajaron del coche y entraron por detrás, donde Logan Rise les recibió en persona.

- ¿Cómo os ha ido?

- Lo siento, pero nos habían tendido una trampa -explicó Kate.

Logan hizo un suspiro profundo-. ¿Y el coche?

- Está detrás -dijo Jane-, aunque parece más un colador que un coche, la verdad.

Logan le miró y luego miró a Kate-. ¿Tiene arreglo?

- Gastaríamos más en arreglaro que en perder uno de los coches, la verdad.

- Está bien -hizo una pausa-. Alysa -miró a Lisbon-, tira el coche al agua. No debemos dejar pruebas ahora que lo saben todo.

- De acuerdo.

- Sasha ve con ella. Después salid de allí e iros a casa. Por el momento no os necesito.

Ambos asintieron y se marcharon. Kate les indicó un lugar en el que podrían dejar el coche sin preocuparse de que nadie lo encontrara. Sin embargo, ir con un coche acribillado por la calle era completamente inusual, aún tratándose de Los Ángeles. Pasaron por un cruce donde se encontraba un coche patrulla, el cual encendió las sirenas y comenzó a perseguirles. Lisbon no podía detenerse, puesto que no sabría qué decirle, y la verdad tampoco serviría, pues sus carnés de identidad les identificaban como Alysa Simos y Sasha Alexander. Así pues, aceleró aún más.

- Eeeh... Lisbon -dijo Jane-. ¿Qué haces?

- No podemos dejar que nos detengan.

Entonces apareció otro coche patrulla por otra esquina. Casi se choca contra él, pero Lisbon dió un giro de volante y lo esquivó con elegancia. Ahora sí que ya no podían echarse atrás. Mientras esquivaba a los vehículos que seguían las normas de velocidad establecias por Tráfico, otro coche patrulla les vió pasar a esa velocidad de vértigo, y no dudó en encender las luces e ir a por ellso. Estaban tan sólo a tres calles del lugar, donde una rampa en dirección al mar se veía al final de la calle. Pero no podían saltar, pues si lo hacían deberían saltar antes del coche, y ahí les detendrían seguro. Así que Lisbon tuvo que ideárselas para deshacerse de ellos.

- ¿Pero se puede saber quién pasa la información confidencial entre las brigadas? -maldijo Lisbon-. Llama a Harris.

- No tengo su número en mi móvil.

- Coge el mío. Está en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

Jane tuvo que quitarse el cinturón para maniobrar. Se apoyó al borde de su asiento y alargó la mano sobre las piernas de Lisbon para alcanzar su bolsillo. Lorgó alcanzar el teléfono sin rozarla demasiado, pero entonces Lisbon giró brúscamente y Jane se estampó contra ella, haciendo que casi perdiera el control del coche y también que se ruborizara un poco tras rozarse las caras.

- ¡Jane, ten cuidado! -dijo refiriéndose al coche.

- ¡Lo siento! -se incorporó y cogió por fin el maldito móvil-. Lo tengo.

Buscó el número de Harris en la agenda apoyándose con una mano en la guantera, pues Lisbon seguía intentando despistar a sus perseguidores y él no se había puesto el cinturón. Marcó el teléfono automático.

- Harris -respondió al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Lisbon?

- No -puso el manos libres-, soy Jane.

- ¿Jane?¿Pero cómo eres tan imprudente de llamarme al móvil?¿Es que a caso no has pensado en que te pueden tener controlado o qué?

Sin embargo, Lisbon pasó olímpicamente de lo que acababa de decir su compañero-. ¿Pero tú qué clase de personal tienes?

- ¿Qué?¿A qué viene eso? -preguntó extrañado-. ¿Y esas sirenas? ¿Os persigue la policia de Los Ángeles?

- Sí -dijo Jane en un tono de desprecio.

- Se suponía que todos los policias relacionados, tanto los de Sacramento como los de Los Ángeles, estarían al tanto de que somos de los buenos -dijo Lisbon mirando por el retrovisor.

- Y eso hicimos.

- Si no estamos con la banda no tienen por qué perseguirnos.

- Lo sé, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que ha...

- ¿También se lo comunicásteis a los responsalbes de tráfico? -interrumpió Jane.

- Eso no lo sé, pero escuchad -pero entonces oyó cómo recibían un golpe por detrás de uno de los coches patrulla-. ¿Os han embestido?

- ¡Sí! -gritó Lisbon-. Y me estoy comenzanda a hartar.

- Éstos pringados no tienen ni idea de que esto es una misión -dijo Jane-. ¿Les disparo?

- Te ha gustado ésto de disparar, ¿eh? -dijo Lisbon mirándole de reojo.

- ¡Pero cómo quieres disparar a los de tu mismo bando, animal! -se quejó Harris-. Intentad despistarlos. Hablaré con Hightower para aclarar las cosas.

- De acuerdo -dijo Lisbon-. Adiós.

Jane colgó y se guardó el móvil de Lsibon en su bolsillo. No quería volver a intentar guardárselo en el bolsillo del pantalón, más que nada por su propia seguridad. Tenían que deshacerse de los coches, y para eso tenían que pensar como auténticos fugitivos. Entonces a Jane se le ocurrió que, aumentando la velocidad y haciendo _slalom_ entre los coches, podría lograr que alguno de los tres coches se estrellara, y Lisbon lo logró. El segundo coche patrulla se comió el trasero de otro coche. Quedaban dos. Entonces Lisbon comenzó a jugar con la acera. Ahora arriba, ahora abajo, esquivando farolas, gente, árboles y póstes de electricidad. Increíblemente no le dió a nadie y logró que otro coche se chocara contra una farola, tirándola al suelo y esparciendo los cristales por la carretera. Sólo quedaba uno. En un cruce Lisbon no miró si venían coches por los lados, y un autobús se acercaba por la izquierda. Logró esquivarlo por los pelos, sin embargo el coche patrulla no. El coche quedó completamente inservible.

Sentir la explosión tras de sí fue una sensación rara para ambos. Un subidón de adrenalina les recorría las venas. Aquello les hacía hervir la sangre. Un cosquilleo les recorrió toda la espalda. Se estaban emocionando demasiado con eso de ser miembros de una mafia, y lo peor de todo era que eran buenos, muy buenos.

Lisbon dió la vuelta a la manzana y volvió al punto donde debía de dejar, o más bien lanzar, el coche. Vió la rampa al final de la calle y no lo pensó dos veces. Ambos sabían que justo antes de subir la rampa deberían saltar del vehículo. Lisbon aceleró hasta llegar a los 160km para que el coche se fuera lejos. Por suerte no había mucho tráfico, y pudo maniobrar sin problemas. Justoantes de que el coche subiera la rampa, Jane y Lisbon saltaron del coche, el cual se fue directo al agua, metros adentro del océano Pacífico. Sin embargo, ellos aterrizaron en un sitio blando, aunque desagradable. Aterrizaron justo en la basura. Por suerte ninguna de las bolsas estaba abierta, y puesto que se levantaron rápido el olor tampoco les acaparó. Se levantaron algo doloridos, pero sobre todo asqueados.

- Mira que hay sitios en los que caer, eh, pero no, tiene que ser precísamente éste -dijo Lisbon molesta adecentándose la ropa.

- Tengo que practicar más este tipo de cosas -dijo Jane mientras se levantaba-. ¿Crees que tendrían que añadir aterrizajes forzosos en la academia? -bromeó sacudiéndose la ropa.

- Pues no estaría de más -dijo Lisbon.

Después de adecentarse llamaron a un taxi para que les llevara de vuelta al hotel, donde se ducharon por turnos. Se cambiaron y pidieron la comida. Al rato aparecieron Cho y Van Pelt. El que tardó un poco más fue Rigsby. Se sentaron en el sofá como de costumbre y comenzó la reunión.

- La policía local no tiene ni idea de nuestra misión -explicó Lisbon- y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran intentando explicárselo, no ahora que estamos tan metidos.

- Podría ir uno de nosotros -propuso Rigsby.

- Lo había pensado -dijo Lisbon-, pero...

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo así su frase. Fue a por él. Era Hightower. Respondió y puso el manos libres para que todos pudieran escuchar.

- Agente Lisbon, Harris ya me ha informado de que usted y Jane han tenido problemas con la policia local.

- Sí, señora -afirmó Lisbon.

- ¿Han resultado heridos?

- No, estamos bien -se adelantó Jane-. Gracias por preguntar.

Hightower suspiró-. Lo hecho hecho está, y vamos a aprovecharnos de ello. Agente Lisbon, ¿qué han podido averiguar?

- Por el momento que alguien ha traicionado a la mafia.

- ¿Traicionado?

- Sí. Alguien ha explicado a la policia local que hoy iríamos a recoger uno de lo coches que necesitan.

- Gator nos ha tendido una trampa -explicó Jane.

- ¿Gator? -se extrañó Hightower.

- En parte es comprensible -dijo Van Pelt.

- ¿Comprensible? -preguntó Rigsby.

- Volaron su yate -respondió de forma obvia.

- Pero si quería ajustar cuentas, ¿por qué no reunir a algunos hombres y matarles? -preguntó Cho-. Es más efectivo.

- Pero es más retorcido lograr que encierren a tus perseguidores -dijo Jane.

- Igual que desacreditar a un poli es más inteligente que matarle -pensó Rigsby en voz alta.

- Lo sé -dijo Lisbon mirándole de reojo-. Jefa, si Gator es el soplón es casi seguro que ahora irán a por él.

- Si os mandaran a vosotros podríais arrestarle. Podría ser muy útil para pillar a toda la red de traficantes de vehículos implicados.

- No creo que lo hagan -dijo Jane-. Si quieren ajustar cuentas Logan mandará a alguien sin escrúpulos. Además -dió un trago de su vino tinto-, tengo entendido que Gator posee el último de los coches.

Al oírle decir eso todos se giraron hacia él. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Pero nadie dijo nada, pues la jefa estaba al otro lado y no podían permitirse el lujo de mantener secretos en su presencia, aunque fuera sólo de escucha.

- Está bien. Mantenedme informada.

- Así lo haremos, jefa -dijo Lisbon.

Ambos colgaron y, luego de guardárse el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, Lisbon se giró hacia Jane.

- ¿Cuando pensabas decirnos eso?

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Jane-. ¿Que Gator tiene...?

- ¡Sí! -interrumpió algo cabreada-. Te agradecería que si sabes algo más me lo contaras puesto que soy tu compañera en ésta misión y además tu jefa.

- Vale, lo siento -se disculpó sincero.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Cho.

- Escuché a Collin y Nathan hablando con Logan antes de irnos de allí.

_*** * * FLASHBACK * * ***_

- Collin, Nathan -ambos se giraron-. Tengo un trabajo para vosotros. Id a ver a Gator. Ha estado reconsiderando nuestra relación laboral. Tiene un coche que necesito que recojáis, el último. Os estará esperando en Long Beach, cerca de Queens Way. El dinero está en el maletín -dijo mostrándoselo-. Luego volved directos a aquí con los dos vehículos.

- De acuerdo -dijo Collin cogiendo el maletín.

- Coged la moto de atrás, así llegaréis antes y podremos zanjar el tema de una vez.

Se subieron en ella y Collin, puesto que era quien conducía, le dió el maletín a Nathan. Se despidió con la mirada de Kate y puso rumbo a Long Beach, saltándose algunos semáforos y señales de tráfico, sorteando coches, furgonetas, motos e incluso algun que otro camión. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a Shoreline Acuatic Park, se encontraron con dos hombres armados, seguramente hombres de Gator. Les dejaron pasar, aunque no muy simpáticos. Collin entró con la moto hasta llegar a un almacén, donde aparcó justo al lado de la puerta. Bajaron de la moto y miraron a su alrededor. No había nadie.

- Ésto no me gusta -dijo Nathan.

- Lo sé -entonces Collin vió una cámara en la pared en dirección a ellos-. Vamos.

Entraron dentro y ahí mismo estaba el coche. Era negro, deportivo y descapotable. No se detuvieron a observar el almacén, ya que lo único que había era algún palero, barriles y un primer piso destrozado, aparentemente vacío. Se fueron al despacho de Gator, al cual casi le da algo al verlos entrar tan decididos.

- Venimos a por el coche -dijo Collin.

Gator les miró y luego miró al maletín-. Tengo oídos en el muelle que dicen que Logan está moviendo material y que recibiréis algo pronto. ¿Es cierto?

Nathan hizo una pequeña sonrisa-. Puede ser.

Entonces le puso el maletín encima de la mesa. Gator estaba algo confuso, aunque lo abrió sin demora alguna.

- Bien -lo volvió a cerrar-. ¿Habéis venido solos?

Nathan y Collin se miraron.

- No -dijeron al unísono.

Ambos sacaron sus pistolas.

- También hemos traído un par de éstas -dijo Collin.

- No, si me refería a... -Gator se asustó un poco, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a éste tipo de cosas-. Logan está contento conmigo, ¿no? ¿Volvemos a como estabamos antes? -preguntó algo nervioso-. Será lo mejor.

Collin le apuntó con su arma-. Si viniéramos a matarte ya estarías muerto.

- Llaves -pidió impaciente Nathan.

- En el salpicadero -les indicó Gator con el dedo.

Nathan las cogió y ambos se fueron, dándole un gran alivio al calzonazos de Gator. Pero, y para su sorpresa, cuando salieron para recorger el coche, el primer piso estaba lleno de hombres de Gator, y todos armados.

- Qué cabrón -suspiró Nathan.

- ¡A cubierto! -advirtió Collin.

- ¡Disparad!

Todos abrieron fuego al mismo tiempo que Nathan y Collin se separaron y se cubrieron tras algunos barriles.

_*** * * FIN DEL FLASHBACK * * ***_

Mientras transcurría la reunión de los agentes del CBI y Los Rufianes de Santa Mónica comían tranquilamente, el móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió despreocupadamente, aunque cuando vió que se trataba de Collin mostró algo más de interés.

- ¿Tenéis el coche?

- Kate, ¡necesitamos refuerzos! Tenemos el coche y las llaves, pero los hombres de Gator nos están disparando y no sé cuanto podremos aguantar.

- De acuerdo. ¿Estáis en el puerto?

- Sí.

- No tardaremos -y colgó.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Spike desde el sofá-. ¿Se han perdido? -bromeó.

- Collin y Nathan están en apuros.

- ¿Donde están? -preguntó Spike levantándose del sofá.

- En el puerto.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Logan.

- Gator les ha tendido una trampa.

Logan amagó una sonrisa retorcida-. Reúne a los chicos, vamos para allá.

- ¿Aviso también a Sasha y Alysa? -preguntó Kate cogiendo sus cosas.

Logan meditó unos instantes-. Tienen media hora para llegar a Shoreline Acuatic Park.

- ¿Media hora? -preguntó Spike-. Jefe, de donde estamos a Shoreline Acuatic Park hay casi media hora conduciendo con el coche echando humo. Ellos se alojan al otro lado de la ciudad.

Logan sonrió-. Entonces tendrán que darse prisa e ir volando sobre el asfalto.


	7. Adiós, Gator: Hola, John el Rojo

**Cap. 7: Adiós, Gator. Hola, John el Rojo.**

Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt se fueron de la habitación, dejando así a Jane y Lisbon solos. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Al poco rato de irse Lisbon recibió un mensaje en su portátil. Una invitación de videollamada de parte de Hightower. Accedió mientras que Jane se apoyaba tras su silla.

- ¿Qué ocurre, jefa?

- Hay un caso nuevo en la zona de Los Ángeles que creo que tendríais que ver -se dirigió a Jane-. Jane, no quiero que te involucres, ¿me oyes? -miró a Lisbon-. Ninguno de los dos. Tan sólo quiero que me confirméis la identidad del asesino.

Al oír esa última frase Jane se extrañó un poco y pensó lo peor, aunque se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Hightower subió las fotos de la víctima a la pantalla de Lisbon, quien tan sólo ver la primera cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

- Oh, Dios... -dijo en un suspiro.

Miró a Jane de reojo. Estaba pálido. Sin duda era John el Rojo, y lo peor era que estaba a 600km de él. O eso pensaba Jane.

- Es él -dijo fríamente.

- No me lo puedo creer -dijo Lisbon-, está aquí.

- ¿Queréis decir que ha venido expresamente a Los Ángeles para que Jane forme parte de la investigación? -preguntó Hightower con un tono algo incrédulo.

- ¡Exacto! -Jane se giró con las manos en la cabeza-. Maldito cabrón... -maldijo entre dientes.

- De acuerdo, pero vosotros ahora estáis en una misión encubierta. No podéis involucraros.

- ¿Que no podemos? -dijo Jane acercándose a la pantalla-. Él nos ha venido a buscar. De algún modo se ha enterado de que nos hemos ido de Sacramento y ha decidido seguir su psicosis aquí.

- Los Ángeles es muy grande, Jane. No creo que os encuentre en menos de veinti cuatro horas.

- Pero jefa -intervino Lisbon- John el Rojo es capaz de encontrar a la mafia y contarles que somos policias.

- Y si eso ocurre la hemos cagado -pensó Hightower en voz alta-. De momento haced como si nada. Haré que los agentes Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt lo investiguen. Ahora están de camino a la escena del crimen. Ahora no os podrán cubrir las espaldas, así que tened cuidado.

- Pero jefa...

- Lo sé, agente Lisbon -interrumpió Hightower-. No es la primera vez que nos saltamos las reglas -miró a Jane-. Tan sólo espero no arrepentirme más adelante.

- Gracias, jefa.

Lisbon cerró la sesión y después el portátil. Entonces el móvil de Jane comenzó a sonar. Jane lo cogió. Era Kate.

- Collin y Nathan están en problemas. Tenéis treinta minutos para llegar a Shoreline Acuatic Park.

- ¿Shoreline Acuatic Park? Desde donde estamos hay tres cuartos de hora mínimo yendo rápido.

- Lo sé, y por eso espero que tengáis alas. No tardéis.

Y colgó. Jane miró el teléfono y luego a Lisbon.

- ¿Existen los coches con alas?

Lisbon le miró extrañada, aunque cuando le dijo lo que le acababa de decir Kate ambos salieron escopeteados de la habitación. Jane puso la dirección en el GPS, pues no sabían muy bien donde estaba. A Lisbon no le quedó otro remedio que saltarse todos los semáforos habidos y por haber, igual que las señales de tráfico. Jane le iba haciendo de copiloto de rally indicándole hacia donde tenía que ir. Por poco atropellan a dos personas, se comen a varios coches y causan desorden público, y aún tuvieron suerte de que no se cruzaron con nigún coche patrulla. Increíblemente llegaron treinta y cinco minutos después de la llamada. Se quedaron pasmados al verles allí tan sólo cinco minutos tarde. Habían dos coches con cinco hombres cada uno. Lisbon se puso al lado de donde se encontraba Logan, el cual esbozó una sonrisa en

verles.

- Aquí estamos -sonrió Jane chuleando un poco, mirándole.

- No está mal -dijo por la ventanilla baja sin ni siquiera mirarles-. Ahora empieza lo bueno. Seguidnos y preparad vuestras armas.

Los dos coches arrancaron quemando ruedas y Lisbon les imitó segundos después. Después de cruzar Queens Way se oyeron disparos procedentes del almacén, y por el ruido estridente se podría decir que se estaba librando una batalla campal. Derraparon justo donde la moto de Collin y salieron de los coches armados hasta los dientes. Jane y Lisbon pensaban que entrarían a lo bestia, todos a una, pero no. Logan fue más listo que eso.

- Will, ves con Garret y James por detrás. Sam, coge tu rifle de francotirador y colócate en aquel tejado. Dispara a través de la claraboya -sacó la pistola-. Fred, con a Sasha y Alysa, por la puerta este -cargó su colt-. Y Kate y Drew conmigo.

Todos se pusieron en marcha listos para disparar en cualquier momento. A través de un pinganillo que todos llevaban Logan les dijo que esperaran a la señal aún a sabiendas de todos aquellos disparos y también que Collin y Nathan podrían estar perfectamente muertos. Sin embargo, Lisbon se sentía como si estuviera en una misión de asalto del CBI. Los movimientos eran casi los mismos, aunque algo más bruscos. Jane, por otra parte, era como un niño con todo aquello, aunque la idea de tener que disparar, esquivar, cubrir y correr al mismo tiempo le daba algo de miedo.

Logan dió la señal y todos entraron. Eran tan sólo nueve hombres, pero de la forma de la que entraron parecían cien. Los hombres de Gator fueron cayendo uno tras de otro, y con la ayuda de Sam la faena fue más sencilla. Jane se limitó a disparar al aire, a ver si con algo de suerte le daba a alguno o con el doble de suerte a ninguno, pues aunque todos fueran mafiosos tampoco quería matar a nadie.

Kate se fue abriendo paso hasta llegar a Collin y Nathan, los cuales aún seguían vivitos y colenado.

- Ya era hora de que llegárais -se quejó Nathan.

- No pudimos llegar antes -se excusó Kate dándoles munición-. Tomad, creo que lo vais a necesitar.

Collin sonrió-. Cómo te quiero -dijo cogiéndola.

- Y yo aún más -dijo Nathan imitándole aún más sonriente.

Cuando todo acabó y hubo un relativo silencio, todos salieron de sus escondrijos. No habían matado a todos los hombres de Gator, pero sí herido de gravedad. Entonces Logan vió a Gator dirigirse a hurtadillas a la puerta de atrás con el maletín en la mano.

- ¡Eh! -disparó justo en el marco de la puerta, a escasos centímetros de él-. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

- Vaya, Logan, ¡hola! -saludó nervioso-. N-no te esperaba por aquí. Yo, yo ya me iba.

- Sí, eso veo -dijo tranquilamente-, pero con mi dinero.

Entonces Sam apareció por la puerta con el rifle cruzado en la espalda y empuñando una pistola, apuntando a Gator justo en el estómago. Le obligó a acercarse hacia Logan mientras que los demás se arreplegaban a su alrdededor, incluídos Jane y Lisbon. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué pasaría a partir de ahí, aunque una leve sonrisa en las caras de Nathan, Kate y los demás hombres les dió una mera idea. Aunque Collin mantenía su expresión seria en su rostro.

Cuando Gator estuvo frente a frente con Logan, no pudo evitar abrazarse al maletín, aunque no por avaricia, sinó por miedo a lo que podría pasar.

- Oye, lo siento, de verdad -se intentó disculpar-. Yo no quería que nada de ésto...

- El maletín -interrumpió Logan alargando su mano.

Gator se quedó algo pasmado, aunque reaccionó y se lo dió casi al instante-. Sí, toma. Es tuyo.

- Gracias.

Y justo después de "agradecérselo" levantó su arma y le disparó en la cabeza como si nada. Se desplomó en el suelo causando un leve eco. Después de eso todos se dispersaron, menos Jane y Lisbon, que se quedaron patidifusos. Ahora ya les había quedado claro que por muy buenos que pudieran ser eran gente sin escrúpulos, o al menos lo era Logan Rise, así que mejor no hacerle enfadar.

Collin se acercó al coche que tenían que recoger mientras que los demás volvían a los coches. Entonces Spkie se le acercó por detrás.

- ¿Está muy mal o qué?

- Tan sólo han dañado el maletero -dijo exáminandolo.

- No tiene muchos agujeros de bala, y la rueda pinchada se podría cambiar -dijo Kate poniéndose a su lado en jarras.

Entonces Collin se giró hacia Logan-. Jefe, creo que aún podría valernos.

- Está bien -dijo acercándose-. ¿Se puede conducir?

- Sí, tan sólo tiene una rueda pinchada.

- De acuerdo -entonces se fue hacia donde estaban Jane y Lisbon-. Chicos, realmente me habéis impresionado por venir tan rápido -miró a Lisbon-. Eres una conductora excepcional -Lisbon sonrió levemente-. Ahora podéis iros -dijo dándose la vuelta-, pero estad localizables.

- Claro -dijo Jane.

Todos se subieron en sus respectivos coches. Para desaparecer del todo sin dejar nada que les implicara, Collin se montó en el deportivo y Kate en la moto, pues la policía no tardaría en llegar. Sin embargo, antes de que Jane y Lisbon se marcharan, Collin se puso justo al lado de Jane, ventana con ventana.

- Mañana llegará el pedido de Niza junto con sus responsables.

- ¿Otra mafia? -preguntó Lisbon.

- Más o menos. Son un grupo organizado no muy fiables, pero con buenos contactos. Su llegada aquí está prevista sobre las doce del mediodía.

- ¿Por qué nos cuentas ésto? -preguntó ésta vez Jane-. Rise no nos ha dicho nada, y dudo que te haya dicho que nos lo comunicaras.

Collin sonrió y miró atrás. Ya no había nadie más con ellos-. Me caéis bien, chicos. Eso es todo.

Y desapareció al cabo de unos segundos. Jane miró a Lisbon, la cual no estaba muy convencida. Sin embargo, Jane esbozó una sonrisa.

- Le caemos bien.

Lisbon arqueó las cejas mirándole de reojo. Dió la vuelta con una medio sonrisa, pues no sabía si el comentario de Collin iba en serio o era sarcasmo puro y duro. Volvieron al hotel para informar de lo ocurrido y también de que llegaban los coches europeos a la mañana siguiente. Lisbon montó cámara y micrófono para hablar con Hightower cara a cara.

- ¿Entonces dices que mañana llegarán los coches?

- Así es, jefa -afirmó Lisbon.

- Podría mandar a un equipo y detenerlos allí mismo. Pillaríamos a las dos bandas de pleno y...

- Sí -interrumpió Jane-, pero nos quedaríamos con las ganas de saber quién está detrás de todo.

- Cierto -afirmó con desgana Hightower.

- Jefa, si me permite decir, creo que con una semana más podríamos coger a las dos bandas y también a quien hizo el pedido.

- Durante la comida hemos estado investigando un poco -interrumpió de nuevo Jane, aunque ésta vez no tan descarado-. Hace poco murió un tipo, al parecer importante, llamado Arthur Ramírez.

- No me suena ése nombre.

- Era un especie de empresario con buenos contactos exteriores -explicó Lisbon.

- ¿Empresario? -rió Jane-. Lisbon, ése tio era un gángster.

- Gángster o no era empresario.

- ¿Y qué es eso de "contactos exteriores"?

- Pues...

- Era un mafioso -la interrumpió-, es evidente que tiene que tener buenos contactos.

- Chicos -intervino Hightower, pues veía una discusión inminente-. ¿Qué tiene que ver éste hombre con todo ésto?

- Pues que al parecer estaba vinculado con Los Rufianes de Santa Mónica -explicó Lisbon mirando a Jane de reojo-. Le mataron de un disparo en la cabeza.

- Pero nadie sabe quién ha podido ser, ¿cierto? -dedujo Hightower.

- No me extraña -dijo Jane poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. Con tantos enemgios por ahí es normal que no sepan quién es el asesino. Aunque yo me decanto por su guardaespaldas.

- ¿Su guardaespaldas?

- James Transler -aclaró Lisbon-. ¿Pero por qué él? -preguntó mirando a Jane.

- Era la persona más cercana a él.

- Pero Ramírez le pagaba para que le protegiera.

- Irónico, ¿no crees?

- Y que lo digas -dijo ésta vez Hightower-. Ahora que Gator no está ya no tendrán quien contacte con los del sur, aunque si mañana llegan los coches eso ya da igual. Mantenedme informada.

- Así lo haremos -asintió Lisbon.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches -respondieron ambos a la vez.

Lisbon recogió todo y guardó el portátil. Ahora tan sólo podían esperar. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt con la cena. Como cada noche, cenaron y hablaron de la misión. Planeaban mandar a alguien para dar un perfil del grupo extranjero y buscar información sobre ellos, aunque una llamada al teléfono de Jane hizo que todos callaran al instante.

- ¿Si?

- Sasha, soy Collin.

- Hola, Collin -pronunció su nombre en voz alta para que todos supieran de quién se trataba-. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mañana voy a ir a recoger a dos miembros del grupo en el aeropuerto. ¿Queréis venir? -preguntó con segundas.

Jane miró a Lisbon-. Eso depende. ¿Qué dice Logan?

- Logan no me ha dicho nada, aunque seguro que sabe que estamos teniendo ésta conversación.

- Ah, ya... Bueno, por nosotros está bien.

- El avión aterriza a las doce menos cuarto. Estad allí a las doce. Os esperaré fuera.

Y colgó. Jane se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró algo desconcertado.

- Un placer que llamaras, gracias, adiós -dijo mirando la pantalla del aparato.

- ¿Qué quería? -preguntó impaciente Lisbon.

- Mañana a las doce en el aeropuerto -dijo guardando el móvil-. Nos esperará allí.

- ¿En el aeropuerto? -se extrañó Van Pelt.

- ¿Para qué? -preguntó Cho.

- Quiere que vayamos a darles la bienvenida a los franceses.

- ¿Logan lo sabe? -preguntó Lisbon.

- Dice que no le ha dicho nada pero que sabe que estábamos teniendo ésta conversación.

- No tiene sentido -dijo Rigsby-. ¿Cómo se come eso?

- No me hagas contestar.

Rigsby lo fulminó con la mirada. Informaron de ello a Hightower, pues tenían que informarla casi hasta de lo que comían. Al menos así se ahorarrían el informe. Cuando ya se habían ido todos decidieron quedarse un rato más. Puesto que tenían que salir a las once podrían levantarse perfectamente a las nueve y media. Encendieron la chimenea y el televisor de plasma, se pusieron cómodos y Jane preparó dos cócteles. Lisbon estaba relajada en el sofá cuando Jane se sentó en éste para darle su cóctail.

- Tóma.

- Gracias -dijo un sorbo y luego hizo una pausa-. Jane, ya puedes parar.

- ¿De qué? -preguntó realmente extrañado.

- Sé que no has parado de darle vueltas a lo del asesinato.

- Oh -Jane se bebió todo el cóctail de un trago y lo dejó a un lado-. ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que lo ignore?

- No, pero en éstos momentos estás en una misión, una misión oficial que nos podría costar muy cara.

- Y que lo digas. Éste hotel es verdaderamente fascinante -dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- Jane, déjate de sarcasmos. Tan sólo te pido que te centres y que no hagas nada a mis espaldas, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo -dijo a modo de resginación.

- Prométemelo -dijo mostrándole el meñique. Jane la miró-. Vamos, prométemelo.

- Vale.

Pero cuando iba a juntar su meñique ella lo apartó-. No lo hagas si realmente no lo piensas cumplir.

Ahí Jane vaciló un momento, aunque asintió con la cabeza alargando su brazo. Hicieron la promesa del meñique, algro sagradísimo, por cierto. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, mirando la tele. Sin embargo, todo lo que daban por televisión a esas horas eran galas, pasarelas, repetición de las películas emitidas horas antes y entrevistas a los actores más cotizados, algo que al principio resulta interesante, pero que siendo ya las once de la noche aburre. Así pues, al rato se fueron a dormir. Ésa noche Lisbon durmió plácidamente. Sin embargo, fue Jane al que le costó dormir. Era una tontería, una chiquillada, pero aquello que Lisbon le había hecho hacer era más que una simple promesa. Lo que le había obligado a prometer era algo muy serio e importante, y sabía que, aunque lo hubiera intentado convencer con un juego infantil (tal y como lo hubiera hecho él en realidad) para nada era un juego de niños, y menos lo que se les vendría encima al día siguiente.


	8. Conociendo a los franceses

**Cap. 8: Conociendo a los franceses.**

A las once en punto Cho y Rigsby ya estaban preparados en la furgoneta, listos para salir en cuanto vieran a Jane y Lisbon en la entrada del hotel. No tardaron en salir y montarse en el Porsche 911 aparcado casi delante del hotel. Ambos vehículos arrancaron y se pusieron en marcha. Por el camino, Jane no paraba de vostezar, y aunque llevara gafas de sol se le notaba un rostro cansado, y a Lisbon no le hizo falta mirarlo para saberlo.

- ¿No has dormido bien?

- ¿Eh? Ah, no. Ésta noche me ha costado dormirme.

- Pues será que no hemos hecho cosas durante el día para que por la noche no tengas sueño.

- No digo que no tuviera sueño, tan sólo que costó que el sueño hiciera efecto.

Lisbon esbozó una sonrisa por esa tontería que acababa de decir, otra de sus cualidades, por cierto. Cambiar el órden de las cosas para llegar al mismo fín. Cuando llegaron allí no tardaron en encontrar a Collin. Entraron en el aeropuerto, donde a Lisbon por poco le da algo al ver a Harris, Creig y Morrison de paisano al otro lado de la terminal tomándose un café tranquilamente.

- Maldita sea -maldijo entre dientes.

Jane también los vió, aunque tan sólo esbozó una sonrisa y rozó el brazo de Lisbon.

- Tranquila -susurró.

Lisbon asintió como un robot. Siguieron a Collin hasta la puerta uno, donde al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron un hombre alto, de facciones serias, y una mujer rubia e imponente, con el físico parecido al de Kate, aunque nada que ver con el carácter. Ambos de unos veinti largos años, incluso treinta. Salieron por la _gate one _pisando fuerte. Gafas de sol, ropa de marca, con un toque francés en el acento, aunque sin mucho estilo francés en la ropa.

- Ahí están -advirtió Collin-. No os fiéis.

Lisbon asintió levemente mientras que Jane ladeaba la cabeza con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón tejano. Los tres se acercaron a la pareja, decididos e inexpresivos.

- Bienvenidos a Los Ángeles -saludó Collin sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Eres Collin? -preguntó la mujer en un tono de superioridad, ignorando por completo su comentario.

- ¿Eres Fabinne? -preguntó en el mismo tono.

La mujer hizo una leve sonrisa-. ¿Y éstos dos quiénes son?

- Son nuevos. Sasha y Alysa.

- Encantado -sonrió Jane.

Lisbon le miró de reojo por aquel comentario. Entonces Fabinne se acercó a él, y bastante, algo que incomodó inexplicablemente a Lisbon, aunque no abrió la boca.

- ¿En qué eres bueno?

Jane se quedó algo cortado, aunque Lisbon salió en su ayuda.

- En la sugestión y manipulación mental.

- Con que manipulación, ¿eh? A mi también se me da bien hacer eso -se acercó aún más a él-, aunque también se me dan bien otras cosas.

- No lo dudo -dijo Jane apartándose un poco.

Fabinne rió levemente-. Qué mono -y se alejó-. Él es François. Es un experto en armas. De los coches me encargo yo. El ferri llegará dentro de unas horas con el pedido.

- Excelente -dijo Collin-. Es casi la hora de comer. ¿Queréis ir a visitar la ciudad?

Fabinne miró de reojo a François-. Claro.

Los cinco salieron directamente a la calle. Ninguno de los dos llevaba equipaje, algo que llamó la atención de Jane y Lisbon, aunque no les sorprendió en absoluto. Venían a hacer negocios, lo que no se explicaban era cómo habían logrado pasar las armas, suponiendo que llevabaran alguna encima, pues las podían llevar en los coches dentro del ferri. Lisbon y Jane se excusaron por no poder acompañarles en la comida y se despidieron. Collin no les puso dificultades, y tampoco lo hicieron Fabinne y François. Cruzaron la calle y después de asegurarse de que ya no les veían subieron a la furgoneta de Cho y Rigsby, los cuales cerraron las puertas después de que entraran.

- Harris está aquí -dijo Cho.

- Lo sé -se medio quejó Lisbon-, le hemos visto con Creig y Morrison tomando café en el aeropuerto.

- Parece que están esperando a alguien -comentó Rigsby con unos prismáticos en la cara.

- ¿Qué? -se sorprendió su jefa.

- ¿A quién pueden estar esperando esos dos? -preguntó Cho con algo de desprecio.

- Ni idea -dijo Rigsby dejando los prismáticos a un lado.

- Pues vamos a averiguarlo.

Y justo después de decirlo Jane abrió las puertas de par en par, dejando a la vista de todo el mundo el centro de mando que habían montado en la furgoneta.

- ¡Jane!

Pero el grito de Lisbon no fue suficiente como para detenerle. Bajó de la furgoneta tras él mientras que Rigbsy cerraba una de las puertas. Cho le lanzó una radio para mantener contacto activo y cerró la otra puerta. Jane ya había llegado hasta la puerta del aeropuerto cuando Lisbon llegó hasta él.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? -le reprochó-. Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿entendido?

- ¿Ves a esos dos? -señaló haciedo caso omiso de su jefa-. Los que llevan el traje gris.

Dos hombres con traje gris oscuro se acercaban a Harris, Creig y Morrison. Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más antes de comenzar a andar a paso de caballo desbocado hacia ellos. A Jane no le quedó otro remedio que seguirla casi corriendo.

- ¡Harris! -dijo casi gritando-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Lisbon, no te esperaba -dijo como si nada.

- Si, nosotros a ti tampoco -añadió Jane.

- Vaya, tú también estás aquí -dijo con cierto desánimo.

- No tanto entusiasmo, por favor -sarcasmeó Jane.

Harris tuvo que contenerse, pues sus subordinados y los dos hombres estaban mirándoles fíjamente a los tres. Lisbon comunicó a Cho que no se preocuparan, que estaba todo controlado y que se quedaran donde estaban. Allí mismo hicieron las presentaciones formales. Ambos eran policias de Niza, también en misión de incógnito. Uno de ellos era Henry Bobén, jefe de departamento encargado del crimen internacional. Perdió dos dedos trabajando de secreta a sus trenta, pero nadie sabe cómo. El otro era Didier Dubois, proteguido de Bobén. Su carrera tiene unas estadísticas de tres muertes por caso, y va en aumento.

Salieron a la calle y decidieron ir a hablar con tranquilidad en algún lugar disimulado y fuera de observaciones. Surgieron varias propuestas, aunque la mejor fue la de Jane. ¿Qué mejor lugar que una limusina? Subieron todos y Jane le dijo al conductor que diera un par de vueltas por la ciudad, por donde quisiera que fueran las limusinas con estilo. Y con un poco de sugestión y una buena propina el hombre lo hizo encantado. Comenzaron a debatir sobre el tema, aunque quienes tenían que ponerse de acuerdo eran los franceses y Jane y Lisbon, pues Harris y los demás allí no tenían ni voz ni voto; eran, pues, simples moderadores.

- Creo que lo mejor sería confiscar los coches en el mismo barco -propuso Bobén.

- Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Dubois.

- ¿Y entonces qué? -preguntó retóricamente Jane-. ¿Pedir un rescate por ellos? ¿Obligarles a que se entreguen?

- Tenderles una trampa y cazar a las dos bandas en el puerto, señor Jane -dijo Dubois.

- Tenemos entendido que hay alguien más tras de ésto -explicó Lisbon-. Si esperamos un poco puede que nos lleven hasta él.

- ¿Y arriesgarnos a perder la oportunidad de acabar con dos mafias importantes? Ni loco -se negó Bobén.

- Pero si actuamos ahora no sabremos quién quiere los coches -dijo Jane-. Además, las mafias son sólo simples títeres. El que importa es el que los mueve.

- Todo eso está muy bien -intervino Dubois-, pero, ¿qué es mejor? ¿Tener una parte o no tener ninguna?

- En eso tengo que darle la razón -comentó Harris.

Ambos le mataron con la mirada por dar apoyo a los franceses, y no porque fueran del otro bando, sinó por haber causado deserción en su equipo y desobedecer las órdenes de Hightower, pues eran explícitas al cien por cien.

- Si no supieramos nada más estaría de acuerdo con ustedes -razonó Lisbon-. Sin embargo, tengo que dar la razón al señor Jane. Ahora que los coches estarán aquí será sencillo averiguar quién los quiere.

- Lo siento -intervino Bobén-, pero es inegociable.

- Oh, ¡por favor! -se quejó Jane-. ¡Para el coche! -alzó la voz para que el conductor le oyera-. Ésta es nuestra última oferta -el coche se detubo por completo-. O cooperan con nosotros o tendrán que comenzar la investigación desde el principio, y les aseguro que habrán muchas cosas que no podrán saber a menos de que tengan a alguien dentro. Ustedes deciden, pero el trayecto acaba aquí.

Creig y Morrison se quedaron de piedra por ese discurso, igual que Harris y Lisbon, la cual le miraba alucinada por su gran actuación. Bobén y Dubois se miraron y meditaron unos instantes. Al final Dubois suspiró mientras que Bobén se encaraba con Jane.

- Una semana. Si en ése tiempo no hemos descubierto quién anda detrás de los coches lo haremos a nuestra manera.

Jane le continuó mirando a los ojos, desafiándole con la mirada. Abrió la boca para contestar, aunque Lisbon se adelantó a él por miedo a que dijera cualquier estupidez.

- De acuerdo.

El conductor les volvió a dejar en el puerto después de recibir otra propina extra. Allí Harris tenía preparado un coche para Bobén y Dubois. Los cinco se fueron en él, dejando allí a Jane y Lisbon. Subieron de nuevo a su coche, no sin antes comunicar a Cho y Rigsby que volvieran al hotel, pues había bastante de lo que hablar. Una vez allí se reunieron los cuatro en la habitación, donde Lisbon conectó con Hightower para hablar con todos y ahorrarse la repetición después.

- Tendremos colaboración de la policía francesa -explicó Hightower-, algo que puede ser positivo por un lado y negativo por otro, pero habrá que trabajar en conjunto. Agente Lisbon, ¿cuánto nos han dado de margen?

- Una semana.

- Tiempo de sobras para averiguar toda la trama -dijo Jane despreocupadamente.

- Pero también hay dos elementos más -intervino Cho-. Fabinne Le Crec y François Mourange -dijo con su ficha en la mano.

- Las dos personas más buscadas de Francia -añadió Rigsby-. ¿Y si están descontentos? ¿Y si quieren los coches para ellos?

- O el dinero -puntualizó Jane.

- Es verad -aceptó Hightower en un suspiro-. Y del caso que tenemos entre manos qué me contáis?

Ambos agentes se miraron para ponerse de acuerdo. Al final le tocó hablar a Cho.

- Está claro que se trata de John el Rojo. Sin embargo, la víctima no tenía relación alguna con el mundo exterior. No tiene padres vivos, ni nóvio, ni amigos... ni siquiera una mascota.

- Qué raro -pensó Lisbon en voz alta.

Entonces apareció Van Pelt por la puerta.

- ¿Qué me he perdido?

- Estábamos hablando del caso -explicó Rigsby.

- Pues tengo noticias, aunque no son muy buenas -entonces se fijó en Hightower-. Hola, jefa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Jane sin demora alguna.

Van Pelt se giró hacia él no muy convencida de si tenía que contestar. Pero Hightower hizo la misma pregunta, así que no tuvo opción alguna. Había habido otra víctima con el mismo _modus operandi_. John el Rojo había matado de nuevo a otra chica, al parecer sólo para llamar la antención del equipo. Sin embargo, Hightower no quería meterse en un caso teniéndolos de incógnito, y menso en Los Ángeles, pues es una metrópolis enorme. Así pues, decidió mandar a Harris, Creig y Morrison, aún a pesar de las críticas insistentes de Jane y algunos comentarios de Lisbon, no tuvo alternativa. Les dió la órden directa de seguir adelante con la mafia. Ahora que se habían ganado la confianza no podían desaparecer sin más. Todos asintieron, incluído Jane, pues la promesa que le había hecho a Lisbon la noche anterior le hizo mantener la cordura.

Por la tarde llegaban los coches, y Jane y Lisbon estaban listos para supervisar que pasaran la aduana. Estaban convencidos de que los franceses iban a cumplir con lo acordado. Error. Bobén y Dubois son los típicos chicos duros al estilo francés, así que iban a hacerlo a su manera. El trato era vigilarles para saber quién quería los coches, sin embargo ellos van a ir directos a por los coches. Voy a contar una historia. Un mono mete la mano en un tarro de nueces, pero se le atasca al sacarla. Tira con feurza y se le queda toda la mano atascada. Entonces aparece un tigre y el mono sigue con la mano pillada. Según la historia el mono listo suelta la nuez y vive para contarlo. Sin embargo, a Dubois no le ha tocado el papel del mono listo. Se coló en uno de los contenedores donde se encontraban algunos de los coches y colocó un dispositivo de rastreo común. Lo que no sabía era que dentro de cada contenedor había una cámara, y que en éstos momentos Nathan le estaba viendo a través de su ordenador portátil.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -preguntó retóricamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jane y Lisbon se acercaron a la pantalla, y en cuanto vieron de quién se trataba compartieron una mirada de complicidad, aunque no mostraron ni el más mínimo signo de sorpresa u inquietud, tan sólo la saliva bajar por su garganta. Por otra parte, Logan se acercó a Nathan

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Un polizón que se cree muy listo. Seguramente será un poli.

- ¿Vamos a por él? -preguntó Jane para disimlar un poco?

- No, todavía no.

Entonces el teléfono de Logan comenzó a sonar, aunque nadie supo quién fue el emisor de la llamada, pues Logan se retiró al piso de arriba despreocupadamente, aunque con zancadas largas y rápidas. Le siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad. Podían hacerse una mera idea de quién podría ser, sin embargo, jamás lograrían averiguar quién era la persona con la que hablaba al otro lado de la línea. Cuando bajó ordenó que dejaran los coches ahí, por el momento, y que ignoraran el acto de Duois, el "supuesto" policía, siempre teniéndolo en cuenta, claro.

Cerca de las ocho llegó un caminón a las afueras del muelle con un cargamento de tres coches de lujo. Les tocó ir a Jane, Lisbon y Collin a recogerlos. Uno para cada uno. Los llevaron directos a la guarida sin ningún percance. Entraron en el edificio, donde encontraron a Nathan, Spike y Kate reunidos sospechosamente en el sofá. Collin se acercó como si nada, así que Jane y Lisbon, después de compartir una mirada cómplice con algo de preocupación, le imitaron.

- Ya está -anunció Collin-. ¿Qué ocurre que estáis aquí tan apretados en el sofá?

- Nada -dijo Nathan despegándose del grupo-. Tan sólo les contaba la historia de Carnot.

- Pero si la has contado miles de veces -dijo Collin a modo de decepción.

- Pues yo no la conozco -dijo Jane.

- Ni yo -añadió Lisbon.

- Tranquilos -sonrió Spike-, seguro que Nathan os la cuenta con mucho gusto.

- ¿Me estás llamando paliza?

- Yo jamás sería capaz de tal cosa -dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ya, ya -se dirigó a ellos-. Sentáos, que os lo cuento.

Al mismo tiempo que se sentaban Kate se levantó y se fue con Collin, dejándoles todo el sofá para ellos solos. Nathan puso una rodilla en el sofá, poniéndose de cara a ellos. Sin embargo, Spike se apoyó detrás de él.

- Es tan sólo una historia más, así que no os emocionéis demasiado -dijo para fastidiar a su amigo.

- Oh, ¡cállate!

Y le dió un golpe, haciendo que saliera de encima de él al instante, réndose a carcajadas.

- Adelante -se apresuró Jane.

- Cuentan que hubo un tipo por la zona. No sé su nombre, tan sólo he oído que le llamaban Darkman. Hizo un trabajo aquí hace unos años con un poli sospechoso al que todos llamaban Carnot. Darkman le dió una oportunidad de demostrar su inociencia. Con su cuchillo, Darkman le corta un dedo a Carnot, limpiamente. Carnot le mira a los ojos, coge el cuchillo y se corta otro dedo de su propia mano.

Ambos se miraron un momento.

- ¿Entonces era Carnot policía? -preguntó Lisbon.

Sin embargo, antes de que dijera nada, Logan se acercó a ellos, seguido de Collin y Kate.

- He recibido la orden. Dos coches más con lo que llegamos a los cuarenta que necesitamos y listo. Una recogida para Collin -miró a Lisbon- y otra para la conductora.

Entonces Logan dejó caer un chisme sobre el sofá, un aparatito algo más pequeño que un disquet con una luz parpadeante.

- ¿Sabéis qué tengo aquí? -preguntó con segundas.

Nathan lo cogió-. Es un dispositivo de rastreo común -respondió examinándolo.

- Ya sé lo que es -puntualizó su jefe-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Y tal como ha venido se fue. Todos se quedaron sin habla, sobre todo Jane y Lisbon. Sabían que Dubois había colocado un rastreador en uno de los coches, todos lo sabían, ¿pero de donde había salido ese? Era evidente que Bobén y Dubois ocultaban algo, pero se mostraron tranquilos, así que nadie sospechó de ellos.

Después de aquello Logan les mandó a casa. Ya no hacían nada allí. Entraron en el hotel tranquilamente, sin embargo, tras cruzar la puerta de la habitación, Lisbon entró en ella echando humo. Estaba que se subía por las paredes.

- No me puedo creer que los franceses hayan actuado a nuestras espaldas.

- Son franceses, ¿qué esperabas? -dijo Jane cerrando la puerta despreocupadamente.

Lisbon se sentó en el sofá algo más calmada-. Han pillado a Dubois trapicheando en los coches del muelle y no han ido a por él.

- Tienes razón -dijo Jane quitándose la chaqueta-, eso sí que es raro. Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Ellos se lo han buscado.

- Sí, pero si deciden cantar se nos va a caer el pelo.

- Esperemos que eso no ocurra, pues -dijo Jane con una sonrisa.


	9. Misión en la mansión & Dinero y alcohol

Antes de nada, decir que éste capítulo es un poco diferente a los anteriores. Está dividido en dos capítulos, pues me parecía muy corto (a mi gusto, claro), y como no suelo escribir menos de 2000 palabras por cap decidí juntarlos. Además, la última parte ya la tenía terminada y no podía aguantar más sin publicarla.

PD: Prohibido ir a la última parte sin antes leerse el primer cap, ¿ok? ;P

A parte, agradeceros los reviews y opiniones, siempre son bienvenidas mientras sean constructivas.

**

* * *

****Cap. 9.1: Misión en la mansión.**

A la mañana siguiente el día estaba algo nublado, algo inusual pues anunciaba lluvia. Por la mañana no hubo nada nuevo, así que aprovecharon para ponerse al día con los suyos. De momento el caso de John el Rojo estaba paralizado. No sabían cómo avanzar, pues sabían quién era el asesino pero no cómo cogerle. Respecto a la misión en curso, ni Harris ni nadie logró contactar con los policías franceses. Ni Bobén ni Dubois respondían al móbil. A saber qué estarían haciendo. Comieron en el comedor del hotel sin prisas. Ya en la habitación, sobre las cuatro de la tarde, recibieron una llamada. Era Kate.

- Vaya, hola -saludó Jane-. ¿Cómo va todo?

- Tenéis que venir aquí. No tardéis.

Y colgó. Jane se apartó el móbil de la oreja y también colgó.

- Ésta chica siempre tan encantadora -dijo a modo de sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Era Kate, dice que vayamos para allá.

- ¿Te ha dicho por qué?

- Nop. Tan sólo que no tardemos.

- Pues vamos.

Bajaron con el ascensor y se metieron en el coche. Salieron como un rayo, aunque respetando las normas de tráfico. Llegaron allí al poco rato, donde se encontraron a casi todo el personal, incluído Logan, equipados con chalecos antibalas y armas hasta los dientes.

- Por fin llegáis -celebró Logan-. Nueva misión. Equiparos bien -les lanzó un chaleco a cada uno-, os hará falta.

- ¿Vamos a volar otro yate? -preguntó con una sonrisa Jane mientras se ponía el chaleco.

- No -respondió Spike-, mejor.

- Vamos a robar a uno de los millonarios más ricos de Los Ángeles -dijo Nathan entusiasmado.

- Uno de nuestros contactos nos ha dicho que el último de los coches que necesitamos lo ha comprado un ricachón del barrio de Bel Air -explicó Collin cargando su arma-. Tenemos que colarnos en su mansión, lo que implica alarmas, perros y guardias, coger el coche y salir cagando leches.

- Fácil -comentó Kate con una sonrisa.

- Claro -apoyó Lisbon con cierto sarcasmo-. Entrar y salir.

- Ésta noche traspasarán el coche a un almacén de su muelle privado -explicó Logan-. Utilizarán un camión para transportarlo, pero no conocen al conductor. Neutralizaremos por el camino al conductor y Alysa ocupará su lugar -Lisbon tragó saliva-. Entrarás sin problemas. Aparca justo en la pared este y abre las puertas del camión. Espéranos, pero estate alerta.

Lisbon asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo desconectaré las cámaras momentáneamente -explicó Nathan-. Entonces entraréis.

- Hay que cruzar la mansión para llegar al garage privado -dijo Kate-, y habrá guardias.

- De eso me encargo yo -sonrió Spike.

- Después están los focos de los balcones -dijo Logan.

- Esa es mi parte -dijo Collin.

- ¿Cómo lo harás? -preguntó curioso Jane.

- Lanzaré una cuerda y subiré por ella, neutralizaré a los hombres que haya y apagaré los focos.

- Tirado -soltó Jane con sarcasmo.

- Después Nathan desbloqueará la puerta informáticamente y entraremos -dijo Logan-. Dentro puede que haya guardias. Después de acabar con ellos nos dividiremos. Sasha y Collin iréis a por el coche. Kate, Spike y yo entraremos en el ala este y vaciaremos la caja fuerte.

- ¿Caja fuerte? -se extrañó Lisbon.

- Nathan irá contigo para colocar los explosivos en la pared este.

- Pensaba que tan sólo íbamos a por el coche.

- Sí -afirmó Logan acercándose a ella-, pero en un pasado tuvimos lazos muy estrechos con ese ricachón, y nos debe algunos favores.

No les hacía mucha gracia tener que colarse en una mansión para coger un coche, pero colarse para robar encima su dinero ya les pareció exagerado. Sin embargo, era un hombre rico, cierto, pero acusado de traficar con bandas. Ahora tenínan pruebas de ello y podrían encerrarle, dejarle sin un duro y también sin coche. Tres en uno era una oferta a la que no se podían negar. Una vez estuvieron todos listos y preparados se dirigieron a la puerta, donde Logan, que iba el primero, se detuvo y se giró hacia ellos.

- Ésta noche puede ser la mejor o la peor, de nosotros depende. De aquí en adelante podríamos morir todos, ser arrestados, detenidos; o fracasar, lograr escapar, quedarnos sin nada y establecer una guerra urbana contra él. Dentro de unas horas nuestra vida cambiará, la de todos, incluída la mía. Puede que cambie para bien o para mal, pero quiero que hagáis una cosa. Pase lo que pase, id siempre con la cabeza bien alta, con dignidad, porque durante todos éstos años os la habéis ganado.

Todos asintieron, serios y serenos, completamente decididos. Se pusieron en marcha segundos después. Llegaron a la mansión y se distribuyeron tal com habían acordado. Nathan interrumpió la señal de las cámaras, aunque no duraría mucho. Los demás se apresuraron a entrar. Por suerte no estaban en alerta, y los dos guardias de la entrada pudieron ser neutralizados sin problemas. Collin salió al patio y subió al balcón central para apagar los focos, tal como estaba planeado. Nathan se acercó corriendo a la puerta mecanizada del garaje para abrirla, y aquí llegó el primer problema. La puerta no se abrió. Introdució el código varias veces, pero nada. Y luego apareció el segundo problema. Como que tardaron más de lo previsto las cámaras volvieron a funcionar, y el encargado de ellas activó la alarma.

- ¡Vamos, Nathan! -gritó su jefe.

- ¡No se abre!

- Déjame a mí -intervino Kate.

Abrió su bolsa y sacó una carga de C4, la colocó en la puerta y se pusieron a cubierto. Estalló en mil pedazos, dejando inconscientes a los guardias de dentro por la onda expansiva. Todos salieron y se pusieron ante la puerta, alucinados por el destrozo.

- No está mal -comentó Nathan.

Jane y Collin entraron a por el coche, que estaba cruzando la sala que había quedado practicamente destrozada. Había un escándalo de mil demonios que se oía hasta tres calles más abajo. Nathan se fue corriendo por el césped al otro lado de la mansión para reunirse con Lisbon y preparar los explosivos. Entonces aparecieron varios hombres armados, lo que obligó a Kate, Logan y Spike salir corriendo del lugar. Comenzaron a disparar yendo hacia la casa, donde se encontraron con más hombres. A éstos les tocó la peor parte. Al rato lograron llegar hasta el ala este, donde tuvieron que estar diez minutos disparando sin cesar. Al mismo tiempo, Jane y Collin habían logrado salir del garage y, tras casi atropellar a tres o cuatro hombres, llegar hasta la carretera. Debían encontrarse allí con los demás, sin embargo, no había nadie.

- ¿Donde se han metido? -preguntó atónito Collin.

- No se habrán ido sin nosotros, ¿no? -preguntó Jane no muy convencido.

Entonces oyeron disparos que venían del interior de la mansión.

- Aún están dentro -dijo Collin.

- ¿Les ayudamos?

- No, mejor esperaremos aquí.

La verdad es que un poco de ayuda no les hubiera ido del todo mal. Logan, Kate y Spike lograron llegar hasta la caja fuerte, donde Kate colocó una carga C4 en la puerta y se pusieron todos a cubierto. Cuando tuvieron vía libre retiraron los fajos de billetes de la pared este y Logan le dió la órden a Nathan. Se pusieron a cubierto de nuevo y la pared estalló. Se apresuraron a meter todo el dinero en el camión. Cuando tan sólo quedaba un estante con varios miles de dólares escucharon ladridos de perro y también cómo un montón de hombres se acercaban a ellos.

- ¡Retirada! -gritó Logan.

Todos obedecieron menos Nathan.

- ¿Retirada? Jefe, espérese un momento, por favor.

- Ya tenemos suficiente.

- ¡Ahí hay todavía miles de dólares!

Entonces Logan lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta-. ¿Prefieres el dinero o la muerte?

- Me ha convencido.

Todos subieron al camión ya bajo fuego enemigo, y lo peor era que estaban a punto de quedarse sin munición. Lisbon encendió el motor sin demora alguna.

- ¡Sácanos de aquí! -dijo Logan subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

Lisbon asintió y pisó el acelerador. Salió quemando ruedas sobre el césped. Salió a la calle sin frenar.

- Ahí están -avisó Collin.

- ¡Vamos! -gritó Logan por la ventanilla.

Lisbon no se detuvo, ni siquiera redujo la velocidad, lo que hizo extrañar un poco a Collin y Jane, aunque cuando vieron la que se les venía encima también acelerarón quemando ruedas. Lo habían conseguido, lo habían logrado. Todos estaban eufóricos en el camión, incluída Lisbon. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que ir de chica mala por el mundo fuera tan excitante.

**Cap. 9.2: Dinero, alcohol y algo de descontrol.**

Regresaron a la guarida, donde lo celebraron a lo grande con todos los demás hombres con litros y litros de cerveza, con todos los billetes esparcidos por la habitación. Aquello parecía una piscina de papel verde. Sin embargo la cosa no acabó ahí. Logan mandó a todos sus hombres a casa, menos a los partícipes de la misión.

- ¿No creéis que aún es temprano para irse a casa?

Todos se miraron.

- ¿A qué se refiere, jefe? -preguntó Collin.

- Me refiero a que cada uno va a coger cinco mil dólares de ése montón y vamos a ir al Commerce Casino a multiplicarlo -dijo levantando su cerveza.

Todos lo celebraron, aunque Jane miró a Lisbon más sorprendido que otra cosa. Ellos también accedieron, pues se los llevaron casi a rastras para el casino. Todos se fueron a casa para ponerse elegantes, con sus mejores trajes. Quedaron en la puerta del casino en veinte minutos. Jane ya estaba cambiado con su traje negro recién planchado y su pajarita bien ajustada.

- Vamos, Lisbon, que no llegamos -dijo en voz alta para que el oyera.

- Ya voy -dijo desde el baño.

Pero cuando salió de él Jane por poco se cae de espaldas de la impresión que recibieron sus ojos. Estaba espectacular, parecía una diva. Ni siquiera en la gala de los Doverton estaba tan radiante. Jane arqueó las cejas y sacudió un poco la cabeza para volver a la Tierra, pues creo que había llegado a Marte en tiempo récord.

- Bueno, qué... ¿qué te parece? -preguntó Lisbon con una sonrisa tímida.

- Estás... -estaba tan embobado que su pensamiento salió por su boca-. Estás como un qu... -garraspeó para corregir ese lapsus-. Estás muy guapa -dijo ya tranquilo.

Lisbon sonrió y le miró de arriba a bajo-. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

- Gracias -dijo con una sonrisa-. Y ahora vámonos.

Ambos se apresuraron para llegar a tiempo. Más o menos todos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Entraron decididos para hacerse con un buen botín, y tenían el permiso de Logan para quedarse lo que ganaran, incluídos los cinco mil iniciales. Nathan fue en cabeza. Se moría de ganas de hacerse de oro, aunque después de la segunda tirada las cosas no le fueron muy bien. Con un préstamo de Spike y otro de Collin logró realzar el vuelo y devlvérselo con algún dinero extra. Por otra parte, Jane y Lisbon fueron yendo de un lugar para otro, comiendo y bebiendo, por supuesto. Sobre las doce de la noche Nathan ya estaba ebrio, y le tocó a Spike llevarlo a su casa. A todos se les había subido un poco el alcohol, pero nada que no pudieran controlar. Collin había logrado llegar hasta los quince mil y Logan a los veinte mil. Sobre la una deicideron irse con lo logrado, igual que Jane y Lisbon, quienes habían llegado sólo a los diez mil. Pero de camino a la salida, pasaron por al lado de la ruleta, y Lisbon le dió un tirón a Jane, haciendo parar a los demás.

- Venga -dijo toda animada ella.

- ¿Venga qué?

- Acierta.

- No es tan fácil.

- Es verdad -intervino Kate-. Eres un mentalista, ¿no? Venga, demuestra lo que vales -dijo con una sonrisa.

Jane la miró y después a Collin y Logan, quienes esperaban una respuesta positiva de su parte. Al final no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

- Pero sólo una tirada -puntualizó.

Lisbon sonrió divertida y contenta por haberle convencido. Jane miró fíjamente la ruleta. El crupier iba a preguntarle cuánto apostaba y a qué número, pero el alzamiento de cuatro pares de manos le hicieron callar al instante. Jane estaba tan concentrado que daba miedo.

- Siete rojo -dijo de repente.

El crupier se llevó un buen susto. Lisbon cogió todo su capital y lo apostó al siete rojo.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? -preguntó Logan-. Lo váis a perder todo si falla.

- Tranquilo -dijo Lisbon-, si dice que es el siete rojo puedes tener por seguro que lo será.

Y justo. La pelota cayó en el siete rojo. Lisbon miró a Logan por encima del hombro. La cara del hombre no tenía precio, igual que la de Collin. Jane, por otra parte, esbozó una sonrisa apreciable, haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

- Seguro que ha sido suerte -dijo un hombre que había a su lado.

- ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo? -se aventuró Jane.

- No te atreves a aposarlo todo.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera que Jane cogió las fichas validadas por veinte mil dólares que acababan de ganar.

- Ja... Sasha -intervino Lisbon-. ¿Qué haces?

- Confía en mí.

- Cuando me pides que confíe en ti es cuando menos lo hago.

Jane se concentró de nuevo en la pelotita. Un silencio invadió la mesa. Las otras personas que estaban jugando también clavaron la mirada en él.

- Quince negro.

Y lo apostó todo. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Lisbon estuvo a punto de cortarle la mano, pero se abstuvo, pues cuando Jane estaba seguro de algo no solía fallar, y no lo haría ésta vez.

- Quince negro, gana el caballero rubio -dijo el crupier.

Todos dieron un pequeño grito de alegría. ¡Acababan de ganar cuarenta mil dólares! El hombre estaba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? -preguntó completamente atónito.

- Sí -intervino Collin-. Es imposible hacer trampa en ése juego.

- Realmente precides el futuro -afirmó Logan-. ¿Eres vidente o algo así?

- No, eso no existe. Es imposible predecir el futuro.

- Pero si lo acabas de hacer -dijo una señora algo mayor.

- No, qué va -rió un poco-. Tan sólo me adelanto a los acontecimientos.

Entonces Logan miró su reloj. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, así que decidieron irse. Fueron a recoger su dinero, cada uno lo que había ganado, aunque los cuarenta mil de Jane y Lisbon se los iba a quedar la brigada para cubrir los gastos, valió la pena meterse en éste lío. Coches, dinero, armas, lujo, comida de reyes, cerveza... ¡Estaban en el paraíso! ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Salieron todos juntos algo bebidos, aunque pudiendo andar. Puesto que los demás iban en el mismo coche no había problema, porque Collin no es de los que beben, pero había cierto problema con Jane y Lisbon.

- ¿Queréis que os llevemos? -preguntó Kate.

- No hace falta -agradeció Jane-, conduciré yo.

- Como quieras.

La verdad es que Jane también había bebido, pero nada a comparar con Lisbon. Él aún no veía doble. Llegaron al hotel sanos y salvos. Aún estaban en auge y el bajón tardaría en llegar. Además, con los cuarenta mil dólares en el bolsillo, ¿quién iba a ser el sensato de aguar la fiesta? Lisbon hacía años que no se divertía de ésta manera, y ahora se estaba soltando. Realmente lo necesitaba. No había hecho ninguna estupidez y tampoco se había pasado todo el camino riendo, pero se le notaba que no estaba sobria.

En cuando les vieron entrar en el hall, Van Pelt, que estaba de guardia junto con Cho y Rigsby, suspiró aliviada. Ya estaban a punto de mandar un escuadrón a buscarles, pues nadie les había informado de que esa noche se iban de fiesta. Cogieron el ascensor y subieron hasta su planta. Tan sólo entrar en la habitación vieron que les habían dejado un champán en hielo junto con dos copas. Lisbon se acercó decidida hacia el carrito mientras que Jane cerraba la puerta.

- Brindemos -dijo dándole una copa a Jane.

- ¿Por qué? -dijo cogiéndola.

- Por los cuarenta mil dólares -dijo como la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Jane hizo una pequeña risa mientras se dirigía a un extremo de la habitación. Lisbon se quedó algo cortada, aunque sin perder la sonrisa tonta que caracteriza a cualquier persona pasada de alcohol. Jane pasó por delante la cámara sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de sus intenciones. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la puso encima la mesa, tapando el frutero falso y la cámara.

- Ha tapado la cámara -dijo Van Pelt desde la furgoneta.

- Sí, y ahora acaba de apagar los micrófonos -dijo Cho dejando caer los cascos en sus hombros.

- Será porque quiere estar un rato a solas con la jefa, ¿no? -dijo Rigsby-. Para hablar del caso en privado y esas cosas -dijo tan tranquilo.

Sin embargo Cho y Van Pelt se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Ya sabían por qué había hecho eso Jane, aunque Rigbsy vivió feliz de su ignorancia. Mientras, en la habitación, Jane se acercó a Lisbon todavía con la copa en mano.

- Brindemos -dijo alzándola-. Por nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? -preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

- Claro, por Sasha y Alysa, los mejores mafiosos del CBI -dijo con una sonrisa apreciable en el rostro.

Lisbon no pudo evitar reírse. Brindaron y bebieron hasta que acabaron la botella, lo que les llevó a un estado algo 'alegre'. Una vez terminado el champán, Lisbon cogió las copas y las dejó en la mesita que había al lado de la chimenea. Andaba casi haciendo eses, y por poco se cae al suelo de camino a la habitación. Se cayó al borde de la cama sin dejar de reírse, igual que Jane, quien la acomodó en la cama aún con una sonrisa en la cara. Ambos llevaban aún el traje de noche, y la pajarita le empezaba a molestar. Sin embargo, fue Lisbon quien se la quitó.

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó abriéndole un poco la camisa.

- Sí, gracias.

Pero cuando Lisbon iba a quitar las manos él las cogió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Se acercó a ella y le soltó las manos suavemente. Lisbon las reposó en su nuca con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que nos están viendo?

Jane sonrió-. He tapado la cámara.

- Ah -dijo suavemente-. Y supongo que tampoco pueden oírnos -Jane asintió con una sonrisa apreciable en el rostro-. Jane...

- Sht... -la hizo callar acariciando sus mejillas.

Se acercó aún más y rozó sus labios. Estaban húmedos. Aún había algo de champán en ellos. No estaba muy seguro se seguir adelante, pero Lisbon lo atrajo hacia ella y le besó sin pensarlo. Jane no tardó en reaccionar. Comenzó a besarla, primero suave, luego profundizó en su boca apasionadamente. Bajó besándole el cuello mientras ella se aferraba a su torso, escabulliendo sus manos entre él y la camisa, la cual estaba totalmente desabrochada. Jane le bajó un tirante hasta el brazo y la besó hasta llegar al hombro, desde donde subió de nuevo a sus labios. Veía que la cosa iba a más, aún algo ebrio era consciente de ello. Hubiera seguido si no fuera porque Lisbon le puso la mano en el pecho desnudo y le separó unos centímetros. Tomaron aire y se miraron a los ojos.

- Jane, no creo que debamos seguir con ésto -dijo algo preocupada.

- Estoy de acuerdo -aceptó noblemente, lo que la sorprendió un poco-. Estamos en una misión y hay que ser profesionales, tienes razón -dijo apartándose de ella.

Se sentó en la cama mientras que Lisbon se levantó subiéndose el tirante y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Jane permaneció sentado al borde de la cama unos instantes más. Acababa de vivir la mejor noche de su vida, sobretodo en los últimos años. Primero adrenalina, después dinero, y ahora acababa de vivir lo que se había imaginado tantas veces pero nunca se había atrevido a probar. Pero aquello no podía ser, no estaba bien, y menos en medio de una misión. Ninguno de los dos había aceptado sentir nada por el otro, así que todo se iba a quedar ahí, en un pequeño descontrol bajo los efectos del alcohol y la euforia.

Jane se levantó de la cama para destapar las cámaras y conectar de nuevo los micrófonos. Al mismo tiempo, Lisbon todavía estaba en el baño, poniéndose ya el pijama.

- No me puedo creer que haya pasado ésto, y menos aquí -pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Ocurre algo, jefa? -intervino Van Pelt.

Ya no se acordaba de que en el baño también había micrófonos.

- No, nada -dijo nerviosa-. Tan sólo que Jane es un cabeza hueca -dijo a modo de escusa-. Buenas noches.

Van Pelt no pudo evitar reírse, aunque sin que la oyera la jefa. Hasta Cho amagó una sonrisa. Rigsby, por otra parte, permanecía ignorante ante tal situación. La verdad es que Lisbon también había imaginado alguna vez cómo y cuando podría pasar, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido en ésta situación. Entonces recordó que ahora les tocaba dormir juntos, y fue entonces cuando le abordó la absurda idea de dejar a un lado las formalidades y terminar lo empezado. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? Cerró los ojos y reorganizó sus ideas. No quería preocuparse más por ello. Además, ambos tenían cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo cómo atrapar a John el Rojo y averiguar quién quiere los coches en menos de cinco días.


	10. Dos hombres en distintos apuros

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que no sabía cómo conducir la historia hasta buen puerto. En fin, aquí está el siguiente cap. Espero no tardar demasiado en las próximas actualizaciónes. Prometo no tardar más de 3 días :)

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 10: Dos hombres en distintos apuros.**

A la mañana siguiente, los dos se despertaron muertos de sueño y algo confusos. Se acordaban de la misión, del casino y de las ganancias. Pero lo que pasó después... estaba borroso para ambos, aunque más para Lisbon, pues había bebido más que él. Jane se pasó las manos por la cara para intentar despejarse. Tenía una mera idea de lo que había podido suceder aquella noche, aunque al ver la naturalidad de su compañera pensó que tan sólo lo había soñado. No, era demasiado real como para soñarlo. Sin embargo... no podía ser verdad, ¿o sí?

- Lisbon -pidió él mientras ella se levantaba-. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó anoche?

- ¿Anoche? -preguntó algo extrañada-. Logramos recoger el último de los coches, fuimos al casino y luego volvimos aquí.

- ¿Y no pasó nada más? -insistió levantándose.

- Jane, me duele la cabeza -dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, tan sólo que me parece recordar que... bueno, que tú y yo... -Lisbon arqueó una ceja-. Tranquila, habrá sido un sueño -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Miedo me da saber lo que sueñas.

Y se fue hacia el baño. Sin embargo, Jane continuaba teniendo sus dudas respecto a eso, aunque no le dió más vueltas al asunto. Ya era mediodía y no se sabía nada de los franceses, de los planes de Logan y tampoco de John el Rojo. En parte daba gusto desconectarse del mundo, aunque por otra parte daba qué pensar.

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde Collin llamó a Jane la móvil, diciéndole que les esperaban a él y a Lisbon en el almacén del antiguo muelle, aunque no explicó el por qué. Al contrario que otras veces fue algo seco. No le dió mucha importancia, pues no era de extrañar que no dieran explicaciones. Sin embargo, ésta vez Jane tenía un mal presentimiento. Les recibió Nathan en la puerta del almacén.

- Venid -les acompañó a entrar-. Por cierto, no os acabé de contar la historia de Darkman y Carnot.

- Es verdad -afirmó Jane-. ¿Cómo termina?

- Carnot desapareció al día siguiente. Creo que éso significa que era un poli. ¿Vosotros qué opináis?

Ambos se miraron algo desconcertados. Nathan abrió la puerta que había frente a ellos. Era una habitación pequeña, oscura, sin muebles ni nada. Al final de ella se encontraba Collin, y algo colgando del techo. Los tres entraron. Entonces Spkie, que estaba pegado a la pared, cerró la puerta. Aquello ya no les gustó demasiado. Y Collin hizo confirmar sus sospechas.

- Así que éste es el tipo que va a hacer que os maten.

Le dió la vuelta a lo que colgaba, que resultó ser Dubois con una mordaza en la boca. Ambos se quedaron petrificados, clavados en el sitio. Entonces, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Nathan y Spike les dieron un par de puñetazos y ambos cayeron al suelo. No fue nada grave, en absoluto, pero eso les bastó para poner en marcha su metabolismo policial. Lisbon ya iba a enviarlo todo a paseo cuando Jane, ambos aún en el suelo, le puso la mano en el brazo.

- Todavía no.

- Pero Jane...

- Confía en mí.

Les levantaron y les pusieron frente a Dubois. Entonces Kate se acercó a Jane para darle una pistola, aunque Collin intervino justo cuando él la iba a coger.

- No, dásela a ella.

Kate le miró no muy convencida, aunque obedeció. Se giró hacia Lisbon y le ofreció el arma.

- Si sois polis, no le dispararás -dijo Collin totalmente convencido.

Lisbon miró a Kate, la cual asintió levemente. Lisbon cogió la pistola y miró de reojo a Jane, quién con el pensamiento le dijo "hazlo si no quieres que nos maten aquí mismo". No sabían qué había pasado, no sabían cómo habían cogido a Dubois, no sabían donde estaba Bobén y tampoco por qué no sabían nada, sin embargo, la situación ejercía presión sobre ellos, y debían decidirse. Dubois estaba consciente, mirándola a los ojos boca abajo, con una mordaza en la boca y atado de pies a cabeza. Lisbon tan sólo tenía que apuntarle a la cabeza y apretar el gatillo. Tarea fácil para una experta cómo lo era ella, pero era precísamente eso lo que la diferenciaba de una asesina. De acuerdo que no le caía bien, pero esa no era razón para matarle. Acaparó las miradas penetrantes de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Las sentía tras su cabeza. Debía decidirse, y rápido. Entonces sintió un flechazo en su nuca y de repente una voz interna que le dijo que lo hiciera, que no se preocupara, que adelante. No lo pensó más. Levantó el arma y apuntó. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

Sin embargo, tanto ella como Jane se llevaron una buena sorpresa cuando Lisbon apretó el gatillo y comprobó que el cargador estaba vacío. Ninguno de los dos entendía nada. Entonces Kate se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

- Tóma -dijo dándole otro cargador, éste lleno.

- Entenderéis que debía asegurarme, últimamente hemos tenido algunas filtraciones -dijo Collin con una sonrisa-. Prepararos. Voy a hacer mi recogida.

Y se fue como si nada. Entonces Kate los mandó a todos a la guarida, incluídos Jane y Lisbon. Spike bajó a Dubois y también se lo llevaron. Dentro de un par de horas Collin debía ir a unos jardines no muy lejos de donde estaban. Últimamente habían tenido ciertos roces con Fabinne y François, quién al parecer decidió cambiar de bando hacía tres días y a la noche siguiente desapareció del mapa. No se sabe si volvió a Francia con el rabo entre las piernas, o quizás Fabinne decidió quitarle del medio. De todas formas, llevaban dos días sin saber nada de ella, igual que Jane y Lisbon de Bobén, pues ya sabían donde estaba Dubois. Collin tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Saltaba el muro de hormigón, hacía un puente en el coche y salía de allí antes de que apareciera cualquier otra banda, pues se encontraba en territorio hostil.

Collin subió al muro y bajó por un árbol para intentar hacer el menor ruido posible. Cayó casi sin hacer crujir la tierra que había bajo sus pies y examinó el perímetro. En la pequeña plaza donde se encontraba no había ni una sola farola, tan sólo hierba, árboles y flores, algo a su favor aunque también en su contra. Frente a él estaba el coche que debía recoger. Puesto que no vió a nadie fue directo hacia él sin asegurar la zona. Gran error. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del coche quedó totalmente iluminado por unos focos tras de sí. Se dió la vuelta al instante, cogiendo su pistola y escondiéndola tras su espalda disimuladamente. Al girarse vió que la luz venía de un coche y que, justo al lado de éste, se encontraba Fabinne con una pistola en la mano, aunque sin apuntarle.

- Vaya, Fabinne -dijo Collin con una pequeña sonrisa-. Hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti.

- Me la has jugado bien, lo reconozco. El coche de la mansión era nuestro.

- No lo sabía -dijo apenado cómicamente, pues lo sabía de sobras.

- Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pues me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

Fabinne rió levemente-. Nos habéis esquivado durante dos días, pero ésto ya se acabó.

- ¿Ya se acabó? Qué lástima, ahora que empezábamos a conocernos -dijo algo irónico.

Fabinne hizo una mueca-. ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Collin la miró de arriba a bajo-. Tu estilo es horrible.

Entonces escuchó un crujido en el árbol que tenía a su lado. Se giró hacia él al instante y disparó al hombre que le apuntaba con un rifle. Dos hombres más comenzaron a dispararle desde distintos ágnulos. Se echó al suelo, y rodó hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, lejos del coche para no dañarlo y dejarlo lleno de agujeros. Fabinne también se puso a cubierto y comenzó a dispararle. Estaba rodeado por todos los lados, así que pasó al plan B. Sacó su móvil y marcó el primer número de su agenda.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Kate, necesito refuerzos!

- ¿Qué ocurre? -escuchó múltiples disparos-. ¿Te están disparando?

- Fabinne nos la ha jugado, estoy atrapado.

- De acuerdo, ahora vamos para allá.

Ambos colgaron. Todos la miraban esperando una explicación.

- Era Collin, tiene problemas. Fabinne y sus hombres lo tienen acorralado.

Todos cogieron sus cosas y se distribuyeron en dos coches. Spike, Nathan, Logan y Kate en uno y Jane y Lisbon en su Porsche 911. Salieron quemando ruedas rumbo a los jardines al rescate de su compañero. Llegaron allí derrapando, y no tardaron en limpiar el lugar. Sin embargo, en una jugada sucia, obviamente, Fabinne logró herir en un brazo a Logan. Todos le cubrieron hasta que tan sólo quedó ella, quien salió corriendo y se subió en su coche. Collin se acercó a su jefe y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Está bien, jefe?

- Sí, tan sólo es un rasguño -dijo apretando fuerte su brazo-. Mátala, no me importa cómo, pero mátala.

Collin asintió y se fue corriendo hacia su coche para darle caza a Fabinne. No tardó en alcanzarla. Le dió un toque a un lado tras el coche y la hizo virar hasta que perdió el control del coche y se estrelló contra una esquina, destrozando así su coche. Collin salió del coche y comprobó su estado. Tenía toda la cara sangrando a causa del airback, pero seguía viva. Collin sacó su pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza.

- ¿Tus últimas palabras?

- Tu estilo es horrible -dijo a modo de broma.

Collin sonrió levemente y luego apretó el gatillo. Murió en el acto. Luego subió de nuevo a su coche y desapareció de allí, pues las sirenas de los coches patrulla se oían a lo lejos. Mientras, Kate puso un pañuelo provisional en el brazo de Logan para evitar que perdiera más sangre. No hacía falta ir a un hospital, pues sólo había sido un rasguño, pero era un rasguño algo considerable. Quisieron esperar a Collin, pero las sirenas de la policía indicaban que se acercaban también hacia ellos. Subieron en los coches y se fueron de allí rumbo a la guarida.

Una vez allí Dough, el médico del grupo, curó sin problemas a su jefe. Esperaron a que Collin regresara y después todos se fueron cada uno por su lado. Eran ya cerca de las nueve cuando Jane y Lisbon llegaron a su hotel. Aquella tarde había sido la más surrealista en las que llevaban de profesión. Primero les acusan, les pegan, les obligan a disparar a un tío con un arma sin balas, después les dan otra nuevecita y les piden ayuda para salvar a un compañero. ¿Tiene algo de lógica? Nadie sabe cómo funcionan las mentes criminales, por lo visto, y mucho menos las mafiosas.

Lisbon tan sólo llegar se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Estaba rendida psicológicamente hablando. Jane cerró la puerta como de costumbre y la imitó. Justo entonces, el salvapantallas de su ordenador desapareció y en su lugar se presentó una videollamada de Hightower.

- Tanto fingir acaba por no ser bueno, por lo que veo -ambos se giraron hacia ella, aunque sin moverse del sitio-. Parecéis un matrimonio de ancianos ahí medio estirados.

Se miraron y corrigieron su compostura, Lisbon algo más rápida que él. Conectó el micrófono al ordenador.

- Buenas noches, jefa.

- Hola -saludó Jane levantando la mano desde el sofá.

Hightower le miró amagando una sonrisa y luego miró a Lisbon-. ¿Tenéis todos los coches?

- Sí, ya están todos.

- ¿Aún no sabéis quién los quiere?

- No -contestó serena a regañadientes.

- Pero a cambio hemos obtenido el paradero de Dubois -dijo Jane poniéndose al lado de Lisbon-. Lo tienen ellos.

- ¿La mafia? -alucinó Hightower-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sabemos seguro -dijo Lisbon-, pero una posible historia sería que, como le pillaron manoseando uno de los coches, al cabo de dos días consiguieron encontrarle.

- Lo retendrán retenido en algún lugar, seguramente para sacarle información de algún tipo -dedujo Jane.

- Está bien -admitió de mala gana Hightower en un suspiro-. Mandaré a Harris y sus hombres para cubriros las espaldas. Ahora hay que hablar con Bobén para que nos explique su versión.

- Sí, ¿pero cómo conseguimos que Bobén nos cuente todo?

- Estáis con los malos hace casi dos semanas -sonrió con segundas-. Supongo que habréis aprendido algo de ellos, ¿no?

Jane y Lisbon se miraron compartiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Está sugiriendo que le torturemos hasta que nos lo cuente? -preguntó Jane.

- No hace falta llegar a tanto, tan sólo con un poquito de sugestión bastará -dijo con una sonrisa más apreciable-. Suerte mañana. Que descanséis.

- Lo mismo digo, jefa.

Cortó la conexión. Lisbon cerró el portátil y lo guardó bajo la mesa de café, como siempre. Se fue a cambiar a la habitación, pues hasta las once no montarían guardia frente a las cámaras. Jane, que estaba en el baño, no se percató de ello, y en cuando salió de él se fue directo a la habitación sin ni siquiera ver que Lisbon no estaba en la sala. Abrió la puerta de golpe y Lisbon, que se encontraba en sujetador, aunque con los pantalones del pijama puestos, dió un buen salto.

- ¡Jane! -cogió la primera camiseta que encontró encima de la cama y se tapó con ella-. ¿No sabes llamar?

Jane giró la cabeza atónito-. Lo siento, no sabía que estabas cambiándote aquí.

- ¿Si estabas en el baño adónde quieres que me cambie?

- No me he fijado, perdona -dijo sincero.

- Sí, ya, escusas.

- Oye -se giró hacia ella abriendo los brazos-, ¿cuántas veces debo pedirte perdón?

- ¡Jane! -y le lanzó su almohada-. Ahora me dirás que ésto no lo has hecho a propósito.

- Te prometo que no, Lisbon -dijo ya de cara a la pared-. Sabes que no soy de ésos.

- Al menos discúlpate como es debido.

- ¿Otra vez? -ya se iba a girar de nuevo cuando Lisbon le lanzó la otra almohada a la cabeza-. ¡Perdón! -dijo alzando las manos-. Está bien, lo siento, I'm sorry, _désolé,_ _bekümmert, ho sento, scusi, gomenasai..._

- Sabes muchos idiomas -dijo realmente alucinada.

- Tan sólo lo básico -se hizo el modesto-. Por cierto, la camiseta con la que te... -garraspeó un poco-, con la que te estás tapando, es la mía.

Lisbon la miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- No te gires -le advirtió una vez más.

- Tranquila, no tengo ganas de que me dispares.

Lisbon sonrió levemente mientras se ponía su camiseta de tirantes. Pasó por el lado de Jane y le dejó la camiseta en el hombro mientras salía de la habitación.

- La próxima vez llama antes de entrar.

- Descuida, lo haré -dijo cogiendo su camiseta con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los idiomas en que Jane pide perdón son (siguiendo el órden en que los dice): español, inglés, francés, alemán, catalán, italiano y japonés.

Espero que os haya gustado. A partir del siguiente cap empieza la recta final (¡pero no es el último episodio!). Agradecida como siempre por vuestros reviews, espero seguir recibiendo :)


	11. Empiezan los problemas

**Cap. 11: Empiezan los problemas.**

A la mañana siguiente ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. No sabían nada sobre el John el Rojo, Lisbon era consciente de eso, aunque al parecer había logrado que Jane se evadiera un poco de eso, lo que la hacía sonreír cada vez que lo recordaba. Bajaron a desayunar con todas las calmas del mundo, tomándose su te y su café correspondiente y Jane leyendo el periódico.

- Mira, salimos en el periódico -Lisbon levantó la vista de su tostada-. "Altercados mortíferos en la ciudad" -leyó el título divertido-. "Ésta misma noche ha habido un tiroteo en la zona baja de la ciudad, al parecer entre dos mafias de Los Ángeles. Hemos logrado saber el nombre de una de ellas, aunque ninguna imagen que nos pueda servir para identificar a algún individuo de la banda. Se hacen llamar 'Los Rufianes de Santa Mónica'. Al parecer son unos traficantes de coches que anteriormente robaron armas a los ejércitos de USA y Rusia."

Al oír ésa última frase Lisbon casi se atraganta con el café, lo que hizo que Jane dejara de leer y le diera un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí -dejó el café a un lado-. Ahora entiendo por qué tienen armas del ejército, fueron los ladrones que se colaron en las instalaciones militares hace un año.

- Pues sí que les ha salido bien.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron a la calle, se pusieron sus gafas de sol y montaron en su descapotable. Fueron a Pacific Park para tener un punto inicial desde el cual empezar a buscar a Bobén. Sin embargo, él mismo les facilitó la búsqueda presentándose allí, en medio del parque de atracciones. Los vió salir del coche y esperó a que entraran en el parque. Una vez allí tenía intención de apartarles de la muchedumbre con disimulo, aunque fue él el apartado, y algo brusco, por cierto.

Jane le agarró del brazo, mentienéndolo así en un callejón, entre los servicios y algunas atracciones. Luego entraron ellos dos. Lisbon, al contrario de lo acordado con Jane, le dió un pequeño empujón a Bobén.

- Empieza a hablar ya -ordenó sin más miramientos.

- Así me gusta -dijo Jane-, con decisión.

- Tenemos que rescatarle, lo sabéis, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso?

- Agente Lisbon, no sea tan rancia.

- ¿Rancia? -preguntó indignada.

- ¿Fue por órden tuya? -intervino Jane.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo sabes muy bien -dijo Lisbon dando un paso al frente-. Hiciste que Dubois instalara un dispositivo de rastreo en uno de los coches y le han cogido por tu culpa.

Bobén dió un paso atrás, aunque no contestó. Pero Jane hizo que contestara dándole un pequeño empujón.

- Contesta, desgraciado.

- ¡Sí, es cierto! -admitió ya contra la pared-. Pero ésto se acabó, lo matarán mañana.

- Nosotros vinimos a descubrir quién quiere los coches -explicó Lisbon-, para éso estamos aquí, para terminar ésto, nada más.

- ¡No podéis dejarlo así!

- Prueba -le desafió Jane.

- Los de arriba están quemados con vosotros, ¿sabéis? Os habéis juntado demasiado con la mafia y ya no les sois útiles. Incluso empiezan a dudar sobre en qué bando estáis.

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Lisbon.

Entonces Jane se fijó en su mano-. Te faltan dos dedos.

Tanto Bobén como Lisbon le miraron.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene? -preguntó él completamente desconcertado.

- Nathan nos contó la historia de Carnot y Darkman. Tú eras Carnot, ¿cierto? Te cortaron un dedo y luego tú mismo te cortáste el otro -Bobén desvió la mirada-. Por éso te frustra tanto, ésto no es sólo de ahora, ¿verdad? -notó una mueca de odio, lo que le hizo seguir con una sonrisa-. Te jode que estemos haciendo ésto nosotros y que nos hayan aceptado, que cuenten con nosotros. Pobre Didier...

- Bueno, ya es suficiente -interrumpió Bobén comiéndose su orgullo. Miró a Jane y le desafió con una sonrisa-. Lo que te voy a decir son órdenes, rubito, y aunque no seas un policía las vas a cumplir si no quieres que la carrera de la agente Lisbon se termine en menos de dos horas -hizo una pausa tras comprobar que Jane se mordía la lengua por dentro-. Sacamos a Dubois y dejáis el caso -miró a Lisbon-. _C'est fini_.

Jane y Lisbon se miraron. Aunque no quisieran ayudarle ambos sabían que él lo iba a hacer, y él sólo no tenía ninguna posibilidad. No tuvieron más remedio que aceptar. Bobén les contó que Dubois iba a ser trasladado por los hombres de Logan, pero no sabían adonde, así que si querían rescatarlo deberían hacerlo antes de que salieran del Los Ángeles. Lo tenían retenido en un restaurante abandonado, en Riverside. Todos se calmaron y concretaron los planes. Bobén iría por detrás y ellos entrarían por delante.

Al principio la cosa fue bien. Todos los hombres de Logan sabían quiénes eran, así que no les costó llegar hasta su objetivo. Lograron llegar hasta la sala donde estaba Dubois sin percances. Sin embargo, él ya no estaba allí. Justo cuando entraron la puerta trasera se cerró. Fueron tras ellos y escucharon algunos disparos. Lisbon sacó su arma y salieron a la calle, justo al lado el aparcamiento, donde se encontraron con Bobén algo jadeante.

- ¡Rápido, acaban de meterse en aquel coche! ¡Hay que perseguirlos!

Lisbon no dudó en meterse de un salto en su descapotable, y mientras arrancaba el motor subieron Bobén a su lado y Jane detrás. Comenzó la persecución. Cuando estaban saliendo de Riverside Bobén sacó una Micro Uzi de Dios sabe donde y se asomó bastante por la ventana, lo que alarmó un poco a Jane.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Intentar pararles, ¿qué sinó?

Entonces Lisbon se fijó en el arma.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿De donde has sacado una Micro Uzi?

- Tengo contactos en alemania del este -dijo apuntando.

- ¿Alemania del este? -dijo Jane-. Tengo entendido que el tipo de armas procedentes de allí son de disparo rápido.

- ¿Desde cuando eres un experto en armas? -preguntó Lisbon sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

Cada vez se acercaban más a ellos, esquivando coches, personas, farolas, señales de tráfico... y obviamente saltándose más de un semáforo en rojo. Bobén apuntó a las ruedas.

- Ponte a un lado, intentaré hacerles virar.

Lisbon intentó obedecer, aunque por poco se come a un peatón por intentarlo.

- Hay demasiado tráfico y gente en ésta zona. Tendrás que hacerlo desde aquí.

Entonces Bobén se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del coche.

- ¿Pero qué diablos haces?

- ¡Intentar pinchar una rueda! -dijo estirado en el asiento, a escasos centímetros del suelo.

- Te vas a matar -comentó Jane.

- Gracias por el apoyo -le dijo con sarcasmo.

- De nada, hombre -le dijo en el mismo tono.

- _Cocon..._ -maldijo en voz baja para que no le oyeran.

Con un poco de destreza y mucha suerte de no empotrarse contra ningún objeto u persona por el camino, logró pinchar uno de los pneumáticos traseros, lo que les hizo reducir la velocidad. Lisbon aprovechó el momento para hacer la estrategia PI, utilizada internacionalmente por los policías. Consiste en dar un toque a un lado del maletero del coche que intenta escapar, y la propia inercia hace que el conductor pierda el control automáticamente, haciéndole girar y parar al instante.

Lisbon detuvo el coche justo al lado después de un leve derrape, cruzando el coche e impidiéndoles la huída a pie. Sin embargo, los hombres de Logan, como era de esperar, iban armados hasta los dientes. Salieron del coche y comenzaron a dispararle. Pero Bobén hizo el trabajo sucio. Con su Micro Uzi dejó a los tres hombres hechos un colador, algo que no les gustó en absoluto a Jane y Lisbon.

- ¿Era necesario? -preguntó algo enojada.

- Son hombres de Logan.

- ¿Y qué? Son personas, ¿sabes? -le reprochó todavía enfadada.

Jane, por otra parte, se acercó al coche y se asomó por una de las ventanillas agujereadas. Dentro estaba Dubois, quien se quedó de piedra en verle, aunque en el fondo se alegraba. Salió del coche y Bobén intentó quitarle las esposas con unas ganzúas, sin embargo, no pudo. En cambio Jane lo hizo en cuatro segundos y con un clip que se encontró por el suelo. Todos se le quedaron mirando mientras Dubois se quitaba las esposas.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada -intervino Lisbon-. Vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea.

Subieron todos en el Porsche y salieron de allí lo más rápido posible, aunque respetando las normas de tráfico. Fueron a comer a un restaurante de la zona para acabar de concretar las cosas, y ya de paso aclarar algunas. Jane y Lisbon seguían queriendo saber quién quería los coches, pero Bobén y Dubois tenían claro que aquello no podía continuar. Habían habido muchos altercados, muertes innecesarias, y por poco matan también a Dubois. Lisbon tenía muy claro que no se iba a ir de allí sin saber hasta el más mínimo detalle, aunque después de lo sucedido tenían mucho que perder si desobedecían una órden directa de los de más arriba que Hightower. Así pues, no les quedó más remedio. Quizás en algún interrogatorio más adelante lograrían pillar al titiritero, pues habían muchos hilos para controlar pocas marionetas, y esperaban que el titiritero se enredara en sus propios hilos.

Después de comer se reunieron los cuatro en la calle. Bobén les dijo que ya les llamarían, algo que no gustó mucho a Lisbon. Por la tarde no tuvieron ningún altercado ni llamada espeluznante, así que decidieron ir a dar una vuelta. Desde que llegaron no volvieron a tener tiempo de ir a visitar la ciudad con más calma, así que aprovecharon el momento. Por el paseo se encontraron con varios famosos en vehículos, medio camuflados para que nadie les reconociera. Entre ellos estaba el mundialmente famoso Brad Pitt con su también famosa esposa Angelina Jolie, a Jeremy Sumpter en moto, a la actriz Catherine Zeta Jones, al actor Ben Mckenzie y a la cantante y actriz Hilary Duff. Vaya un golpe de suerte encontrártelos a todos en una tarde, ¿no?

Volvieron al hotel ya para cenar, aunque se reunieron todos en la habitación, como de costumbre. Aunque ésta vez no llevarían ropa de botones u doncellas, pues ahora estaban centrados en el caso de John el Rojo y no necesitaban estar pisándoles los talones. Cho y Rigsby fueron los primeros en llegar. Después alguien llamó a la puerta. Imaginaron que era Van Pelt, pero se trataba del mozo encargado de traer la comida. Cho le dió una propina de cinco dólares y cogió el carrito, aunque cuando vió que aún estaba frente a él no tuvo más remedio que darle otros cinco. El mozo se fue contento mientras que Cho entraba la comida tras cerrar la puerta.

- Los empleados de éste hotel son unos atracadores -dijo guardándose la cartera.

- Te recuerdo que tú también lo fuíste durante un tiempo -pellizcó Jane.

- Pero yo no pedía ninguna propina.

- Y así te ha ido -se rió Rigsby, pues él había conseguido casi cien dólares en una semana.

Jane y Lisbon no pudieron evitar reírse por ese comentario. Entonces apareció Van Pelt. Entró y cerró la puerta.

- Hola chicos -miró a Lisbon-, jefa.

- ¿Qué te pasa que vas tan estresada? -preguntó Rigsby algo preocupado.

Van Pelt le miró y luego miró a los demás, quienes compartían la misma preocupación. Al final Van Pelt hizo un profundo suspiro.

- Ha habido otra víctima -se quitó la chaqueta-. Ésta vez ha sido en un callejón a las afueras de Los Ángeles.

- ¿En un callejón? -se extrañó Lisbon.

- No puede ser él -dijo Rigsby-. Actúa en lugares cerrados, privados.

- Es verdad -apoyó Cho-. Normalmente en las habitaciónes de las víctimas, o al menos dentro de casas, no en medio de la calle.

- Creedme, es John el Rojo -se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un papel doblado con manchas de sangre seca-. La víctima tenía ésto en la mano -miró a Jane-. Es para ti.

Jane la miró atónito. Todos estaban aguantando la respiración. Sin embargo, cuando Jane abrió el papel lo que se encontró dentro fue aún más desconcertante.

_Tigre, tigre, fuego deslumbrante_

_en las selvas de la noche._

_¿Qué mano inmortal, qué ojo _

_pudo trazar tu terrible simetría?_

_¿Lo recuerdas, amigo mío?_

_¿Por qué de mi lado te has ido?_

_Sabes que jamás te librarás de mí._

_Nuestro lazo es demasiado importante para ti._

_Deberás aprender a vivir de nuevo_

_tu vida y comenzar a amar._

_A menos de que te consideres un cuerpo andante,_

_en éso te puedo ayudar._

_Perdonar es una virtud, _

_querer un sentimiento,_

_¿pero a caso se podría considerar_

_el hecho de que olvidar_

_es un sufrimiento?_

_Supéralo y confiésate,_

_o mataré a la persona que_

_hace tu felicidad tan fuerte._

Jane apretó el papel con fuerza mientras una mirada furiosa se clavó en el suelo de la habitación, acaparando la atención de todos sus compañeros. Jane lo había leído para él, no en voz alta, aunque con la cara que puso todos pudieron hacerse una idea. Van Pelt era la única que lo había leído, y un gran remordimiento le carcomía la consciencia. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar, aunque para eso ya estaba Hightower.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Quiere que investigue el caso -dijo Jane con los ojos en fuego.

- ¿Estás seguro? -Jane no contestó-. De acuerdo, pero sabes que eso es imposible.

- ¿Si? -se giró hacia Hightower-. Pues díselo a éste psicópata.

- Jane... -advirtió Lisbon por tutearla.

- Hasta que no me vea en alguna escena de algún crimen habrá más muertes -dijo ya furioso.

- Y el problema es que ellos no te pueden ver en ninguna escena de ningún crimen -puntualizó los dos "ningún"-. Cho, Rigsby -ambos la miraron-. Colaborad con la policía de Los Ángeles. Si mostramos algo de interés puede que se controle un poco.

- ¿Que se controle? -intervino Jane con una risa burlona.

- Jane, es suficiente -se impuso Lisbon para evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario-. Van Pelt, habla con la policía de Los Ángeles e intenta que nos pongan al mando de la investigación. Cho, encárgate de informar a Harris. Rigsby, intenta encontrar alguna relación entre las víctimas, algo que nos lleve ha algún punto, lo que sea.

- De acuerdo.

- Vosotros dos -intervino Hightower dirigiéndose a Jane y Lisbon-. Centraros en la misión. Estamos a punto de descubrir toda la trama. No la fastidiéis.

- No lo haremos -afirmó Lisbon.

- Buenas noches.

Y la conexión se desestableció. En cuanto desapareció de la pantalla Lisbon apagó el portátil mientras que todos se iban de la habitación. Esa noche les tocaba a Cho y Rigsby quedarse de vigilancia en las cámaras, así que Van Pelt aprovechó para prepararlo todo para la mañana siguiente e irse a dormir. Jane, por otra parte, se quedó sentado en el sofá, con los codos sobre las rodillas, las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza apoyada en éstas, mirando fíjamente la chimenea. Lisbon le miró, aunque no tenía intención de hacer nada. Sin embargo, una última mirada la obligó a suspirar e ir a hablar con él.

- Jane, ¿estás bien? -pero él no contestó-. ¿Jane?

- ¿Si? -preguntó sin mover un músculo.

- Jane, déjalo -se sentó a su lado-. No vale la pena que te tortures por éso, y menos por él. Es lo que quiere.

- ¿Que lo deje? -se giró hacia Lisbon-. ¡Éste tío está loco de atar, por el amor de Dios! No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

- No vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada. Ya has oído a Hightower.

- Sí, por eso estoy furioso. En el papel ponía que superara mi sufrimiento o mataría a la persona que... -meditó en si seguir o no-. Mataría a una persona cercana a mí -mintió piedosamente.

- Podemos proteger a esa persona si sabes quién es -hizo una leve pausa-. ¿Se trata de Kristina?

- ¿Qué? -eso le chocó-. No, ¡en absoluto! ¿Pero cómo...? -se agarró la cabeza-. ¡Él me quiere a mí! -su tono cambió, lo que la obligó a ponerse en estado de alerta-. ¿No lo entiendes? -la miró a los ojos-. Si no estoy ahí va a matar a otra persona, ¡maldita sea!

- Jane, cálmate -dijo serena.

- ¡No! -se levantó de un salto y se giró hacia ella-. No me pidas que me calme porque no me voy a calmar hasta que no pille a ése hijo de la gran puta.

- ¿Y qué te crees? ¿Que yo no quiero pillarle tanto como tú? -se levantó sin romper el contacto visual-. Pero ahora estamos en una misión encubierta y no puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

- Ahí te equivocas.

- No, no me equivoco, Jane. Siempre haces todo a tu manera, sin pensar en nadie más que en ti cuando se trata de John el Rojo. Te importa un bledo la seguridad de los demás si con tal de éso puedes matar a ese cabrón -Jane no dijo nada, tan sólo respiraba hondo, autocontrolándose-. Hiciste una promesa, y la has roto.

Al oír eso Jane quedó hecho un bloque de hielo. Ya ni se acordaba de la promesa que le hizo a Lisbon de no involucrarse más de lo debido, no ésta vez, no en éstas circunstancias. Pero, una vez más, su codicia le traicionó. Jane apartó la mirada. Necesitaba tiempo para reorganizar sus ideas, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Lisbon se fue furiosa y decepcionada hacia la habitación. Jane intentó seguirla, pero se topó con ella a pocos pasos de la puerta.

- Tóma -le lanzó un cogín en toda la cara-. Y ni se te ocurra entrar en la habitación.

- Lisbon, yo... -miró el cogín- ¿me mandas al sofá?

- No es la primera vez que duermes en uno -dijo de mala gaita.

Jane bajó un poco la cabeza-. Perdona por mentirte, por romper la promesa. No pensaba en...

- Exacto -interrumpió ella-, ése es tu problema, que no piensas. Con lo cauto que eres y tus circuitos se queman cuando oyes el nombre de John el Rojo. Pues se acabó. Mañana haremos el último de los trabajos aquí, les pasaremos la información y los datos a la policía de Los Ángeles y a los franceses, volveremos a Sacramento, haré un informe sobre ti y pediré que te cambien de unidad. No pienso trabajar contigo nunca más si sigues con esa actitud.

- Lisbon, escucha, por favor.

- ¿Que escuche? Tiene gracia, porque éso es lo que te he pedido que hagas todas las veces que hemos tenido una discusión semejante. La diferencia era que en las otras veces eras tú el histérico, no yo -profundizó en su mirada-. Me has decepcionado, Jane. Realmente pensaba que habías decidido cambiar, aunque supongo que hay cosas que no cambiarán nunca -en ésta última frase las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos, y Jane se dió cuenta de ello.

- Lisbon, lo siento mucho, en serio -dijo con dolor sincero en el rostro-. Yo... yo no...

- ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Y le cerró la puerta en los morros. Jane se quedó petrificado, aunque algunos sollozos tras la puerta le hicieron sentirse aún más mal de lo que ya se sentía en ésos momentos. Jamás la había visto así. En parte era comprensible que le diera ése ataque de histeria. Tenía tanta rabia reprimida contra Hightower, algunos casos anteriores y John el Rojo que intentarla bloquear ya era tarea difícil, y ahora él acababa de echar la gota que volcó el vaso. Cho y Rigsby lo vieron y escucharon todo a través de las cámaras y micrófonos. Estaban atónitos. Jamás se hubieran podido imaginar que Lisbon pudiera llegar a ser tan dura.

Jane cogió el cogín y lo acomodó en el sofá. Se sentó en él y reflexionó unos instantes. "Dios, ¿qué he hecho?" se repetía una y otra vez. Acababa de tirar por la borda el último voto de confianza, la última oportunidad que le había dado Lisbon de demostrarle que realmente ella era más importante que ese bastardo. Se estiró en el sofá, no sin antes dar una última ojeada a la puerta. Se tumbó con una mano tras la nuca y otra en el estómago. Se le hacía raro estar mirando un techo en el que no estuviera Elvis. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que al final acabó por utilizar la autosugestión para dormirse de una vez y olvidarse de aquella pesadilla. Lo malo era que, al contrario de lo que pasa normalmente, cuando despertara la pesadilla posiblemente seguiría, y acabaría por desembocar en lo que podría llegar a ser el apocalipsis.

* * *

Cocon = Capullo en francés


	12. Cazados

**Cap. 12: Cazados.**

A la mañana siguiente Lisbon ya estaba más calmada. Salió de la habitación con la intención de disculparse con Jane. Era consciente de que se había pasado con él, aunque en el fondo se lo merecía. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, Jane no estaba en el sofá. Pensó que estaría en el baño, pero la puerta de éste estaba abierta. ¿Había desaparecido? Entró corriendo en la habitación de nuevo, se vistió, y salió por la puerta como un rayo. Pero entonces se topó de morros con él, tirándole los dos vasos de te y café que llevaba encima.

- Oh, Dios -le intentó limpiar la mancha camisa con las manos-, lo siento -se disculpó Lisbon sinceramente.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

- Me refería a lo de anoche -dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo-. Me pasé contigo, perdona.

- No hay nada que perdonar -dijo con una sonrisa.

Lisbon le miró y también esbozó una sonrisa. Entraron en la habitación y Jane se fue a cambiar la camisa mientras que Lisbon se sentaba en el sofá. Le había dado un susto de muerte, pues pensaba que le habían secuestrado o incluso algo peor. Bajaron a comer algo y luego salieron del hotel. Se reunieron con Bobén y Dubois en Venice Beach. Se celebraba un concurso de baloncesto, 3 por 3. Realmente los equipos eran muy buenos, aunque no habían venido a ver baloncesto. Jane y Lisbon llegaron un poco antes que los franceses al lugar, y se deleitaron con unos cuantos mates.

- Qué puntuales -dijo Dubois poniéndose al lado de Jane.

- Al contrario que otros -le intentó picar con una sonrisa.

Dubois levantó una de las comisuras sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Bobén se puso al lado de Lisbon sin quitar los ojos de la pista.

- Id con Dubois al viejo almacén. Allí hay un portátil. Cogedlo.

- ¿Y ya está? -se extrañó Lisbon.

- Hablaremos más tarde -se puso unas gafas de sol-. Es la hora de cerrar el caso.

Dubois comenzó a andar a buen paso, y Jane y Lisbon intentaron seguirlo esquivando a la gente. Casi lo pierden, y lo peor era que lo había hecho a propósito, aunque tan sólo para picarles, cosa que no logró. Llegaron hasta el Porsche. Dubois se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, Lisbon al volante y Jane, puesto que fue el último en subir, le tocó ir detrás. Fueron sin muchas prisas. Se trataba de un viejo almacén que nadie utilizaba desde hacía años, a las afueras de la ciudad, aparentemente el mejor lugar para una transferencia. Aparentemente, claro.

Aparcaron en frente de la puerta principal y entraron sin más demora. Habían varias cajas de carga amontonadas, y un espacio libre donde había una mesa y una silla. Encima de la mesa había el portátil. Ni Jane ni Lisbon sabían quién lo había dejado allí, aunque tampoco les interesaba saberlo. Dubois lo encendió. Allí se encontraba información para detener a toda la mafia, incluídos los de South Beach.

- ¿De donde has sacado ésto? -preguntó Lisbon alucinada.

- No sabías que el arma estaba descargada, ¿verdad? -ignoró por completo su pregunta-. ¿Me hubieras matado a sangre fría?

- En ese momento no podía elegir -dijo pasando un poco-. Considérate afortunado.

- Gracias -dijo algo irónico.

- ¿Creéis que no nos vieron? -preguntó Jane examinando el lugar.

- No -afirmó Dubois completamente seguro de ello-. Éste lugar tan sólo lo conocemos nosotros.

Entonces Lisbon escuchó algo. Sacó el arma-. ¿Nadie más usa éste lugar?

- Nadie -dijo Dubois.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Lisbon se fue con los sentidos alerta hacia las cajas. Fue avanzando con pies de plomo. Miró tras una caja, nada. Miró tras otra, nada. Destensó los músculos y bajó el arma. Quizás tan sólo era una rata. Pero cuando se dió la vuelta recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo, aunque seguía consciente. Se puso la mano tras la cabeza. Por suerte no tenía sangre. Entonces aparecieron Logan, Collin, Kate, Nathan y Spike. Estaban acorralados.

- Vaya... -dijo Jane-. Hola, chicos.

Collin le apuntó con su arma, lo que hizo que levantara las manos.

- No digas ni hagas nada -advirtió Dubois imitándole.

Lisbon se giró todavía en el suelo para conocer a su agresor. Era alto, moreno, de piel clara. Vestía de negro y unas gafas de sol.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? -dijo con voz suave-. Soy sí me acuerdo de ti. Tú eres de la policía, una agente del CBI.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? -preguntó Jane.

El hombre le miró con aire de superioridad-. Yo soy quien dijo que la encontraría -cogió el arma de Lisbon del suelo-. Hay un rastreador en el cargador -dijo mostrándolo a todos.

- Si ella es policía -intervino Logan- él también, ¿verdad?

- No, él sólo trabaja para la policía -dijo con una pequeña risa-. Él es un asesor, alguien muy especial, sin duda. Es más listo de lo que parece. Antes trabajaba engañando a la gente.

- ¿Engañando? -preguntó Nathan.

- Se hacía pasar por vidente, y por culpa de eso, de ése tremendo error, su familia pagó las consecuencias -dijo con una placentera sonrisa en los labios.

Jane le miró con ojos de tiburón. Sabía demasiado sobre él, lo que le hizo pensar lo más obvio, aunque también era la peor de las opciones.

- Conoces a John el Rojo, ¿verdad?

El homre le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. Sin duda era así, pero le ignoró por el momento. Se agachó al lado de Lisbon y se quitó las gafas. Tenía un ojo marrón y el otro azul.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Teresa?

Lisbon aún estaba un poco aturdida, pero al verle el rostro completo no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco-. ¿Bryan?

- ¿Conoces a éste tío? -preguntó Dubois algo sorprendido.

- Sí -logró sentarse-. Es Bryan Farwell.

- No, querida -intervino él con una sonrisa-, Bryan Farwell murió en la cárcel, en la celda en la que me encerraste -puntualizó-. Aunque debo reconocer que gracias a ti soy quien soy.

- Bryan Farwell... -murmuró Jane-. Pues claro -captó la atención de todos-. Tú fuíste compañero de John el Rojo, ¿cierto? Le conociste en la cárcel.

El hombre sonrió sin dejar de mirar a su jefa.

- ¿Y tienes algún nombre actual? -perguntó Dubois algo impertinente.

- Fuíste tú, ¿verdad? -intervino de nuevo Jane-. Tú mataste a Arthur Ramírez. Ahora eres James Transler.

- Muy perspicaz -sonrió levemente-, aunque me hago llamar Jericho.

- Jericho -dijo ésta vez Lisbon-. Por eso nos pusieron a prueba ayer, porque les dijiste que no éramos de fiar.

- Sí, ¿pero por qué esperar hasta ahora? -preguntó Jane ya bajando los brazos-. Ha tenido casi dos semanas para deshacerse de nosotros -hizo una pausa-. A menos de que hubieras estado ocupado durante todo éste tiempo -Jericho se levantó y se puso de cara a él-. Eras tú quien manejaba todo ésto, ¿verdad? Logan está bajo tu mando, tú pediste los coches -le miró a los ojos-, pero no son para ti. Alguien te lo encargó.

Y justo por hablar Harris apareció con un maletín en la mano por la puerta trasera.

- Vaya, menudo circo tenéis aquí montado -dijo como si nada Harris.

- ¿Jim? -alucinó Lisbon.

- Teresa -se alegró él-. ¿Cómo va todo? No muy bien, por lo que veo.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Vaya, Patrick -ignoró por completo la sorpresa de su compañera-. No sabes las ganas que tenía de que llegara éste momento.

- Podría decir lo mismo -dijo Jane-, aunque eso sería mentir.

Harris sonrió-. Incluso antes de morir sigues sin perder tu arrogancia -se dirigió a Jericho-. ¿Ya están los coches?

- Sí, todos.

- Perfecto -levantó el maletín-. Aquí tengo el dinero. Lo acordado.

- Así que eras tú -dijo Lisbon completamente atónita-. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, y menos siendo tú Jim.

- Lo sé, querida. Se llama actuar -dijo impertinentemente.

Se acercó a Jericho y le enseñó el maletín. Le dijo que lo abriera. Harris le miró no muy convencido, aunque lo hizo. Estaba todo. Jericho sonrió aprobando el dinero y en cuanto Harris dejó el maletín en el suelo, Jericho le disparó en la cabeza. Cayó de espaldas, muerto. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, aunque al parecer Logan y los suyos ya sabían que éso sucedería.

- ¿Han llegado ya los coches? -preguntó Jericho guardando su arma.

- Sí -respondió Logan-. Ayer por la noche llegaron todos a Rusia.

- Perfecto.

- Eres un rastrero, ¿lo sabías? -le reprochó Lisbon ya de pie.

- Cosas de negocios -dijo con suma tranquilidad.

Comenzó a andar dándoles la espalda, aunque Jane intervino antes de que se fuera.

- Logan no es el jefe de la mafia, ¿cierto? -Jericho se detuvo, aunque no se giró-. Eres tú. Tú lo planeaste todo. John el Rojo sabe que estamos aquí por ti, tú se lo dijiste. Logan sabía desde el principio quiénes éramos, aunque el resto no tenía ni idea, todo ésto fue una burda trampa, un montaje para cazarme, ¿cierto?

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala. Todos miraban disimuladamente a Jericho, el cual se dió la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia él. Se plantó frente a él y le miró a la cara.

- Qué inteligente que eres, Patrick -le miró a los ojos-. Ahora entiendo por qué John te tiene tanto aprecio.

Jane no dijo nada, tan sólo siguió desafiándole con la mirada. Él no era John el Rojo, ni mucho menos, de éso estaba seguro, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, se acercó a Dubois y le disparó en el pecho con el arma de Lisbon. Murió en el acto. Todos tragaron saliva.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? -preguntó Lisbon repentinamente-. ¿Matarnos?

- No -se giró hacia ella sonriendo-, algo mucho mejor.

Y justo entonces les dieron un golpe en la nuca a los dos. Cayeron al suelo, ambos inconscientes. Jamás se hubieran imaginado que un ex convicto amigo de John el Rojo se hubiera aliado con Harris, quien al parecer había dejado de ser el típico agente al que todos sus compañeros le llamaban con algún apodo gracioso y al que Jane dejaba siempre mal.

Cuando se despertaron se encontraron en una habitación completamente cerrada, sin ventanas, tan sólo con la luz de una lámpara en el techo. Era un lugar algo sucio, aunque tampoco un antro de mala muerte. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran de homrigón. Había una gran puerta de metal, seguramente corrediza. Ningún clavo puede aguantar tal peso. Cuando lograron recuperar un poco más la consciencia se dieron cuenta de que había una cámara en una esquina con la luz roja que les indicaba que alguien estaba disfrutando con eso. Lisbon fue quien se levantó primera.

- ¿Jane? -le buscó algo aturdida-. ¿Estás bien?

- No me puedo quejar -se sentó en el suelo-, ¿y tú?

- He estado mejor -se puso en jarras-. ¿Donde estamos?

- Ni idea, pero alguien sí que lo sabe -dijo señalando la cámara-. Seguramente será John el Rojo.

- O Jericho, quién sabe -hizo una leve pausa-. Nos dijo que era amigo de John el Rojo, quizás es él mismo.

- No lo creo -se levantó del suelo-, su ego es demasiado grande para eso.

Lisbon examinó más a fondo la sala-. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos inconscientes?

- A saber.

- Si no sabemos qué hora es, ni el día y tampoco podemos ver el exterior, acabaremos por enloquecer.

- Lo sé -dijo sereno-. Pero puedes estar tranquila, no creo que tarden mucho en aparecer.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

- Una corazonada, supongo.

Y justo. La enorme puerta de metal empezó a abrirse lateralmente poco a poco. No hacía demasiado ruido a consideración del tamaño a juzgar. Un encapuchado, al que sólo se le veía la boca, con una túnica de cuero negro, botas y guantes negros, apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Tenía las manos a la espalda, reposado, tranquilo, completamente inexpresivo. Jane sabía perfectamente quién era ese hombre, le había visto antes, aunque entonces llevaba una máscara. No se le veía la cara, pero al menos pudieron comprobar que era caucásico. Lisbon se llevó instintivamente la mano al cinturón, pero no tenía arma.

John dió un paso y entró en la sala, aunque se quedó quieto en el sitio, observándoles. Jane, por otra parte, se aventuró a hablar con un tono sereno.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Que qué quiero? -hizo una leve sonrisa-. Lo que quiero ya lo tengo, señor Patrick Jane.

- ¿Por qué nos retiene aquí? -preguntó ésta vez Lisbon.

- En un principio tan sólo quería al señor Jane, aunque veo que ésto va más lejos de lo que había imaginado. Estás muy presente en su ser, Teresa, por eso estás aquí también.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta.

- Y no lo hará -respondió Jane por él-. ¿Por qué matas a esas mujeres? ¿Una infancia difícil te obliga a joder la vida a las demás personas?

- No me vengas con el cuento de 'la infancia difícil'. Creéis que lo sabéis todo, os vais de listos, pero no es así, y ambos los sabéis. Si mato es porque se lo merecen.

- ¿Entonces es porque tu novia te dejó por otro? -preguntó mirándole directo a la cara negra.

- Qué impertinente que llegas a ser, Patrick. Empiezo a cuestionarme si tuve que salvarte aquella vez ante las cámaras de esos dos idiotas -Jane sonrió levemente-. Todo el mundo muere, yo sólo quito del medio a la gente que han hecho cosas terribles.

- Podrías incluírte en la lista, pues -incitó Lisbon.

John sonrió-. Veo que tanto tiempo a su lado te ha afectado a ti también.

- Mi familia no hizo nada -dijo Jane con odio en el habla.

- Ellas no, pero tú sí.

Se creó un silencio incómodo. El aire era desafiante. Se respiraba hostilidad. Entonces Jane bajó un poco la cabeza a modo de reflexión. John se dió la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Jane levantó la cabeza de repente.

- Todo el mundo muere -John se detuvo en la puerta-, aunque muy pocas personas sienten verdadero arrepentimiento por las cosas malas que han hecho.

John se mantuvo en la puerta unos segundos y luego la cruzó con una leve risa. Empezó a cerrar la puerta, aunque antes de cerrarla del todo se dirigió a Lisbon.

- Tan sólo han pasado dos horas.

Y la cerró casi de un golpe, realizando así un pequeño estruendo que retumbó por toda la sala. Las cabezas de ambos retumbaron como tambores. Se sentaron en la pared opuesta a la puerta, apoyándose así en ésta, uno al lado del otro.

- Si han pasado dos horas deben de ser las doce del mediodía -dedujo Lisbon.

- Más o menos, sí -afirmó Jane-. Espero que cuando no aparezcamos para comer Cho avise a Hightower.

- Pero aunque la avise tampoco tienen nada con qué empezar a buscarnos. Podríamos estar en cualquier parte.

Jane era plenamente consciente de eso, pero quería ser optimista para no desanimarla. No tenían ni teléfono ni transmisor ni nada. Tan sólo llevaban una camiseta de manga corta y unos tejanos. Jane la miró de reojo y vió la desesperanza en sus ojos, así que decidió abrazarla para que no se torturara tanto, pues para eso ya estaba él, ya que por su culpa ahora estaban a la mercer de ése loco sádico, completamente indefensos e inlocalizables.

* * *

El próximo cap puede que sea el último, ya veremos. Gracias por los reviews y espero no defraudar :)


	13. Desaparecidos

**Cap. 13: Desaparecidos.**

Llegó la hora de comer y todo el equipo se reunió en la habitación de Jane y Lisbon, como de costumbre. Les chocó un poco no encontrarles allí.

- Se habrán retrasado -dijo Rigsby con optimismo.

Decidieron esperarles picando un poco, aunque al final terminaron por comerse toda la comida ellos solos. Las dos del mediodía, las tres... las cuatro de la tarde... las cinco. Nada. Aquello ya no era normal. Si no hubieran podido ir les hubieran avisado de algún modo, cosa que no fue así.

- Les ha pasado algo -dijo algo nerviosa Van Pelt.

- Tan sólo se retrasan un poco -intentó calmarla Rigsby.

- ¿Tres horas? -preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

- No se tarda tanto sin antes avisar -dijo Cho.

- Está bien -afirmó definitivamente Rigsby-. ¿Avisamos a Hightower?

- Primero esperemos a que llegue la noche -razonó Cho-. Puede que algo u alguien les impida contactar. Esperemos al menos hasta las diez para dar el aviso.

Aunque no estuvieran del todo de acuerdo era lo que debían hacer si querían sostentar esa especulación, ya que en realidad era simplemente eso, una especulación. Esperaron y esperaron. En la habitación, fuera, en el hall del hotel, en la calle... Llegaron ya las nueve y aún no sabían nada de ellos. Los nervios les carcomían. No dejaban de mirar el reloj para dar la orden de desaparición. Al final, cuando sólo faltaban cinco minutos para las diez, Van Pelt no pudo más. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia el portátil. Los dos hombres se miraron y también se levantaron. Se acercaron a su compañera, quien ya había conectado todo en el portátil.

- Jefa -saludó Grace-. Tenemos un problema.

- ¿Qué han hecho ésta vez? -dijo en un suspiro.

- Han desaparecido -dijo tajante Cho.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Hightower realmente sorprendida-. ¿Cuando?

- Ésta mañana -informó Van Pelt-. Hemos esperado para darlos por desaparecidos.

- Está bien -admitió Hightower en un suspiro-. Ahora mismo mando refuerzos -miró su reloj-. Llegarán sobre las cinco de la mañana. Esperadles en Santa Clara.

- De acuerdo -asintió Cho.

- Contactad con Harris y los agentes Creig y Morrison. Ellos ya están ahí, así que os serán de ayuda -los tres se miraron no muy convencidos-. ¿Ocurre algo, agentes?

Todos se miraron de nuevo.

- No, jefa -dijo Rigsby.

Hightower sabía que ocurría algo con Harris, aunque no insistió más. Ya era tarde, así que no podían movilizar a todo el departamento de Los Ángeles en plena noche, pero ellos tres sí que podían movilizarse. Bajaron rápidamente y fueron a hacer una visita inesperada a Collin y los demás. Se detuvieron delante la guarida y con un detector térmico comprobaron cuantos hombres habían. Más o menos pudieron reconocerles. Había dos hombres, Nathan y el que parecía Collin. Su objetivo era éste último, así que entraron los tres decididos a hablar con él.

Cho fue quien abrió la puerta de un golpe, lo que alertó a todo el personal. Los dos hombres les apuntaron con sus ametralladoras mientas que Nathan dió un buen bote en el sofá a causa del susto.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Hemos venido a hablar con Collin -le cortó la frase tajante Cho.

- ¿Quiénes sois? -preguntó Collin saliendo de la cocina-. ¿Os conozco?

- No, pero sí a nuestros amigos -dijo Van Pelt amenazadoramente.

- Tenemos que hablar -dijo Rigsby-, en privado.

Collin les miró a los ojos. Ordenó a sus hombres que bajaran las armas y salió con los tres agentes fuera. Cerró la puerta y se puso en jarras.

- ¿Sois polis?

- Si te comportas no te vamos a empapelar -dijo Rigsby.

Collin les miró a todos-. Está bien, ¿qué queréis?

- ¿Donde están Jane y Lisbon? -preguntó Cho cruzando los brazos.

- No lo sé, a mí también me pilló por sorpresa -dijo con algo de desprecio-. Escuchad, entiendo que tengáis prejuicios contra alguien que está en la banda más buscada de Los Ángeles, pero podéis confiar en mí. Sasha y Alysa... es decir, Jane y... ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Lisbon -ayudó Van Pelt.

- Eso, Lisbon. Realmente me caen bien.

- El jefe de vuestra banda no es realmente Logan, ¿cierto? -preguntó Rigsby.

- No -admitió con resignación-. Se llama James Transler, aunque se hace llamar Jericho.

- ¿James Transler? -se extrañó Van Pelt.

- ¿Ese no fue quien mató a Arthur Ramírez? -preguntó Rigsby.

- Así es -afirmó Collin-. Hizo un trato con un tipo llamado Harris.

- ¿Harris? -intervino Rigsby con los ojos como platos-. ¿Jim Harris?

- Vuestros compañeros reaccionaron igual al verle. ¿También es policía?

- Corrupto por lo que nos cuentas -dijo Cho.

- Él quería los coches, aunque Jericho le mató después de recibir el dinero.

- Para que digan que te puedes fiar de la gente -comentó Van Pelt.

- No de toda, te lo garantizo -prosiguió Collin-. Él es quien tiene el dinero y los coches, aunque no sé qué quiere hacer con ellos. Después de atrapar a Jane y Lisbon se los llevó en su coche, aunque no sé adónde.

- ¿Y no dijo nada que le pudiera delatar? -preguntó Van Pelt-. No sé, alguna frase u palabra... algo.

Collin meditó unos instantes-. Creo que no... tan sólo que alguien se pondría muy contento.

- ¿Dijo su nombre? -preguntó Cho.

- No.

Entonces la bombilla de Rigsby se encendió-. ¿John el Rojo? -todos le miraron-. La única persona de montar todo éste lío para atrapar a Jane y a Lisbon es él.

- Tiene razón -admitió Cho.

- Sabemos quién los tiene, pero no adónde -resumió Van Pelt.

- Debería volver dentro -dijo Collin-. Si me entero de algo os avisaré.

Los tres agentes se miraron hasta que Cho asintió. Collin volvió con los suyos y ellos al hotel. Le contaron todo a Hightower, quien emitió una órden de arresto contra Harris. Esa noche fue larga. Ninguno de los implicados podían dormir. A la mañana siguiente los tres agentes contactaron con la policía de Los Ángeles. Empezaron a buscar a Jericho por toda la ciudad. Después se reunieron con Bobén, quien les dijo que encontraron el cadáver de Dubois en el punto de encuentro, pero no los de Jane y Lisbon, lo que confirmaba que habían sido secuestrados, aunque la versión de Bobén era completamente diferente.

- Dubois está muerto y las balas son de la agente Lisbon. Mi teoría es que la agente Lisbon es una agente corrupta que ha secuestrado al señor Jane o matado y tirado su cadáver al mar.

- ¿Pero está usted loco? -preguntó indignada Van Pelt-. Lisbon jamás haría eso, y menos a Jane. Ella le... -pero se mordió la lengua para no hablar más de la cuenta.

Rigsby y Cho la fulminaron con la mirada por haberse pasado en dar información a lo que podría ser 'el enemigo'.

- ¿Ella le qué? -preguntó con desprecio el agente francés-. Las balas lo dejan todo muy claro.

- Quizás Jericho cogió el arma de la agente Lisbon y disparó a su compañero -dijo Rigsby.

- Pues menuda agente que se deja coger el arma así por las buenas -dijo con aún más desprecio.

Los tres agentes contenían las ganas de estamparlo contra el suelo. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? En parte era comprensible. Ni él ni Lisbon se habían llevado bien, y ya no hablemos de Jane. Pero como punto de apoyo tenían a Hihgtower y un montón de influencias por su parte, así que podrían estar tranquilos.

Mientras, Jane y Lisbon seguían encerrados allí dentro. Según los cálculos de Lisbon eran sobre las dos del mediodía. Llevaban desde la mañana anterior sin comer ni beber nada. El estómago no paraba de rugir y sus gargantas estaban secas. Habían estado hablando, recordando casos, contando incluso chistes, pero allí dentro hacía demasiado calor, lo que les llevó a deducir que estarían en algún lugar bajo tierra. Un sótano o vete a saber.

Ambos iban arremangados, pero aún así la calor se hacía insoportable sin nada qué beber. Jane lo llevaba bastante bien dentro de lo malo, sin embargo Lisbon llevaba dos golpes fuertes en la cabeza, y por eso el calor la afectaba más que a él. Llevaba la última media hora dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. Jane, por lo contrario, ni se molestó en moverse del sitio. Al final Lisbon terminó apoyándose contra la pared a causa de un mareo, reposó la cabeza en ésta y cerró los ojos para evitar caerse. Jane se percató de eso y se levantó del suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo tomándola del brazo.

- Sí, tan sólo es un mareo, no te preocupes.

- Siéntate.

- Llevo horas sentada. Tengo el cuerpo encarcarado de estar sentada -dijo con un poco de enojo.

- De acuerdo -dijo calmándola-, pues estírate -Lisbon le miró-. No quiero que te desmayes y te des un tercer golpe -dijo algo divertido, aunque en el fondo lo decía preocupado.

Lisbon le miró de reojo y le obedeció. Con su ayuda y la de la pared logró sentarse sin hacer movimientos bruscos y se tumbó en el suelo.

- Éste suelo da asco -se quejó apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.

- Es lo que hay -dijo Jane sentándose a su lado.

Al cabo de un rato a Lisbon ya se le había pasado el mareo, y Jane había logrado incluso sacarle una sonrisa con alguna de sus historias graciosas. Pero las risas se acabaron de golpe cuando oyeron que la puerta se abría lentamente. Jane se levantó del suelo de un salto mientras que Lisbon se sentaba en éste. John el Rojo apareció tras la puerta con un cubo de agua en las manos.

- ¿Deshidratados y hambrientos, queridos amigos? -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Nadie contestó-. No quiero que muráis -dejó el cubo en el suelo-, todavía.

Ambos miraron el cubo, pero ninguno de los dos movío un músculo. John se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró por fuera. Oyeron cómo se iba y también su risa enfermiza. Por suerte les dejó el cubo allí, cosa que no esperaban. Jane, puesto que estaba de pie, se acercó a él y lo miró. Lo examinó antes de cogerlo. Lisbon se levantó y se puso a su lado.

- ¿Está envenenada?

- No lo creo -dijo Jane oliendo el agua-. Probemos.

Se llevó el cubo a la boca y dió un pequeño sorbo. Era agua normal y corriente. Lisbon tenía la intención de racionarla, pero tenían tanta sed que era imposible. Jane le dió el cubo a Lisbon para que bebiese primero y luego bebió él. Devoraron el agua como vuitres, y John se deleitó viéndolos en ése estado de necesidad a través de la cámara.

Las horas pasaban cada vez más lentas, el calor aumentaba y se podría decir que el agua que habían bebido horas antes se había evaporado en su interior. Cada vez hablaban menos, y Jane se percató de ello. Lisbon comenzaba a parpadear lento, lo que no le gustó nada. Le puso la mano tras la cabeza. Notó sangre seca entre su cabello. No le dijo nada para no alterarla, aunque en esas condiciones tampoco podía hacer nada. No perdía sangre ni nada de eso, pero esos golpes la hacían mas vulnerable al calor. La convenció para hacer peleas con el pulgar para no comenzar a delirar, aunque eso ya comenzaba a hacerse pesado después de estar casi una hora haciendo lo mismo. Se apoyaron de nuevo a la pared y después de unos segundos en silencio Jane se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- No demasiado.

Volvió a mirar a la pared de enfrente. Estuvieron unos segundos más en silencio, y ésta vez fue Lisbon quién habló.

- Si tuvieras la oportunida de matarle, lo harías, ¿cierto?

Jane se giró hacia ella-. Sabes la respuesta, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque ahora que estamos tan cerca de él y nos hemos encontrado con él dos veces... pensaba que te le lanzarías al cuello.

- No te lo niego, lo había pensado -dijo mirando la pared de nuevo-. Pero si no lo lograra acabararía peor de lo que estoy ahora -hizo una pausa-. No puedo soportar imaginar que si saliera mal me dejara moribundo y luego fuera a por ti, el ver que te hace daño y no poder hacer nada a causa de mis heridas -la miró a la cara-. No puedo arriesgarme a eso, Lisbon.

Lisbon asimiló sus palabras. Le acababa de decir que no se arriesgaba a matarle por miedo a quedar mal herido y luego no poder evitar su muerte, larga y dolorosa. El no poder evitar su sufrimiento, el sentir la impotencia invadiendo su ser era a lo que más temía, incluso más que a ese cabrón de John el Rojo.

Mientras, en el exterior, Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt seguían rompiéndose la cabeza para intentar dar con Jericho, pero al parecer había desaparecido del mapa. ¿Estaría muerto? Nadie lo sabía. Lo único que tenían claro era que él sabía donde estaban Jane y Lisbon, y cada minuto que perdían sin poder hacer nada era un minuto más que peligraban sus vidas, un minuto más de sufrimiento y agonía.

Pasó otro día y llegaron los refuerzos a Los Ángeles. Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt se opusieron a las órdenes de Bobén, pero él estaba al mando y no hubo nada que hacer. Acordonaron la zona y desocuparon la calle del lugar donde se encontraban Los Rufianes de Santa Mónica. Los tres agentes del CBI intentaron avisarles de alguna manera, pero no hubo nada que hacer. Los del SWAT entraron sin más demora. Por desgracia para el CBI estaba toda la banda allí reunida. Les pillaron a todos. Se podría decir que cumplieron con la misión inicial, pero la mirada de Collin les hizo sentir culpables por no cumplir lo acordado. Aunque todavía podían hacer algo por ellos.

Arrestaron a todos y les llevaron a la central de policía de Los Ángeles. Allí los dividieron por salas, una por cada miembro. Cho se las ideó y, con un poco de ayuda, logró que sólo les acusaran de los crímenes realizados antes de que colaboraran con el CBI, que en realidad era todo una artimaña ideada por ellos, cosa que no era así, pero bueno. Con un poco de mano de Hightower Bobén se tragó el cuento y, puesto que él no tenía ni idea del incidente del armamento militar, los soltó a todos, excepto a Logan, por orden de Hightower, claro.

Al salir de la sala de interrogatorios, Collin se encontró con Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt, y con una mirada les agradeció el gesto de lo que acababan de hacer por él y sus compañeros. Ellos le devolvieron el gesto. Ahora deberían centrarse en Logan. Él era el que estaba compinchado desde el principio con Jericho y era casi seguro que él sabría algo de él. Entraron Cho y Bobén a la sala de interrogatorios con una expresión seria en el rostro, aunque Logan les fulminaba con la mirada.

- Seré muy claro -advirtió Cho-. ¿Donde están los agentes desaparecidos?

- No lo sé, están desaparecidos -dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Y Jericho? -preguntó ésta vez Bobén.

Logan le miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirar a Cho-. Tan sólo hablaré si me ofrecen un trato, y que sea bueno.

- Pides mucho -rió Bobén.

- No hablaba contigo.

Eso fue un gran golpe en su estómago que le dejó K.O, y más tratándose de Bobén, 'el que todo lo replica y contesta'. Rigsby no pudo evitar reírse tras el cristal, junto a Van Pelt, quien también esbozó una sonrisa.

- Te ofrezco que te quiten la condena del incidente con el armamento militar, es lo más gordo que te va a caer encima. Por lo demás, unos cinco años.

- Tres.

- Ni hablar -dijo Bobén.

- ¿He de repetirte que no hablo contigo?

Bobén lo cogió de la camisa-. Serás impertinente -maldijo entre dientes.

Cho se puso a su lado-. Suéltale, Bobén.

- Eso Bobén, suéltame. A menos de que no quieras volver a verlos con vida.

- Por mí no será -dijo mirando el cristal de reojo.

Le soltó y lo dejó caer en la silla. Se apartó de él y se apoyó en la pared de brazos cruzados. Logan le dedicó una última mirada con una arrogante sonrisa y luego miró a Cho.

- Es mejor cinco que diez. Acepto.

- Bien -se apoyó en la mesa-. Ahora dime donde están.

- No sé donde están, tan sólo sé que Jericho se los llevó, pero siguen en la ciudad. Podréis encontrarle en un bar llamado Shark's Cove, en Manhattan Beach.

Cho se giró hacia el cristal.

- En marcha -dijo Rigsby.

Salieron escopeteados del edificio, incluído Cho, y pusieron rumbo a Manhattan Beach. Se acabó ser amable, ahora irían a por todas. Ya llevaban dos días desaparecidos, eso suponiendo que siguieran vivos, claro.

Ya por la tarde, John el Rojo volvió a irrumpir en la sala. Les dió otro cubo de agua, aunque las miradas hostiles seguían en auge. Pero entonces sacó una pistola lentamente. Jane y Lisbon se pusieron alerta.

- Tranquilos, no os voy a disparar -le puso otro cargador-, lo váis a hacer vosotros -ambos se miraron. Se agachó y dejó el arma con cuidado al lado del cubo-. He llegado a la conclusión de que si no es a modo drástico no aprendes, Patrick -se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta-. Para poder salir uno de los dos tiene que morir, y si ninguno lo va a hacer moriréis los dos de hambre o de sed, depende de si me canso de subministraros agua -agarró la puerta-. Sé que una persona puede sobrevivir sin comer bastante tiempo, pero sin beber como mucho una semana -sonrió-. Tan sólo hay una bala, no la desperdiciéis.

Y desapareció haciendo de nuevo un gran estruendo. Se quedaron de piedra. ¿Uno de los dos debía disparar al otro para sobrevivir? Se miraron. En esa mirada se cruzó un sentimiento mútuo y también el hecho de que ambos eran incapaces de disparar al otro. Así pues, ¿morirían allí? Aún les quedaba la esperanza de que les encontraran, pero estar dos días bebiendo medio litro de agua al día no era suficiente como para sobrevivir durante mucho más de una semana más. Ese tipo de presión era algo que no habían planeado, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a apretar el gatillo.

* * *

Ahora sí, el siguiente será el último. Aquí os pongo en pequeño adelanto:

_"Lisbon hizo una leve sonrisa y se abrazó a él con fuerza[...] Él también la abrazó, cerrando los ojos, memorizando esa sensación para morir con ella, para no olvidarse de la mujer que había logrado desvanecer sus miedos y superar el trauma de su familia, aunque también era la mujer que tantas otras veces le había salvado la vida y ahora estaba a punto de arrebatársela..._

_Lisbon se secó las lágrimas que restaban en sus mejillas y fue a por el arma[...] Jane la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa nostálgica. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, asintiendo al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. Lisbon apretó fuerte los dientes mientras que la mano le temblaba más y más, ya casi ni podía mantenerla en alto. Pero debía hacerlo, ambos lo sabían."_

A parte, agradecida como siempre por los reviews. Espero no haberos quitado el sueño ;)


	14. Epílogo: Prueba de vida

Antes de nada, muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis ido dejando y también por dedicarle tiempo a mis quilométricos capítulos terminados en quilométricas historias xD. Reconozco que la última escena no sabía cómo ponerla, cómo terminar cortito, pero bueno. En fin, no os entretengo más. Espero que os guste el final de ésta historia que prácticamente se ha escrito sola gracias a vosotros/as x$.

¡Hasta otra!

* * *

**Cap. 14 - Epílogo - Prueba de vida**

Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt llegaron a la hora de comer al bar de Shark's Cove. Entraron casi aporreando la puerta y fueron directos hacia el camarero de la barra, quien lavaba los vasos algo asustadizo.

- James Transler, alias Jericho -le enseñó una fotografía tomada a lo lejos-. ¿Le reconoce?

El camarero se asomó un poco-. No tengo ni idea.

Entonces Rigbsy lo cogió del chaleco y lo atrajo hacia la barra, haciendo que casi se subiera en ella.

- No tenemos tiempo para tonterías -explicó en un susurro.

- No tienes nada que temer -dijo Cho.

- Pues a mí no me lo parece -dijo el camarero mirando a Rigsby.

Rigsby le devolvió la mirada, aunque no le soltó-. ¿Sabes quién es?

- Es una foto borrosa, está de lejos... yo...

Lo cogió con más fuerza, haciendo algo de ruido, captando las miradas de algunos clientes. Van Pelt dijo que siguieran a lo suyo enseñándoles la placa. Todos obedecieron, aunque seguían prestando atención y mirando por encima del hombro.

- No te lo volveremos a preguntar -advirtió Cho.

Rigsby ya lo tenía encima de la mesa.

- ¡Sí, sí! Le conozco -Rigsby le soltó-. Viene aquí cada tarde -confesó adecentándose el traje.

- ¿Sobre qué hora? -preguntó Van Pelt.

- Sobre las cinco o las seis, depende.

Eso les frustó. Deberían esperarse tres u cuatro horas, y sabían que para sus compañeros esas horas podrían ser vitales. Le preguntaron si sabía adónde vivía, si tenía coche... algo para intentar seguirle la pista. Nada. Así pues no tuvieron otra alternativa que esperarse hasta entonces. Aunque teniendo tiempo decidieron poner vigilancia en las posibles esquinas de huída, la entrada y en la clientela. No iba a tener ninguna posibilidad.

Esperaron hasta entonces. Apareció sobre las seis y algo por una esquina, al este de su posición. Un agente camuflado dió la orden de avistamiento con disimulo. Jericho no se dió cuenta. Entró como de costumbre al bar y alzó la mano saludando al camarero. El plan era esperar a que se sentara en la barra y entonces hablar con él, ¿pero para qué esperar? Rigsby se le lanzó encima cono un tigre y Van Pelt, junto con dos agentes más, echaron a la gente del local. Bobén se acercó a Rigsby casi gritando reprochándole su acto contra Jericho. Rigsby no lo aguantó más y le dió un puñetazo a Bobén en toda la nariz. No se la rompió, pero estuvo a punto.

- ¡Presentaré un informe sobre ésto! -dijo con la mano en la nariz.

- Adelante -incitó Rigsby desafiante.

- ¡Os voy a desacreditar! -dijo con la mano en alto.

- ¿Oficialmente puede? -preguntó Cho

- Él es de una agencia extranjera -explicó Van Pelt-. Para desacreditarnos primero debería presentarlo a su jefe, de su jefe al director, del director al gobierno, del gobierno al consulado y así hasta llegar a la mesa de Hightower.

- O también puede extraviarse -dijo Rigsby-. El océano es muy grande.

Cho miró a Bobén mirándose las manos ensangrentadas, todavía maldiciéndoles. Aprovechó su descuido y le dió otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el mismo sitio, rompiéndole completamente la nariz. Bobén se llevó las manos a la nariz y se apoyó en una mesa retorciéndose de dolor.

- Vete al médico y ya de paso a ver si pueden curar tu arrogante estupidez.

Bobén le fulminó con la mirada y se fue diciendo sandeces en francés. Tanto Rigsby como Van Pelt abrieron la boca alucinados por ese acto. Le felicitaron por ello. Entonces se centraron en Jericho, quien también felicitó a Cho por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque a cambio recibió una sacudida de Rigsby. Le iba a caer una buena, seguramente pena de muerte después de todos los asesinatos, trapicheos y robatorios efectuados, y Jericho era consciente de ello. Así pues, fue inteligente. A cambio de que le quitaran la pena de muerte les diría donde estaban Jane y Lisbon.

Dudaron unos instantes. Eran ya las seis y media de la tarde. No sabían si seguirían vivos, aunque Jericho les asegurara que era así, aunque no creía que duraran más de tres horas, pues se trataba de John el Rojo, un viejo amigo suyo, y sabía que planeaba hacer algo con ellos y el periodo terminaba a las ocho de ésta tarde. Los tres amigos se miraron. No tuvieron otra alternativa que acceder a ello.

Según Jericho estaban en Dana Point, a casi 100km de donde estaban. Tardarían como mínimo una hora en llegar, lo que tan sólo les daba media hora para salvarles. Los agentes locales se llevaron a Jericho a la central para procesarlo. Al mismo tiempo, Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt subieron al coche. Rigsby era quien conducía más rápido, así que después de que Cho colocara la sirena en el techo de la furgoneta no dudó en apretar al máximo el acelerador.

Eran ya sobre las siete de la tarde y Jane y Lisbon sin comer ni beber nada. Otra vez esa sensación de ansiedad, aunque ésta vez mayo, pues el hambre era casi insoportable. No querían darle el placer de verles en ése estado, pero era imposible resistirse a deborar el cubo de agua periódico que les iba dando cada doce horas. Lograron calcularlo gracias a la increíble técnica de Jane para recordar y encajar las piezas.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Sin embargo, cuando Jane vió que Lisbon iba a decir algo con su típica expresión de "lo que voy a decirte es serio" la evadió cortándole la frase antes de que pronunciara su nombre.

- Te reto a una pelea con el pulgar -dijo mostrándole el suyo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Va en serio? -preguntó algo incrédula.

- ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Vamos, al menos para desvanecer un poco los malos pensamientos.

Lisbon arqueó las cejas, aunque al final claudió. Estuvieron un buen rato jugando, tanto que hasta Jane se aburrió. Volvieron a la posición inicial. Uno sentado al lado del otro, apoyados en la pared con la mirada al frente, en silencio. Sin embargo, Lisbon hizo una pequeña risa, lo que hizo captar la atención de Jane.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Nada, tan sólo he recordado la conferencia que nos tuvimos que tragar antes de comenzar la misión.

Jane no pudo evitar reírse también-. Es cierto -apoyó la cabeza en la pared-. "El comportamiento humano frente a situaciones extremas" -recordó el título-. Qué ironía.

- Y que lo digas -admitió asintiendo levemente.

Hubo un leve silencio, pues ambos recordaron las tres fases. Habían pasado las dos primeras con bastante lucidez, sin embargo... la tercera era diferente. Lisbon le miró de reojo, aunque con sumo disimulo. Entonces Jane suspiró.

- Sí, Lisbon -la miró-, hemos llegado a la tercera fase -ella le miró. Incluso en ésas circunstancias le leía la mente-. No hay que hacerlo, no hay que hablar si no quieres. La verdad es que yo tampoco es que quiera mucho, pero lo he estado pensando... -ella le miró-. Creo que ésta misión me ha ayudado a conocerme mejor, a ti también -complementó-, pero creo que he aprendido una cosa.

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Lisbon le miraba esperando la respuesta a ese enigma. Vió que se tocaba el anillo y que poco a poco se lo iba sacando del dedo corazón. No pudo ocultar su evidente sorpresa ante su acto.

- Jane... -alucinó.

- Creo que es lo que debo hacer -dijo mirando el anillo.

- Pero Jane, era tu familia.

- Lo sé, y por eso todo va acabar aquí y ahora.

Entonces se levantó del suelo y comenzó a andar hacia el cubo vacío de agua. Eso preocupó a Lisbon, y bastante. También se levantó, aunque tan sólo dió un par de pasos.

- ¿Jane?

Pero él no contestó. Se detuvo paulativamente al lado del cubo y volvió a poner el anillo en su sitio. Miró la pistola de reojo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió lentamente. Levantó la cabeza decidido. La miró a los ojos con serenidad, dispuesto a afrontar los hechos, de la cual cosa Lisbon se dió cuenta.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Hazlo -dijo en seco.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? No voy a dispararte, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Lisbon, si no lo haces moriremos los dos -hizo una pequeña pausa-. Hazlo.

- ¡Ni hablar!

Y se puso de espaldas a él con los brazos cruzados.

- Lisbon, tienes que hacerlo.

- ¡Te digo que no!

- ¡Lisbon, maldita sea, apúntame y dispara sin pensarlo!

Entonces ella se giró hacia él con una mirada de dolor, rabia y pena, pero sobre todo sincera.

- ¡No puedo dispararte! -le miró a los ojos-. ¡Me importas demasiado para hacerlo, Patrick!

Esa última dejó a Jane fuera de sitio. Se quedó entre sorprendido al escuchar su nombre de pila, pero también incomprendido por su parte. Lisbon también se quedó pasmada de su reacción, aunque ahora ya le daba igual. Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los sollozos ahogados de Lisbon, la cual respiraba con fuerza, desesperada e impotente ante la situación, aunque mantenía la mirada directa a los ojos de Jane, el cual hizo una pequeña sonrisa, aguantándose las ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

- Qué estúpida que eres, Lisbon -soltó sin más.

Lisbon se calmó un poco, lo suficiente como para bajar su ritmo cardíaco, aunque pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Jane? -preguntó con algo de indignación en la voz.

- Pues claro que lo entiendo. Por eso debes ser tú quien viva y no yo. Tú vales más que yo, Teresa. Mucho más.

Lisbon cogió aire. No se podía creer que para confesarse los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro desde hacía ya tiempo hubieran tenido que llegar hasta este punto.

- Jane, por favor... no me hagas ésto. Por favor, no sigas.

- Dispárame y acabemos con ésto.

- No.

Se apartó de él y se fue hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Se puso de cara a la pared, dándole la espalda a él, llorando, dejando las apariencias a un lado, pues su capacidad de bloqueo de sentimientos dijo basta. Jane tenía los ojos rojizos, aunque ninguna lágrima llegó a deslizarse por su rostro. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella y la abrazó por detrás con los ojos cerrados, arropándola entre sus brazos y su torso.

- Teresa... te quiero más que nada en el mundo, por eso debes de ser tú quien viva, ¿comprendes? No voy a permitir que mueras, y mucho menos por mi mano. Eso jamás.

- Pero...

- Debes hacerlo -la cogió de los hombros y le dió la vuelta suavemente, poniéndola así delante suyo y luego le dedicó una sonrisa-. Tranquila, yo siempre estaré junto a ti.

Lisbon hizo una leve sonrisa y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Sabía que la única salida era matando a su compañero, a su amigo, a esa persona con la que tantos momentos había compartido y con la que compartía también sentimientos que tan sólo el corazón conoce realmente. Él tamibén la abrazó, cerrando los ojos, memorizando esa sensación para morir con ella, para no olvidarse de la mujer que había logrado desvanecer sus miedos y superar el trauma de su familia, aunque también era la mujer que tantas otras veces le había salvado la vida y ahora estaba a punto de arrebatársela.

Se separaron lentamente, aún con los ojos rojos. Lisbon se secó las lágrimas que restaban en sus mejillas y fue a por el arma. Era sencillo: una bala, un objetivo, un disparo. La cogió lentamente, temblorosa, sin prisas. Apuntó a la cabeza para evitar el riesgo de que sufriera. Estaba tan sólo a tres pasos de él. Jane la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa nostálgica. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, asintiendo al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. Lisbon apretó fuerte los dientes mientras que la mano le temblaba más y más, ya casi ni podía mantenerla en alto. Pero debía hacerlo, ambos lo sabían.

Una única lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho. Esa fue la última lágrima de profunda tristeza que derramó en esos espantosos minutos. Oyó lo que pareció la bala entrar en la recámara y también el sonido siguiente, el que hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par: no había bala. Jane, al oír el sonido del gatillo apretó los ojos con fuerza, aunque los abrió de repente al comprobar que aún seguía con vida. Lisbon miró el arma sin comprender qué había pasado y luego le miró a él con la misma cara. Ambos se quedaron patidifusos. Entonces la puerta metálica se abrió. Los dos se giraron hacia ella desconcertados completamente. El encapuchado, John el rojo, apareció al otro lado de la puerta, apoyado en el marco de esta, aplaudiéndoles con algo de pasotismo.

- Bravo, agente Lisbon -se incorporó y dió un par de pasos, entrando así en la cambra-. Eres una mujer que siempre cumple con su deber y que no le tiene miedo a la muerte. Sinceramente no pensaba que apretaras el gatillo.

- Pero... -balbuceó Lisbon-. Tú dijiste que... que tan sólo había...

- Sé perfectamente lo que dije, querida -miró a Jane-. Patrick Jane, viejo amigo -hizo una sonrisa mientras se ponía las manos tras la espalda-. Has demostrado un gran sacrificio por aquellos a los que amas, en especial por ella, y te felicito por ello -empezó a andar lentamente por la cambra, observado a sus dos rehenes-. Parece que has reflexionado tras nuestro incidente personal y que vigilas más tus movimientos, pues corres el riesgo de perder a los que te importan. Creo que por fin has aprendido, y tú, Teresa, creo que a partir de ahora valorarás más tu trabajo -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica-. Seguidme.

Aún con las manos tras la espalda se dió la vuelta y salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, invitándoles a salir con suma cortesía. Jane y Lisbon se miraron entre estrañados y sorprendidos. No se fiaban un pelo de John el Rojo, pero algo les decía que debían hacerlo. Así pues, empezaron a andar tras él, alerta, atentos a sus movimientos. Les llevó hasta una sala, la cual parecía un salón del siglo XIX, aunque polvorienta y descuidada. En ella habían dos puertas idénticas, una al lado de la otra a un metro de distancia. Estaba oscuro y tan sólo iluminaba una lámpara de pared entre las dos puertas. John el Rojo hizo que Jane y Lisbon se colocaran a dos pasos de las puertas, aunque él se detuvo a cierta distancia de donde estaban, justo en el centro de una alfombra redonda, aún con las manos tras la espalda.

- Bien, ahora el futuro depende de vuestra elección. Os habéis ganado que os dé una oportunidad de vivir -Jane y Lisbon se miraron y después volvieron a mirarle-. Detrás de mí hay dos puertas. Una conduce a vuestra salvación, y la otra a vuestra perdición. Si elegís la correcta, prometo no volver a cruzarme en vuestras vidas -Jane y Lisbon se miraron-. Tan sólo debéis abrir una, aunque cuando la hayáis abierto no habrá marcha atrás. Tenéis diez segundos para decidiros -sonrió-. Diez, nueve...

Ambos se miraron. Lisbon se giró y obserbó las puertas.

- ¿Cuál abro? -preguntó algo agobiada Lisbon.

Jane, por otra parte, siguió mirando a John el Rojo, el cual ya iba por el siete.

- Espera un momento -dijo sin dejar de mirarlo fíjamente.

- ¡Jane, no hay tiempo!

- Cinco.

- Espera, espera -y le estiró la palma de la mano.

- Cuatro.

- ¡Jane, maldita sea!

- Tres.

Pero él no reaccionaba.

- ¡A la mierda, la izquierda!

- Dos.

Entonces Jane vio como en la cara de John se dibujó una leve sonrisa, imperceptible para una persona normal, pero no para Patrick Jane.

- ¡No, Lisbon! La derecha, ¡es la derecha!

Lisbon soltó el pomo de la puerta izquierda y abrió rápidamente la de la derecha.

- Uno.

La puerta se abrió de par en par justo cuando dijo el último dígito. Pero, para su sorpresa, salió un gas que les dejó atontados. Cayeron al suelo, casi inconscientes. Ahora entendían por qué John el Rojo se había puesto tan alejado de ellos. El humo desapareció al poco rato. Aunque, antes de desmayarse por completo, Jane pudo ver cómo el asesino de su familia se ponía a su lado y le sonreía, quitándose la capucha.

- Ha sido un placer, Patrick Jane.

Pero antes de verle la cara perdió el conocimiento por completo. Cuando despertó se quedó algo desorientado. Estaba en una cama y todo a su alrededor era muy blanco. Esperó a que se le aclarara la vista. Estaba en una habitación de hospital. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba Lisbon, todavía inconsciente. Eso le reconfortó y también le hizo sonreír. Ambos estaban conectados a suero. Aún se notaba débil, pero nada a comparar con lo que había soportado durante aquellos casi tres días. Entonces entró Van Pelt en la habitación con dos ramos de flores. Le puso un ramo a Lisbon y el otro se lo iba a poner a Jane cuando le vió medio sentado en la cama, mirándola con una sonrisa.

- ¡Jane! -celebró al verle. Colocó las flores y le abrazó-. Me alegro de que estés bien.

- Y yo -dijo divertido.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Cansado y algo desconcertado. ¿En qué hospital estamos?

- En el de Sacramento.

- ¿Ya estamos aquí de nuevo? -Van Pelt asintió-. ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?

- Os encontramos moribundos y tirados en la calle en Dana Point. Una ambulancia os llevó hasta el hospital más cercano y allí os rehidrataron y realimentaron. De allí otra ambulancia os llevó a Sacramento. Antes de que preguntes sobre él, rastreamos el lugar, pero no encontramos nada. Respecto a la mafia todos han accedido a hacer trabajos para la comunidad y sociales para cumplir su condena. South Beach aún está bajo arresto y Jericho está en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

- Un informe completo -dijo sonriendo-, aunque dudo que Jericho esté mucho tiempo en ella. Tarde o temprano se escapará.

- Sí, pero ese no es nuestro problema.

- Eeeh has aprendido algo de mí -dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Bien dicho -Van Pelt sonrió-. Por cierto, ¿donde están Cho y Rigsby?

- En la central. Golpearon a Bobén y ahora tienen que presentar un informe sobre Hightower.

- ¿Le hicieron mucho daño?

- Le rompieron la nariz.

- Cómo me hubiera gustado verlo -dijo con delirio.

Van Pelt rió. Entonces Lisbon comenzó a despertarse. Ambos desviaron su atención hacia ella. Estaba igual de desconcertada que Jane, aunque Van Pelt se apoyó en su cama y la saludó con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenida, jefa.

- Van Pelt -sonrió-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Donde estamos?

- En Sacramento -dijo Jane al lado de Van Pelt.

- Jane, no deberías moverte -le reprochó la chica-. ¿Y qué has hecho con el suero?

Entonces le mostró el perchero con el suero colgando a su lado. Suerte que llevaba ruedas. Las dos mujeres sonrieron.

- Tú siempre con tus ideas de bombero -dijo Lisbon.

- ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

- Bien, ya no me duele tanto.

- ¿Tuviste migraña, jefa?

- No -se adelantó Jane-, tan sólo recibió dos macoquis con la empuñadura de un arma.

Lisbon le dió un toque en el hombro-. No te pases.

Van Pelt sonrió-. Por cierto -miró a Lisbon-, Bobén nos dijo que las balas con las que mataron a Dubois eran las tuyas.

- Yo no fuí.

- Lo sé, todos lo sabemos, pero no se puede probar nada.

- Aunque tranquila -dijo Jane-, antes Bobén tendrá que recomponerse la nariz para poder presentar algún tipo de queja.

- ¿La nariz? -preguntó Lisbon algo extrañada-. ¿Qué le hicisteis?

- Nada -sonrió Van Pelt-, fueron Rigsby y Cho -Lisbon negó con la cabeza sonriendo-. Te iba a acusar de asesinato múltiple y de secuestro, a Jane de cómplice o lo iba a denunciar desaparecido, y a nosotros... bueno, diría que después del golpe de Cho nos mataría él mismo.

- Van Pelt, te has convertido en un proyecto de Jane -rió Lisbon.

Ella y Jane rieron también. Entonces Van Pelt se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

- Jane -le miró algo seria-, encontraron ésto junto a ti -sacó un papelito-. Creo que es de ya sabes quién.

Jane la miró y luego lo cogió, aunque no lo abrió. Van Pelt se fue mientras que Lisbon se sentaba en la cama, apoyándose en el cogín. Jane apoyó en la cama. Miraba el papel como si quisiera leerlo sin desplegarlo.

- No hace falta que me lo enseñes si no quieres, es personal.

- No es eso -dijo Jane sin mirarla-. Parece... una nota -lo abrió-. "Todo el mundo muere, aunque muy pocas personas sienten verdadero arrepentimiento por las cosas malas que han hecho."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando sobre esas palabras. Eran las mismas que le había dicho Jane anteriormente.

- ¿Crees que John el Rojo ha decidido dejarte en paz?

- Más bien creo que es su forma de decirnos que nos perdona por habernos metido con él -dijo arrugando el papel-. He tomado la misma decisión que él -dijo lanzándolo a la papelera-. Canasta -celebró.

Lisbon se quedó pasmada al oír esas palabras-. ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó anonadada.

- Canasta -repitió.

- No, lo otro -hizo una pausa-. ¿En serio vas a dejar de obsesionarte por él?

- Te dije que había decidido acabarlo todo -la miró a los ojos-. Quiero dejarlo todo atrás, y empezar de nuevo... contigo.

Se sacó el anillo, lo observó unos instantes haciéndolo girar en sus dedos y finalmente lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta colgada al final de la cama. Eso dejó a Lisbon aún más pasmada. Sabía que se lo habían confesado, no de la mejor forma pero estaba dicho. Pero no se esperaba una reacción así, ni mucho menos.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? -preguntó entre sorprendida y extrañada.

- Lisbon -se sentó en la cama-, sinceramente, creo que ésta... digamos experiencia, ha sido lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado.

- ¿Nos? -repitió algo dudosa.

- Y no sólo me refiero a éstos últimos días, sinó a toda la misión -hizo una pausa tomando aire-. Ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida después de lo que le sucedió mi familia, y me gustaría que las próximas semanas también lo fueran.

Lisbon le miró a los ojos. Eso la chocaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo. ¡Se le estaba declarando, por Dios! Pero, tratándose de él, temía que todo aquello podría convertirse en una broma de mal gusto en cualquier momento. Pero no, esta vez no. Iba en serio.

- En éste tiempo he podido comprobar y apreciar la gran persona que eres. Y, aunque en esas circunstancias nos confesáramos los dos -Lisbon se sonrojó, pues sabía lo que le iba a decir-, quiero decírtelo una vez más para que veas que no era la tercera fase de nada -Lisbon rió levemente por ese comentario-. Te quiero -su corazón se encogió-, y sé que tu también compartes ese sentimiento -añadió con una sonrisa.

Lisbon también sonrió-. Eres un cretino.

Jane sonrió y se acercó a ella. Se rozaron con la nariz y se miraron a los ojos.

- Dilo -susurró cariñosamente.

Pero en vez de eso le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y le besó en los labios. Él le devolvió el beso, pero no fue agresivo como en esa noche loca. No, ésta vez no, ésta vez era de verdad. Tierno y suave, sincero y agradable. Se separaron muy lentamente, disfrutándolo y sintiéndolo al máximo. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Lisbon le acarició una mejilla.

- Te quiero.


End file.
